The Tour
by kinllover
Summary: Ike is the new Smasher and everyone is excited to meet him including Link. The problem is is that Peach and Snake what him to... Will they get what the want? Or will Link steal his heart? or will Ganondorf emotional scar Ike and never be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Warning this story contains Yaoi which means M/M I'm mean duh Ike and Link are dudes….if you don't like it don't read it. Also contains swearing (It's Hylian swearing so I'm sure it counts right?). Also I don't own any of the characters such as Link, or Ike, and Zelda :-(. And I don't own any of the games including Legend of Zelda Fire Emblem or Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Chapter 1

The Tour

The drawbridge was slowly coming down as Ike crept slowly to the now completed road to see a blonde man slightly shorter than Ike walk up to him. Something glinted as he walked up to him, Ike noticed that the man had long pointed ears; at the base of each ear was a piece of highly polished blue stone.

"Hi you must Ike, my name is Link nice to meet you" the man named Link stuck out his hand in a friendly manner a small smile crept up to his face.

"Like wise" Ike responded shaking his hand he was intrigued by the way the man looked at him like he was comparing him to someone. He was obviously thinking of something he was kind of in a trance the pale piercing blue eyes staring at him, his blonde hair sliding down his face slightly covering his eyes.

Ike shifting uncomfortable under the strange mans gaze didn't know if he should say something. Link realized that he must staring cleared his throat.

"Would you like a tour of the mansion" Link said politely. Ike nodded and the Hylian directed him across the draw bridge.

Ike was awe struck, he thought the mansion was big on the outside it was even bigger on the inside there was stairs cress crossing above his head and he could see some going down. He shifted his bag to a more comfortable position on his back.

"Here let me take that" Link he offered his hand up eyeing the pack on Ike's back

"Sure that would be great" he slipped it off of his back. He expected that the smaller man to have trouble with it after all it had all of he weapons oil and his extra armor in, but Link made a small grunt and then lifted with no difficulty at all. He gave Ike a warm smile and walked up the closes stair while saying "Come on I'll show you to your room so we can put your stuff there and then we can start the tour!"

Ike trotted after Link they went through endless hallways that had just as many doors. If Ike looked around at the doors some said restrooms and others said pantry and other had names of people.

There was an awkward silence that had come between them as they walked to Ike room. "So how did you get stuck with showing me around here?" Ike asked slightly joking he knew it couldn't be fun getting stuck with the new guy. Link looked over his shoulder a slight smile was on Ike's lips "I won a match" Link said truthfully

"Huh?" the question was prevalent with the way that Ike had asked. "You won a match shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No I won the match," Link stated hint of pride coming through.

It was a little while of silence before Ike asked another question "What was the match about?" Curiosity getting the better of him breaking the silence

"Who would escort you around the mansion." Link stated plainly

"Why where you in the match?" Ike asked

Link hesitated by for a second. "I was excited that there was going to be another swordsman in the tournament there are only a couple and they are all snobs, well except for Toon Link, but he doesn't count." Link said again be partly truthful "Also to warn you that some of these people will take advantage of you and that all those people that I fought will do anything in their power to do so, do not under estimate any of them." What he didn't tell Ike was ever since he saw his picture of him he has had a major crush on him. Having him here in person was even better than his picture he had to focus so hard from not staring at him and run into a wall or something.

* * *

><p>Ike could tell that Link was distracted because he walked right passed Ike's room. "Um Link." Ike said the blonde stop and turned his hair swinging around his hat following his mouth opened about asks him what it was and then he saw what Ike's finger was pointing to. Link blushed slightly his cheeks turning pink "Oh sorry I didn't see it." Link pulled out a key and unlocked his door he opened his door and he stuck his arm in a welcoming manner, "Welcome to your room" Link said a smile was on his face his eyes piercing Ike again. Ike nodded and walked in he was surprised he expecting it to be dark and cold in here well it was bright in his room and he bed was laid with red sheets with what looked like to be silk, and the wall were decorated similarly to how Ike liked it. Ike shivered; it was about 10 degrees cooler here than it was in the hallway. "Oh I'm sorry I thought I told Zelda to turn the heater on in here for you." Link said apologetically he looked a little distressed, but Ike could tell he meant it. He watched Link walk over to something on the wall and pressed his thumb on something square it beeped and Ike heard a click and felt warm air blow on him.<p>

Link walked over to his bed as he walked by Ike eyes followed him and noticed his hips swinging a little bit "_damn he's got a nice ass_, _did I just think that? _Ike thought Ike felt his stomach twist as he saw Link turn and threw his pack on his bed and sighed dramatically he flicked his head to the side so his hair wasn't in his eyes.

Ike was amazed this thing that Link had called a heater and dramatically changed the climate and it was warmer in here. Link thinking the same thing nodded his head approvingly "there that's better" he said he smiled and giggled quietly to himself. Ike thinking that he missed a joke or something made him ask what was wrong. "Oh nothing I was just thinking it took me a week to figure out about the heater I nearly froze because of it" he said giggling again the smile widening even further Link's laughter was contagious because shortly after Ike smiled and began to laugh. Link began to laugh so hard he was clutching stomach and was crying. After they both got over the joke Link smiled again "would you like some water I don't know about you but I'm parched!"

"Sure thank you" Ike said

"I promise after that we will finish the tour" Link said smiling again. "_Oh the tour I completely forgot about it" _Ike thought. Truthfully he didn't want to take the tour he wanted to stay here with Link. He was so comforting, and cheerful and lets face it if Link wasn't he would be bawling his eyes out from homesickness. He was beginning to like Link a lot. Link hurriedly ran out of his room to get something to drink.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder what he likes to drink, oh goddess' I forgot to ask him well I guess Hylian tea will just have to do.<em>" Link thought as he walked to the kitchen. Peach and Zelda were looking over something. "Hey Peach hey Zel" He called out, they looked up at him and he saw they were looking at a bowl filled with different ingredients "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously; last time Peach and Zelda try to cook they insisted that no one else be allowed to cook anything else and everyone had to eat it; was so charred that even Kirby wouldn't eat. "We are trying to make something to eat" Zelda said

"Where is everyone else?" he asked "You could just ask someone else to make it."

"Some are out watching Kirby and Dedede train, and others are else where besides here" Peach huffed "Why you aren't out, I thought you were going show the new person around. Have you fucked and already done with him" Her eyed Link suspiciously

"By the fires of Din no he got thirsty and so I am getting something to drink for us." Link said remembering that why he had come here he hastily put two cups of the Hylian Tea into the Microwave.

"So how is he?" Zelda asked him ignoring Peach she was the only that knew about what Link felt about Ike well Sheik to but of course the Shiekiah didn't count he knew everything that the Princess did.

"Oh please tell me!" Peach shouted "Tellmetellmetellmetellme is he hot, muscular, and tan!" Peach shouted excited that she would have some gossip to spread. Peach was one of the people that Link had fought for Ike and he knew exactly why she wanted to know so she could take advantage of him and totally embarrass him or goddess know what else. Link knew this and his temper swelled a little but he knew it would only deepen her already growing suspicion that Link was madly in love with the mercenary so he decided that he would be as vague as possible. "He's alright, I guess" Link said shrugging his shoulders a little.

"You guess?" Peach said. The time beep when the microwave was done Zelda helped Link get a tray and sweetened the bitter tea. She carried the tray to the doorway out of ear shot of the other Princess "After you're done with the tour I want you to come to my room and tell me what you _really _think of him." Zelda whispered. "_Damn it she saw right through my lie." _Link thought. "How did you know" Link whispered back. She gave him the really-your-really-asking-me-that look "Link we have been through a lot I know when you are lying." He smiled and promised that he would. She handed him the tray and rushed him off the Hero of Twilight ran off as fast as he could to Ike praying to the goddesses that it would be still hot when he got back.

* * *

><p><em>It sure is taking a long for Link get back with the drinks <em>Ike thought he got up and walked up to the door and walked right into Link spilling the still hot tea onto himself "Oh gods, Link I'm so-" "Din's fire that's hot!" Link said pulling his now soaked tunic away from his boiling skin. Ike cursed and pulled him into his room and closed the door and struggled to pull off the hot wet tunic off of him. Ike's jaw dropped to the floor he was expecting Link to be fit, but what he wasn't expect was that Link have 8 smooth gorgeous and ridiculously hard abs that was already a bright red color from the hot liquid his bulging biceps rippled as he moved his arms up and then down to get the scorching hot tunic off of him all Ike could do was stare at Link and admire his body. Ike's cobalt blue eyes were caught staring and Link's pale ice blue eyes pierced through Ike. Ike blushed the color as Links burned abs, and stammered trying not to panic "Wee…. Nee….ddddd.. to you co…oolll…edd….. offfff" he tried to say he rushed into his bathroom and get a towel soaked with ice cold water. "Here let me help" Ike said glad that he had calmed down and stop stammering like a helpless child. He dabbed gently on Link's burns

"Farore's winds that's cold!" Links said shivers going down his body

"Sorry." Ike said

"And did you really need the whole towel to be wet." Link teasing smiling a crocked grin that nearly has Ike melting into the ground. He realized that now his pant were soaking wet too.

"I'm sorry" Ike said

"I'm sorry that I spilled the tea." Ike said tears began to cloud his vision

"I'm so sorry that I got your tunic wet." Ike said the tears now leaked down his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He hung his head down low his body shaking a little as from sobbing.

"Hey, Hey listen to me," Link said lifting Ike's head. "It's not your fault I was going way to fast" Link's cheeks were flush from the heat his pale eyes piercing Ike's soul, his friendly smile coming out his blonde hair in his eyes that seem to move from a non existed wind "_He is so cute when his hair does that why am I thinking of this_" Ike questioned in his mind.

"Really" Ike said stunned by what his friend said.

"Really" Link said his smile growing even wider.

He bends down to Ike's level he moves his head closer Ike is frozen he doesn't know what to do Link moves closer and closer his warm breath now sweeping over Ike he smelled of pine trees and oranges a strange but comforting combination, Link now had his head turned moving closer until their lips met ever so gently Link's tongue licking Ike's lips asking for entrance Ike confuse by Link's plump lips on his but eventually opens his mouth their tongues tangle together each fighting for dominance. Link wins and he begins to explore his mouth. Ike is literally beyond confusion here he was with the absolute hottest guy ever and he was kissing, no not kissing him making out, pleasure began to cloud Ike's mind ceasing all thoughts the towel dropped from his hands. Link slid over Ike quietly pushing him to the floor. Ike lungs started burning he needed air reluctantly broke the kiss. What seemed like hours were only a few short minutes. Both of them breathing heavily Ike looked at Link he was even flusher then before.

Ike cleared his throat "_Well" _he thought _"that was unexpected" _He looked at Link his paler blue eyes piercing at him again suddenly Link jumped up

"By Nanryu's grace I still haven't shown you around the mansion" he stood up and Ike to stood up Link started to giggle Ike looked down there was a huge wet spot from where he had dropped the towel when link kissed him "looks like we both have to change I will be right back" he closed his eyes and he vanished quickly a couple of minutes later he came back he had switched to a dark blue tunic with a matching hat he had his sword on his back with a shield behind it he looked at Ike who was still processing what had happened on the floor " you haven't changed yet". Link said Ike blushed and moved over to his pack unzipped it and hurriedly grabbed a pair of black pants and a red shirt he rushed into the bathroom and came back changed, his blue hair slightly messy from putting on his shirt he wrapped his cape around him with a smile "great lets go" Link said.

* * *

><p>It had been a tiring day for Link he had shown Ike around the mansion, he had shown him the training centers, the kitchen, the dinning hall, the swimming pool, where they fight and a whole lot more but Link couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. When Falco had asked who Ike was Link had walked right past him deep in thought about the kiss.<p>

Back in Link's room he didn't have the tour to keep his mind from wandering. He was scared that he had driven to hard and he feared that he was only imaged the glances and stares that Ike had given when he thought Link had turned around not noticing. It had taken him all of his courage including from the Triforce of courage to kiss Ike and Link thinks it was all for nothing. He knew that Ike didn't love him back. Maybe Zelda knows something about this. _"Goddesses I forgot about Zelda!" _he thought.

He walked towards Zelda's room thinking about how he was going to tell Zelda all that had happened in the last few hours. He knocked twice on the hard oak doors he heard a faint come in and walked into his princesses' room. Zelda looked over at Link and smiled sincerely

"It's about damn time Link I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me again" Zelda said her emerald green eyes twinkling brightly

"I told you I never got that damn letter from Midna" Link whinnied they had been over this hundreds of times but Zel liked to bring it up just to annoy him. But that was beside the point.

Zel got all serious very fast she knew when it was time to joke and when to put it aside and focus on the task at hand, and it scared Link when she did that. He knew there was no hope of keeping what happened a secret.

Link sighed dramatically he sat down on her pink satin bed. Trying to figure out how to start what happened. Thank the goddesses Zelda broke the silence after she closed and locked the door and sat down next to her Hero.

"So… what happened?" Zelda asked

"Well it started out as a normal tour" Link began. Zelda nodded encouraging him to continue. He moistened his lips he remembered it well hell it had just happened 4 hours ago "The drawbridge came down" He started again after a little silence hell if he started he might as well start from the beginning "when he looked at me butterflies started going to crazy in my stomach" he started talking faster "he is so gorgeous I couldn't keep my mind off of him." Talking even faster "We finally got to his room we talked for a while that when I got thirsty and left to get some tea." He paused breathing deeply he had started to hypervenalate. His chest heaving greatly as he tried to calm himself. "After I left" He was talking so fast that he had a hard time understanding what he said. "I was walking to fast and I bumped into him spilling the hot tea all over me." His sentences began to string together and it was getting harder to understand "We pulled off my tunic and Ike got a wet towel and began tending to my burns but in his haste Ike had gotten the whole towel wet it had completely soaked my pants Ike had started crying say it was all his fault everything he blamed himself I had bend down to reassure him try to comfort him" Link paused for a breath and then blushed a deep red it ran from the hero's strong graceful neck all the way to the tips of his pointed ears. Zelda nodded encouraging again for him to continue. "Ikissedhim" Link said well he more like muttered it under his breath. A quizzical look came over the princess

"What was that Link you said that to fast?" Zelda said bewildered by why the sudden shyness of the usually bold hero

"Ikissedhim" Link said again but to fast to hear.

"I still didn't catch that Link I'm sorry" Zelda said Link looked grieved that he had to say it again what was wrong with him he is never like this. "Try again this time slower" Zelda encouraged. Link took a big deep breath and let it out through his nose

"I kissed him Zelda I kissed Ike." Link said ready for anything a scream, a slap something anything. Zelda smiled that twinkle in her eye again she opened her mouth and gasped melodramatically her hands covering her mouth. "Oh shut it you smart ass" Link said pointedly but a smile had crept up his lips and he couldn't help but laugh. Zelda laughed to and squealed like a little school girl excited that the most popular guy just looked at her.

"Oh goddesses! Did you really oh my gods, by the fires of Din give me details!" Zelda said growing with excitement.

Link sighed feeling the relief of what just happened he knew Zel wouldn't judge him like that but he still had fears of rejection from his Princess. "Well it felt great awesome but it drained me I have no idea why" he said the power from kissing Ike was astounding he felt his whole body quake from sheer happiness he couldn't describe it he remembered when Ike's lips left his he nearly fell over and pass out he was in so much joy. Ike pulled away why did he pull away? Link thought. Zelda's looked at him puzzled

"Link are you ok?" Zelda asked.

"Ike pulled away I don't think he likes me" Link said feeling tears coming to his eyes, his fears coming up out of no where "What if I was just imaging things I don't think he likes me at all when I looked at him he looked confused " Link now was crying thick tears and was sobbing uncontrollably "I think I pushed to hard I want him to love me to. I think I pushed him away I think I scared him away!" at this point Link was sobbing so bad he couldn't talk anymore his head laid on Zelda's shoulders, his whole body shuddered from crying so hard. After his sobbing settled a little bit he continued. "After the kiss we continued through the tour every once in a while I saw him staring at me, I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't stop thinking about it…. I was just imagining them wasn't I" Link had almost stopped crying but then sobbed even harder than before after he finished his sentence. It continued until no tears could be shed anymore Link had settled in a mass of hiccups. Zelda lost in thought patted his back and rubbed it comfortingly. _"Well I guess it is up to me to find out." _Zelda thought a small smile crept to her face.

* * *

><p>Ike had no idea what had happened these past four hours Link had kissed him he couldn't deny that it had happened anymore. He was so confused was Link gay or straight the way he guess Link "usually" acted seemed so straight but obviously he had just kissed him and after it he was acting so weird was that how he acted normally?<p>

He was so confused. Ike was pacing the room back and forth. He couldn't stand it anymore it anymore he walked to his door and wrenched it open he walked outside closed the door and locked it with the key that Link had given him. He had walk numerous times to Links room but would only get about half way there and then loose courage he did this probably about 10 times before finally he got the nerves to walk up to his door and knock….. no response he knocked again… no response.

"Hey Ike what's been happening? Why are you here I thought your room was down the hallway?" Marth said

"I was looking for Link" Ike said glad that he had someone that he knew around to help him.

"Oh I saw him walk over to Zelda's room; if you want I could show you where it is." Marth said

"That would be great." Ike said glad that Link wasn't ignoring him. Marth lead the way to Zelda's room as he said he would it wasn't that far away from Link's only a dozen doors down.

"Here we are." Marth said directing him to a darkly stained oak door. "Now I best be going can you find your way back. Oh and Ike be careful around the Princess she is _very_ protective of Link and despite her size she is very powerful do not under estimate her."

"Umm yeah ok I won't." Ike said nodding _"That's the second time I have heard that today" _Ike thought. Marth smiled and jogged away heading to somewhere in the maze of the castle. Ike walked closer to the door he could hear whisperings coming from the door he hesitated losing his nerve again. _"Come on Ike you can do it you walked all the way over here you can't stop now." _Ike thought trying to find the courage to do it. He straitened his shirt and knocked on Zelda's door the whispering immediately stopped he heard heels clicking on the floor. _"Here goes nothing!"_ Ike said in his head. He heard the lock turn and the dark wood door opened.

"Hello?" A dark brunette poked her head out her emerald eyes twinkling brightly shock crept onto her face her pointed ears blushed quickly and then all emotion was wiped away. "Can I help you" the Hylian princess asked.

"Good evening sorry to disrupt you I'm Ike, I was looking for Link. Is he by chance here?" Ike said smiling slightly, being as polite as possible remembering that he was talking to a princess.

"Yes he is once moment please." The Princess said coldly. She closed the door; he heard whispering again a few minutes past, this time the sound of thick leather boots came shuffling to the door.

"Hello… Oh Ike hi… what are you doing here." Link said realizing that it was Ike he opened the door wider, a smile crept onto his face, his blonde hair swept into his eyes. His eyes piercing Ike's looking over him.

"I uh I uh…. I wanted to know if you wanted to start training tomorrow maybe meet at the pool at 9." Ike hurriedly asked adding a smile to his question however inside his mentally punched himself he wanted to ask what happened back in his room. The smile grew wider and Link's eyes twinkled a little.

"Sounds great I'll meet you there-." He paused someone whispering, his pointed eyes twitched slightly. "Actually is it ok if Zelda comes to?" Link asked a slight pleading look in his eyes.

"Absolutely I would be honored if she came to." Ike said becoming more formal when he saw Zelda walked up behind Link her eyes piercing even harder than Link's a look on her face almost daring him, object and he would face the princess's wrath.

"Great see you then!" Link said pleased that Ike agreed and closed the door one last smile appearing on his elfin face. Ike smiled to and nodded. Once the door closed he headed back to his room along the way he kicked the wall "Ugh what the hell!" Ike yelled _"I have faced armies when the fates and gods were against me but I can't even talk to Link with out stuttering like a school girl." _Ike thought mentally kicking himself again.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" Zelda asked sitting down on the soft bed; she hadn't really paid attention to the conversation but she wanted to be there for Link who would probably flake out on Ike if she wasn't there.<p>

"We are going to go swimming tomorrow and train." Link said sitting next to her. Zelda's eyes twinkled again. "Really?" she asked "Sounds like a lot of fun, but before we go I want you to come over here so we can walk together there ok?"

"Sure I don't mind." Link said.

"Great!" Zelda said smiling innocently but in her head she was thinking of something completely different "_This is the perfect opportunity to find out if Ike likes him..." _She giggled mentally _"I'm going to make Link look irresistible!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Y'all how did you like it? Any reviews are good, hating is good motivating (don't take to any extreme though) I know there are parts that are spelled wrong! I'm going to try and post a new story or update every other day or so if my muse can hold up that is. Tomorrow I will hopefully have a new story up! It should be juicy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this as people being felt up/ molested so be warned ok! Also Ike, Link, Marth, Zelda, and rest of the characters mentioned in this story don't belong to me sadly. Nor do I own the title of Super Smash Brothers or any other video games mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2

Going for A Swim

Link had barely gotten any sleep; he was so excited to go swimming with Ike. It was a chance to see him shirtless and the thought made it impossible for him to get any sleep. He pulled on his bathing suit, and brushed his teeth. Link even tried desperately to flatten his unruly hair just a bit, but it refused to move. "It will just have to do, I guess." Link thought opening the door and turned to lock it. He headed to Zelda's room, passing the familiar doors and knocked twice.

"It's me Zel." Link said; he could hear the pitter patter of Zelda's feet as she ran to open the door. "Uhf." Link grunted as he was roughly pulled into the princess's room.

"Great you decided to come after all." Zelda said smiling, her emerald eyes twinkling. She had on a blue one piece that fit her body perfectly. She turns Link around gazing at him up and down taking in what she saw. She lifted his arms up and down.

"Are you ok princess? Did someone stick something on me again?" Link asked

"No I'm just looking," She said and than she pulled down on Link's swim shorts aggressively.

"Zelda!" He shouted feeling the blush run up to his ears. "Stop!" Link said quieter

"Oh nonsense Link you look gorgeous! There that's better" As she fixed the leather string that had the Zora scale on his neck. "Now come on or we will be late!" She said pulling on Link's arm out the door and turned to lock it, and than they rushed off to the pool.

"I hope he didn't get lost." Link said walking towards the pool they would be there any second.

"Don't worry I took care of that." Zelda said smiling again. "I asked Marth if he would come to and if he could take Ike there to."

* * *

><p>"Is Link a good swimmer?" Ike asked Marth they were both in the warm shallow end of the Olympic size pool.<p>

"Are you serious Ike, Link is the best swimmer out of all of the fighters, except for maybe Zelda they are about equal." Marth said he looked past Ike and smiled. "Ah speak of the devil."

Ike turned to the exit to the changing rooms and Ike's jaw dropped. Link was so gorgeous he was walking slowly almost like in slow motion; his blonde hair swooped gracefully into his eyes. He had on shorts that hung low on his hips showing his vied abs; there were just as strong and defined as Ike remembered them being, the light reflecting off of them, making them look bigger and more defined. He flicked his hair out of his hair; on his neck was a leather necklace with blue scale type thing on it.

"You're starring!" Marth said interrupting his thoughts.

"No I'm not" Ike said blushing slightly, he turned to look at Zelda. She was thin and looked to be well fit, she walked gracefully back straight and full of pride, she had on a silver necklace with the same color scale that Link had to.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Link asked happily a friendly smile on his face as he slid into the water and walked over to them.

"Good morning!" Zelda said also joining them in the water.

"Hey Link, Zelda we just got done racing each other." Marth said leisurely fixing his wet indigo hair.

"Oh really, mind if I join?" Link said a slight glint in his pale blue eyes.

"Actually I was getting kind of tired, but you can race Ike." Marth replied

"Wah!" Ike said coming back to earth again. _"Damn it Ike you need to stop thinking about him. You making yourself look like an idiot."_ Ike thought.

"How about you Zel, care to join?" Link asked politely

"No I think I'll watch for now. I might join you later though." She said after briefly glancing at Ike and Marth. Marth got out of the pool and sat on the edge.

"Ok guys get ready." Marth said his voice growing distant as Ike focused on the task ahead. _"Link is the strongest swimmer we got; Zelda is the only one who has beaten him."_ Marth had said earlier, _"He can't be that fast could he? Marth is a pretty good swimmer though and I can barely keep up with him, if so then I'm hopeless."_

"GO!" Marth said. A splash came from Link as he dove underwater, Ike was quickly to follow. The familiar sound of water rushed through Ike's hearing as he went under, he began kicking with all of his might, coming up for air and began swimming his heart out swimming harder than he thought he could. He reached the other end of the Olympic size pool pretty quickly. He took a deep breath and went under again and touched the pool and kicked off swimming harder than before. He reached the other end gasping for breath, wiping his eyes free from the water. He looked over at Link, he wasn't even breathing hard and he was already out of the water a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry Ike but Link won that by a landslide." Marth said a sad look in his eyes.

"I think it is a time for a rematch Link," Zelda said before Ike could challenge him again. "Last time you got lucky." She continued a wicked grin on her face.

"You're on!" Link said smiling bigger now. The two hylians got up and readied themselves on the edge of the pool. Ike got out of the pool and stood by Marth who was watching both of the racers intently ready to catch them off guard.

"Ok we are going to do two laps in this race." Marth shouted

"That means going back and forth twice Link." Zelda said sarcastically smiling.

"Ready… GO!" Marth shouted hesitating. Both jumped into the pool with such grace a swan would be envious, diving deeply into the pool both were swimming like mermaids not even bothering using their arms. Their speed was amazing gliding through the water like fish.

"Shouldn't they have come up for air by now?" Ike asked looking over at Marth who was watching with great intensity Marth shook his head.

"One of the creatures that live in Hyrule is called a Zora. They lived and breathe underwater. Both Link and Zelda have scales that allow them to breathe underwater for a longer period of time. That's what those scale necklaces were." Marth explained his eyes not leaving the two hylians that were neck in neck. Link was the first to make it to the other side both had not come up for air yet. He dove deeper into the water and gracefully flipped in the water and kicked off streaking through the water like an arrow. Zelda followed suit and managed to catch up to the swordsmen. Zelda came up for air first paddling furiously in the water; Link came up to gasping slowing down a bit.

They continued half way across the pooling kicking and swimming with growing intensity. Zelda dived down and flipped and kicked the edge of the pool, Link caught up when he did the same the swimming like a maniac. It remained neck and neck until they came up for air half way coming back. Zelda had gained the lead_. _

"_It appears Link is slower when he is above the water compared to Zelda"_ Ike thought. As the two racers reached the edge of the pool Zelda began to get tired and slowed down considerably giving Link a chance, but he was just as tired putting all the strength he had into the last kick back on the other side of the pool. It was going to be a close call, Ike could just tell, but Zelda had won by a finger tip.

Zelda climbed up out of the pool water dripping down her hair. Ike looked over at Link as he got out of the pool water dripping down his well muscled body; water was dripping down his blonde locks and rolled down his satin smooth skin. The weight of water and the force of him getting out of the pool pulled his shorts down further giving Ike a slight view of his firm butt.

"You're starring at him." Zelda breathed in Ike's ear scaring him and making him jump.

"What, no I wasn't" Ike denied blushing hugely giving him away. Zelda gave him an eye roll.

"So who won?" Link asked curiosity plain on his face looking at Marth and then the blue eyes pierced Ike.

"Sadly it was Zelda" Marth said looking at Zelda and Ike, he had obviously seen Ike starring to. Link's smiled faded a little.

"Awww Faroroe! I thought for sure that I had won that." Link said whining a little.

"It's ok Link it was really close." Ike said quickly he didn't like seeing Link said he wanted him to feel better, Ike always wanted to see him smiling. They had all gotten back into the warmth of the pool, and had started swimming around doing laps around each other as they talked.

"Oh gods I forgot! I better go, I have practice with Ness in 5 minutes and it's clear across the castle." Marth said looking at the clock on the wall. Everyone wished him well and he rushed off into the changing room.

They continued swimming for another twenty minutes or so, when Ike's stomach started growling from hunger.

"Goddesses is it noon already! We better go before Kirby and Wario eat all of the food!" Zelda said jumping when the lunch gong came signaling that it was lunch time. They swam to the edge of the pool Link and Ike following her. Ike couldn't believe that it was lunch time already either, he had learned a lot of Hyrule and the princess. _"She's actually quite nice when she warms up to you" _Ike thought as he and Link walked into the men's changing room. They walked over to the showers and into the separate stalls closing the curtains behind him and turned on the water.

Ike was washing his hair when he was pushed up against the wall he yelped from the contact of the cold tile. He felt a large hand grab his butt.

"Oh I like this one." A voice whispered into Ike's ear sending shivers down his spine, it wasn't Link the voice was different lower and not as husky and he was the same height as Ike. Just as sudden as the man came he was gone. Ike turned quickly to see Link throw the man up against the opposite wall.

"Touch him again Snake and I will break your arms" Link said his voice hard as steel; pulling his arms up behind the man's back as to prove his point. He spun Snake around and threw him out of the stall. "Now get out you pervert!"

"You ok Ike he didn't hurt you did he?" Link asked turning back to Ike concern striking through his voice, and walked closer to Ike his eyes looking over his body searching for any marks. His breath ghosted over Ike's neck as he got closer looking for any bruise that might appear. Ike shivered Link's warm body was almost pressed against his.

"I'm fine Link really he just snuck up behind me that all." Ike said he was shocked by the hero's sudden change in attitude. The hylian pressed a little against Ike and sounded like smelled him. _"Oh gods! Did he just smell me?"_ Ike thought. Link pushed off him, pleased that there weren't any bruises backed away from the mercenary.

"We should finish up Zelda will get worried if we take too long." Link stated and walked out of the stall over to his.

"_What was that back there?"_ Ike thought but he shook the thought away and finished his shower and changed back into his tunic and pants. He stepped out when he bumped into someone knocking him to the floor.

"Of, oh I'm sorry!" A young man in a red cape said he was wearing a backpack; he looked like a normal young man about Ike's age. He pulled Ike up off the ground. "You're the new guy right Ike isn't it?" He said politely

"Yeah, and you are?" Ike asked.

"My name is Red; I'm new here to just arrive about two weeks ago. Oh hey Link, Zelda asked me to look for you guys she's getting impatient. She said that if you don't hurry up, Sheik will come and drag you out there even if you don't have any clothes on. Those were her exact words." Red said calling out to Link who still hadn't come out from his stall.

"I'm hurrying these clothes are hard to get on when you're still wet." Link called out.

"Why are you still wet? Don't you have a towel?" Red asked walking over to the stall.

"I sort of forgot to bring mine I think I left it at Zelda's room!" Link said quietly embarrassment plain through his voice

"Tell Zelda that we will be out in a second, Link is having some trouble with his clothes" Ike said, Red nodded and rushed out, before he left he turned.

"I'd hurry up though Sheik might come in anyways wondering what's taking so long, he is even more impatient then the princess." Red warned and then left. Ike turned to the stall that he had used and grabbed his towel and threw it over the wall to Link.

"Oh goddesses really? Ike I need you to hand me it I'm sort of busy at the moment." Link said farther away then Ike thought he was.

"Um… ok…" Ike said _"Busy!"_ he thought but he walked out of his stall and went over to the one Link was using. He cleared his constricting throat. "I'm coming in!" Ike warned and he walked in.

Ike kept his eyes on the floor trying to give Link the privacy that he needed. Ike grabbed the towel and handed it to Link purposely averting his eyes.

"Um Ike I'm over here." Link said Ike looked over at Link and quickly tried to avert his eyes again blushing crimson, but Ike couldn't stop looking at the position that Link was in. Ike laughed quietly to himself, Link had somehow managed to get caught up in his tunic which was now skin tight. The wet tunic refused to relinquish its hold on Link's caught arms making it impossible for him to get his arms out, Link had gotten the tunic all the way up to his chest but that's when the thick fabric bundled making it impossible to free his arms. His arms were up in the air from trying to get the tunic off. He still had on his swimming trunks which hung precariously on his hips about ready to fall off at any moment. "Ike I'm going to need your help getting my shorts off since my hands are a little busy." Link asked.

Ike jumped out of his skin when he heard the hylians request. Ike checked to make sure they were the only ones in the changing room_. "Ok Ike just take a deep breath, he is just stuck and need some help, nothing sexual about that!"_ Ike said trying to calm his skipping heart, and clear his disturbing thoughts. "Can you turn around?" Ike asked grabbing Link's jeans from the bench that had his clothes. Link nodded and turned around facing away from him. _"Gods I can't believe that I'm actually doing this!"_ Ike thought as he walked up to Link. He slowly pulled down Link's shorts not looking down just staring at silky blonde locks of the Hylian.

Ike and Link were suddenly spun around so they were face to face and jammed up the wall. Ike felt the cold touch of cold steel up against his throat. He was staring at the shocked hylian they were pushed so they were chest to chest Link's man hood pressed up against Ike's thigh.

"What the Faroroe do you think you are doing?" A cold heartless rasping voice asked Ike he was hidden behind Link so Ike couldn't get a good view of the man.

"I.. I…" Ike stammered trying to process who the raspy voice could be and how he had snuck up on Ike.

"Goddesses Sheik is that you? Oh gods this probably looks really bad." Link said blushing hugely the tips of his pointed ears going red, eyes wide with horror.

"Oh you have no idea!" Sheik said coldly pressing the knife harder against Ike's throat "Just what where you planning on doing mercenary?" he whispered.

"It's not what you're thinking I was just helping him!" Ike said trying to get a good look at this person named Sheik but he was hidden behind Link so he couldn't see him.

"Why do I have such a hard time believing you?" Sheik laughed coldly

"Sheik it's true I asked for his help, now can you please get off of me!" Link said there was a sudden explosion and Link was freed and walked away from Ike the person suddenly vanishing. Then a medium height man appeared in front of Ike and threw him out of the stall. "I'll take it from here thank you!" Sheik said coldly closing the curtain after Ike was out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Awww Sheik why did you do that they were doing great!"<em> Zelda asked emerging from her separate sphere of thoughts. _"I allowed you to check on them not ruin the perfectly amazing moment they were going to have. Goddesses I worked so hard!"_

"_I'm sorry my lady I guess I did over react a little please forgive me."_ Sheik replied as he helped Link get dressed. "I'm sorry Link, I didn't mean to intrude on whatever was happening between you two." Sheik said apologectly.

"_A little_!" Zelda shouted in Sheik's head. _" You probably just crushed Link's heart, and scared the shit out of Ike!"_

"It's ok there wasn't anything going on anyways, he was just helping me get unstuck." Link said walking out of the stall. Ike was waiting outside for them he walked over to them. "Ready to get something to eat with Zelda! I'm starving." Ike asked. Link looked over at Sheik who nodded.

"_Ready to come out Princess?"_ Sheik thought politely

"_Yes Sheik thank you for your service."_ Zelda said. Sheik spun around the familiar bright light appeared as he transformed in to Zelda.

"Zelda! What the hell are you doing here where did Sheik go!" Ike shouted shock was written on his face.

"It's complicated, but in the mean time let's get something to eat please." Zelda said and started walking towards the exit, Link and a confused Ike following behind her. _"Thanks Sheik, I'm going to have to work twice as hard now, Ike clearly is scared of you."_ Zelda thought

"_I'm sorry my lady, it was a misunderstanding, but I don't trust him your grace. Something is different about him."_ Sheik thought warily.

"_Nonsense I think he is quite charming, he is just acts different then Hylians; if you actually talked to other people Sheik, you would know what I'm talking about."_ Zelda replied to her friend _"You have to be more social! You have to talk to more than just Samus." _She chides her friend.

"So what is up with the whole one second Sheik is standing in front of me about ready to kill me, and then you are there talking about getting something to eat?" Ike said as they sat down at one of the tables closes to table full of food. Zelda took a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"It's kind of complicated, but it is always been the same. It started out with the Princess that helped the hero of time." Zelda said she had been through this every single time someone new came so she had it practically memorized. "Ganondorf's reincarnation, the person over there." She said pointing over to the Geruedo man. "Was trying to capture the princess, her body guard and nurse maid Impa and my name sake left the castle before he stormed it, they went to the sheikiah hidden village but he somehow found it. They were forced to bond with Sheik, the head of the sheikiah's son. Zelda remained in Sheiks form staying hidden from Ganondorf and guided the Hero of time too Ganondorf's destruction. Ever since then the princess of Hyrule which is always named Zelda has had Sheik with her guiding her with his wisdom from the past princesses."

"Wow so you guys are connected then? Can you guys speaking telepathically?" Ike asked it was the same question that they all asked

"Yes we can." Zelda responded.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ike said a wicked grin on his face.

"_See Sheik he isn't so bad,"_ Zelda thought to Sheik, but the Sheikiah was sulking in his sphere ignoring his princess at the moment. _"Would it cheer you up if you trained a bit it always seems to clear your head?" _Zelda asked, it seemed to catch Sheiks attention though.

"_Yes my lady I think it would help a lot." _Sheik said. "Hey guys, now that lunch is done do you want to sneak in some practice? Maybe you could meet Toon Link, and Samus Ike, they are usually there." Zelda suggested

"Sure sounds like some fun." Ike said standing up to throw away his empty tray away. Link joined them as they walked to the practice arena. They made some small talk, as they walked there Ike was mostly interested in the skills that Samus and toon Link had.

"You will just have to find out for yourself." Link said smiling "The main point is not to under estimate anyone here everyone has a strong point somewhere somehow." They reached arena, the sound of metal clanging on metal rang of the walls.

"_Ready to come out Sheik?"_ Zelda asked her friend

"_Yes."_ Was the only response she got from him, the blinding light came as she transformed.

"Hello Sheik haven't seen you here in a while." Samus said walking up to the group of friends, Samus was Sheiks only non hylian person that he actually enjoyed talking to.

"Sorry, Zelda hates this place she rarely gets anytime away from Peach." Sheik apologized. Samus nodded understand that Zelda and Peach had a strange princessly bond that made both Sheik and Samus sick.

"Hey Link! Who is the person next to you, I have never seen him before." Toon Link asked he began bombarded Ike with thousands of questions.

"Did you come here to train? Come on let's go before Toony gets on your nerves again." Samus asked rushing Sheik off to the center platform. "Where do you want to go; Eldin bridge sound good?" Samus asked Sheik nodded.

He touched the crystal orb in the center of the platform. "Eldin Bridge 20 minute training!" he shouted. The familiar shaking came as the platform changed to the large hylian bridge, the setting sun casting large shadows on the bridge.

"Ready! GO!" The speakers shouted, Samus and Sheik ran towards each other. Samus moved in for a kick but Sheik blocked with his fore arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody in case you don't know from previous stories I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! Yep it's a secret thing that I love to torture my readers. So Please REVIEW I would love it if you do also it makes me feel better about myself because I did a good or a really bad job I need to know. Also any grammatical errors! I think I spelt that wrong I'm sorry. THANKS! PIES FOR EVERYONE! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After the swim Ike realizes that he has feelings for Link. Mean while Link is worried that Ike doesn't like him back and is afraid that the kiss they had didn't mean anything and that he pushed to hard. After a couple of weeks Link decides that he should take Ike out to Smash City. How will that work out?

Warning this is a yaoi so there is M/M kissing, and also man feeling another man up, hmmm anything else… Oh! Sadly no one in this story I own or the game's mentioned in this.

Chapter 3

Awkward Moments

Sheik leapt gracefully out of harms way and threw a needle at a missile that Samus launched at him it exploded before got anywhere close to Sheik. A fan appeared beside Sheik he grabbed it and ran to Samus, he hesitated and took her moment of hesitation to disappear; appearing behind her in a flash of smoke he attacked with the fan hitting her again and again.

"This…. Is… so ….. cheating…" Samus said with each hit, Sheik smiled he disappeared again throwing the fan away he appeared above her and kicked down throwing Samus a good lengths away from him, he threw three needles at her while dodging one of her missals again. Then the sound of a trumpet came Sheik ignored it and ran up to Samus. She kicked landing it perfectly on Sheik's stomach knocking the breath out of him, his light weight made him go flying across the bridge he stopped himself landing gracefully on the balls of his feet,

"You forgot about something Samus." Sheik thought smiling as he saw his friend get ran over by the green bulbin Sheik ran as fast as he could, jumping at the last second over the green monster and threw Samus towards the bomb the monster just dropped in the center of the bridge, Sheik threw a pound that was lying next to Samus she was instantly buried deep in the ground unable to move.

Sheik ran away as the bomb exploded throwing Samus out of the arena. Sheik taunted Samus a little she leaped to the other side of the bridge avoiding Sheik as best she could.

"Come on Samus, you can do it!" Toon Link shouted encouraging her to go on.

"Go Sheik!" Ike shouted surprising the sheikiah but his choice of alliance.

"_Focus Sheik she's coming"_ Zelda warned him as Samus jumped across the broken bridge she threw a missile at him he dodge but she expected him to do she slammed down on him with the weight of her metal suit knocking him down she threw as many punches as she could before rolling into a ball and throwing a mine at the same time. Sheik was disorientated from the punches that Samus gave him and so he didn't notice the mine until it exploded sending him across the bridge, he jumped stopping his movement and landed with the grace of a cat, except while he was throw Samus had managed to get a smash ball her body glowed with extreme amounts of energy.

It was too late she had activated her smash before Sheik could react he could feel the intense heat of her gun before it hit him he stood there as the rays hit him after it ended he was thrown back by the last shock wave, there was no escaping that one.

* * *

><p>"Do you see that ball hovering above Samus" Link pointed out as they watched the intense battle lay out before them<p>

"Yeah I think so." Ike responded looking around he found it eventually

"You must do everything in your power to get that, it has gives you immense power to execute your final smash." Link explained.

"Your final what?" Ike asked confusion on his face.

"Just watch you will see when Samus uses hers." Link said waving off Ike's question and turned his attention back to the fight, as if on cue Samus hit the ball with a kick she glowed with power, Sheik was still falling but he corrected himself in time to avoid falling down the broke bridge he landed on the ground with amazing grace and turned to face Samus just as she began changing, her gun grew out and started glowing throwing heat and light brighter than the sun the bright lights were there for a few seconds and then stopped Sheik went flying from the arena.

Ike's mouth hung open in shock from the sudden change in the ways the battle was going. Sheik and Samus were now even.

"That is a final smash; everyone's is different and unique and as you saw extremely powerful." Link said smiling. Pieces of Samus suit broke off from over heating. "But there are risks especially for Samus, her suit over heats and breaks down she can't use it unless she gets another smash ball, Sheik now as the advantage because Samus lacks powerful moves which is pretty much the only way to kill Sheik." Link said analyzing the battle before it even happened.

Sheik fought with immense intensity throwing punch after punch on Samus's unprotected body.

"Doesn't that hurt; I mean Sheik should be dead." Ike asked Link shook his head

"This is all simulated the people experience the pain yes but once the battle is over they come out good as new." He explained a smile on his face, Sheik had placed a well aimed throw with his chain zapping Samus with the magic inside of it temporally paralyzing Samus then a flash came from the arena the setting Hylian sun throwing shadows everywhere made the flash brighter.

"Oh there's another one get it Samus." Toon Link shouted bouncing with excitement. Sheik threw a needle at Samus and ran to catch up with the hovering ball of energy he jumped and kicked in a spiral he jumped again and disappeared in a flash.

"Watch out for that Ike it doesn't look like it but that's actually an explosion it does almost as much damage as one of my bombs." Link warned pointing to the Sheikiah sure enough the ball broke showering Sheik with energy.

"Sheik has to be absolutely precise with his aim and timing." Link said. Sheik ran up to Samus and threw his chain at her again paralyzing her again. "Oh well played Sheik I would have never thought of that." Link said clapping his hands

"Do it Sheik." Ike shouted

"_Come on I can't lose this bet with Toony I don't have any money on me right now!"_ Link thought.

A sudden golden light appeared from Sheik a golden bow appeared he pulled back on it and shot an arrow at Samus aim perfect. The slow motion camera screen appeared above them showing as the arrow leaped from the bow and hit Samus, who was then thrown across the bridge the blue light of Samus leaving the arena flashed as the speaker shouted time.

"Ok Toony pay up 50 bucks if Sheik won and he did in rupees if possible." Link shouted with excitement, the shorter Link sighed and got out his wallet and handed him the right amount in red green and blue rupees.

"Come on Ike let's go congratulate Sheik on his awesome win." Link said and ran of to the stairs down to the arena Ike and Toon Link followed.

"You are amazing Sheik wow." Ike said with amazement he never really expected Sheik to be such a good fighter.

"Yeah way to go Sheik" Link agreed pounded the young sheikiah on the back

"That was well played Sheik I thought it was going to be a tie." Samus said shaking hands with Sheik and then wiping her sweat drenched forehead.

"Yeah it was a good fight, thanks Samus." Sheik said sweat was dripping down his face also.

"Hey Ike, do you want to go to the archery range? It's my favorite place." Link asked

"Sure let's go." Ike said, Link jumped with glee and he grabbed his arm and rushed off to the range leaving Sheik Samus and Toony behind them to talk about the battle.

* * *

><p>Ike's and Link's friendship pretty much hit it off then they became strong friends each night they would spend in one of their rooms talking about fighting stances or the upcoming battles and who they were betting would win, both not aware of each others feelings for each other . It had been a month since Ike came to the smash mansion, and he had made friends with almost everyone, except for a few people like Ganondorf and Bowser, Wario to and especially Snake. He shared a strong bond with Pit and Red but he was inseparable with Link they did everything together, ate, trained, and swam.<p>

* * *

><p>It was morning and Ike and Link were heading to the dining hall to get something to eat, they made it to the dining hall and where grabbing bacon, eggs and anything that look particular good that morning. Link had his master sword on his back and his shield in front of it, Ike had his sacred sword on his hip latched on with his belt. Suddenly there was a loud slap and Ike yelped.<p>

"You got a nice ass there Griel." Snake said as he walked away, Link ran up to Snake and kicked him in the groin and threw him up the wall he unsheathed his sword and sat the master sword dangerously close to the special ops neck.

"What did I tell you about touching him?" Link asked his blue eyes had a strange fire behind them that anyone rarely saw

.

"That you would kick my ass." Snake responded with a sly grin on his face his voice cracking from the kick to his groin. Link slowly slid the master sword down Snake's neck cutting him effortlessly and dangerously close to his jugular.

"Let that be a reminder then." Link spat he turned and walked up to Ike a smile on his face the fire had disappeared in his eyes and the usual glint was there.

"What is with him and my ass?" Ike asked as he grabbed some eggs from the table.

"_Well you can't deny Ike does have a nice ass."_ Link thought

"Um do you really think so?" Ike asked awkwardly turning to look at Link.

"_Oh goddesses did I just say that out loud! Shit! Curse me to the evil realm why don't you Farore."_ Link thought

"And what are you guys talking about?" Zelda asked walking up behind Link saving him from discussing the awkward moment that just transpired before him.

"We were just talking about possibly going out to the city today since nothing is really going on and I have never been and Link thought it would be nice to show me around." Ike said shaking his head like he was disagreeing with himself

"Oh sounds like fun can I join you Peach is starting to get on my nerves." The princess asked she received shocked looks from the two heroes.

"You, really, tired of Peach, the world must be ending." Link joked as jigglypuff shoved him out of its way.

"Yeah well when all she talks about is all the "hot" guys and her plans to seduce all of them before the year's end it gets kind of old." Zelda said adding huge air quotes to the hot part.

Both heroes nodded with the comment that she made they couldn't blame her for wanting a Peach free day. They reached their usual table that they sat at, they received greetings from their friend as they sat down.

"So who do you think is going to win the next match Mario or Luigi? It defiantly is going to be interesting seeing the two brothers fight." Red asked continuing his conversation with Pit while stuffing his face with his buttermilk pancakes.

"Mario is going to win for sure." Pit quickly decided drinking his milk. Red shook his head

"I don't think so Luigi has been pretty good lately I mean he beat you pretty fast yesterday he barely had any damage and he still clobbered you." Red pointed out, Pit shook his head.

"That didn't count I was just going to use my final smash except for he had to steal it from me." Pit argued pointing his finger at Red. "Let's not forget that your Charazard got beat by a pink blob." He pushed back smiling.

"Come on let's go before they start punching each other." Zelda whispered in Link's pointed ear causing it to twitch from her voice. He nodded and tapped Ike on the shoulder who was staring off in space ignoring the two males now rolling on the floor fighting punches going everywhere.

"Come on let's go." Link whispered his high tenor voice cutting through Ike's dazziness he nodded and got up along with the two Hylians and walked out to the entrance to the mansion, they hopped on the monorail that would take them to Smash City.

"Warning these doors are closing" the automated voice said "Caution step away from the doors."

"Hold on! This train is now moving!" The women said

"Did she just say Oh god?" Ike said panicking a little, Zelda smiled by what he said Link shook his head.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Ike shouted with glee as they walked off the monorail.

"Whoa chill it Ike this is only the monorail station." Zelda said grabbing Link's arm who then grabbed Ike and lead them out of the station. They walked out to see the bustling city cars driving this way and that and the sound of thousands of people talking reached Link's sensitive ears.

"_Goddess I hate that there are so many people here."_ Link thought. The weather was perfect to go out though it wasn't to hot or too chilly and the sun shown brightly. Link growled sensing someone's presence behind him his inner wolf warning him of an attack. He turned around his hand on his sword but breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that Samus you know how I feel about people sneaking up behind me." He greeted the bounty hunter she was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blue blouse, which was a strange sight since mostly she preferred her metal suit, she smiled and nodded.

"Hello to you Link, Ike, Zelda mind if I join you." Samus asked politely they nodded and walked off to the market so look at the shops.

"So what do you think Link would this look good on me?" Zelda asked holding a blue dress up to her thin frame. Link looked up and down and shook his head

"It doesn't go with your eyes. I think it is more of Samus's style anyways." Link joked, Zelda's eyes flashed with an idea, Samus shook her head warily.

"No! I don't really think so." She said, backing up slowly.

"Oh nonsense Link has a keen eye for fashion he is always right." Zelda said

"Hey Link come over here." Ike called out from the shop next to the clothing shop

"Coming, you got lucky this time Samus but when I come back you are going to try it on." Link said sternly and then walked over to the blacksmith's shop that was next door. Ike was looking at the different selection of knifes and daggers on the counter.

"I haven't seen a design like this one before." Ike said pointing to a dagger Link walked over to mercenary and looked at the dagger it was made of waved tapered steel with a strange design on the base of the dagger.

"That looks like a Hylian style see that symbol on the hilt that is the triforce, a sacred relic in Hyrule." Link stated pulling out his master sword and showed Ike the similar designs between the dagger and the sword.

"Hey Brother!" The goron said walking into the shop and turned to look at Link and Ike

"Oh gods!" Ike shouted jumping from the deep bass voice of the Goron. Link smiled from his friend's embarrassment

"Its fine he's a Goron a race from my world they are quite gentle even though they don't look like it." Link reassured his friend. Ike nodded and then handed Link back his sword.

"How much for the dagger?" Ike asked taking out his leather wallet, Link waved his hand.

"Don't bother I'll buy it for you, a present from me." Link said talking out his leather pouch full of hylian rupees.

"Its twenty rupees for that dagger. Thanks brother." The Goron said as Link handed him a red rupee, the goron handed Ike the highly decorative sheath that came with the dagger and they walked back to the clothing shop that Zelda and Samus were at.

"Link Ike come quick you have to see this!" Zelda ran up to both of them and dragged them to the end of the shop where the dressing rooms were located. Both of the hero's mouths dropped when the saw Samus dressed in the blue silk dress that Zelda had on earlier she blushed shyly.

"How did you get it on her?" Link asked shock was written all over his face making Samus blush even bigger. Ike looked up and down at Samus and nodded.

"It goes beautifully with your eyes." Ike said Samus was now a dark shade of a beet from all the complements she was getting.

"I have my ways, but see I told you Link as great taste in cloths especially dresses." Zelda said a slight glint in her eyes, this time it was Link's turn to blush from the unmanly complement that Zelda gave him.

"What do you have there?" Samus asked Ike seeing the shiny new dagger hanging on his belt next to his sword. He took it and showed it to her and Zelda, Samus eyes lit up as she saw the triforce on the hilt.

"This is hylian it looked a lot like the one Sheik has I was wondering why it looked familiar." She said Zelda asked if she could see it Ike said gingerly handed it to Zelda who looked it end over end.

"Ah here it is I was right this was made for sheikiah, you must take of this dagger it is an important part of a sheikiah's weapons and my country." Zelda said pointing out the symbol of the protectors of the royal family. Zelda handed the dagger back to Ike who gently put it back in its sheath.

"Come on there is so much to show you Ike and not enough time to do it in." Link said and rushed him off to another store down the ways.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of shopping and eating and looking at random junk from Smash city and the small group were all tired as they walked slowly back to the station. The train was packed with people leaving to go back to their houses for the night, the small group filed into the back of the train there was little room to move around and there wasn't enough room for them to sit so they stood by the window Ike had a beautiful view of the ocean as they went across the bridge. He was interrupted in his thoughts as he was violently shoved back bumping into Zelda, Link grabbed Ike before he could fall on top of the princess.<p>

"What the goddesses is your problem lady." Link angrily asked the lady that pushed Ike.

"I'm terribly sorry young man, but I was pushed to." The old women said irritation was plain through her voice.

"Jigg... jigglly… jigglypuff." The balloon Pokemon said as he moved around pushing people out his way mashing Link up against Ike. The cool glass pressed up against Ike's neck

"Uff oh sorry Ike." Link grunted blushing as he swept his hair out his eyes.

"Hey Jiggly, get back here." Kirby shouted running in the closing area of passengers. The balloon Pokemon pulled out a microphone and tapped to make sure it worked.

"Oh Goddess no!" Zelda shouted as she rushed trying to stop the Pokemon from singing but the crowd refused to move out of the way.

"Sheik come out!" Zelda shouted the blinding flash of light came as Zelda transformed into Sheik_. _

"_Oh hurry Sheik I don't want to fall asleep in this awkward position. Gods knows what I would do in my sleep."_ Ike thought as Link was pushed again as the crowd moved out of the Pokemon's way.

"Samus mind if I hop on." Sheik asked, Samus nodded. The limber sheikiah hopped on Samus shoulder and ran across the people's heads and shoulders.

"Jiggly puff…" The Pokemon started to sing but was stopped by Sheik's hand stuffed down his mouth. He turned and glared at Sheik and puffed out growing bigger and bigger blowing up like a balloon. Sheik didn't budge, bravely keeping the Pokemon quiet, shouts came from the people moving out of the growing Pokemon's way.

Link was pushed up against Ike causing their lips to connect. Lightning streaked through Ike's body when Link's soft lips touched his, his eyes wide with horror as he confirmed that Link was actually kissing him. The hero of twilight's golden locks of hair where in his bright blue eyes they to where wide with horror as they were shoved closer together, their bodies now completely touching each others chest to chest, hips to hips, legs to legs. Ike let out a squeak as he felt the dagger digging into his side.

"Kirby I need your help Samus come help quickly." Sheik shouted to the others, he fought to keep jigglypuff from puffing up anymore, but it was in vain he kept on growing, pushing everyone further together, causing the small hylian to be pushed up against Ike even more their lips never leaving. Link had ridden up Ike's leg and now Link was holding on to Ike so he wouldn't fall on a baby stroller that was digging into Link's leg. They had no room to move at all, not even to break the kiss.

"Kirby hurry!" Sheik shouted seeing that Samus was unable to help, Sheik was getting pushed up against the door to the train. Kirby finally made it.

"Kirby distract him so Sheik can turn back to Zelda." Samus shouted getting further pressed up against the emergency exit of the speeding train.

The pink blob nodded and quickly sucked up the Pokemon, there was a temporary moment of space enough for Link and Ike to gasp a few quick breaths before Kirby grew double the size of the Pokemon squeezing Link and Ike together again making them kiss again and the dagger to dig further into Ike.

"_Something else is poking me this time."_ Ike thought feeling something push against his pelvis. _"Oh gods is that what I think it is. Oh gods please don't let it be what I think it is!"_ Ike thought the thing poking him grew as they were pushed again from Zelda fighting to get some room. "_Oh gods it is, why are you doing this to me!"_ Ike cursed as Link's growing manhood pressed against his pelvis, he tried to think of something else but his thoughts kept turning to Link's member. _"I hope he can't fell mine."_ Ike thought as he felt his starting to grow, from the disturbing thoughts of Ike's feeling. Ike couldn't stop thinking what he wanted to do with that appendage.

"Zelda hurry do something!" Samus shouted pressing closer to the emergency exit.

"I can't use my magic my hands are stuck!" Zelda shouted back.

"Please hold on this train is stopping" came the way to cheerful automated voice, the train slowed done. "We have reached the Smash Mansion; please back away from the doors these doors are opening." The women said the train pain stakenling slowed down and stopped the doors opened, the people spilled out of the door Ike held on to Link so he wouldn't fall on the floor, they broke away from each other, breathing heavily Link's face was flush from the lack of oxygen.

"Thanks Ike, you can let go of me now." Link said his usual high tenor voice suddenly lower and husky.

"Oh yeah sorry" Ike said and hurriedly sat Link down on the ground blushing gigantically when he saw Samus wink at him. She had seen what had happened on the train. Kirby slowly walked off of the train, Link, Ike, and Samus following.

"Thank you Kirby you can spit him out." Samus said and nodded to Zelda. Zelda lifted her hand to the pokemon as Kirby spit him out, she muttered something in hylian and her left hand glowed. Jigglypuff was lifted up and slowly shrank back to his normal size.

"You are in big trouble Jigglypuff that is the second time this week you have done this, we are going to take you straight to Mario and then have him decide if it needs to be dealt with Master Hand." Zelda said and nodded her head for Kirby and Samus to follow her as she took the pokemon to the plumber. Link and Ike followed they found Mario sitting in one of the louge.

"Hey Mario, Jigglypuff did it again." Samus greeted. Mario turned away from the television and rolled his eyes at the pokemon.

"You-a may-a leave Ike-a, Link-a and Kirby." The plumber said rushing them off to their bedrooms.

Link and Ike walked to Ike's room to talk about the day. The pale moon filtered through the stained glass as they made their way to Ike room. Ike shifted his pants trying to give his stiffness some more room. Ike hurriedly unlocked his door. Link pushed Ike in he turned to look out the hallway and checked to make sure that no one was there.

"_What is he doing?"_ Ike thought as Link closed the door and locked it, he turned to sit down on the couch and invited Ike to do the same. Ike sat down on the brown couch in Ike's untidy room. Link cursed something in hylian and was muttering incoherent words of the strange tongue.

Link suddenly threw his body at Ike catching him off guard he threw Ike even more off guard by the sudden hard kiss that he gave Ike throwing his thought process all to heck.

Link broke the kiss, he was practically was lying on top of Ike. His blonde hair feel down over his eyes. His cheeks still flush from the experience before. Link bent down seductively and breathed deeply.

Ike was officially in panic mode he knew that Link was straight sure he had a strange thing for fashion but Marth did to and he was straight. Plus he would flirt with all the girls especially with Samus; it was obvious that he like her right? But with all the stuff that was going on right now and Link's sudden protectiveness when ever Snake's touches Ike, and the remark that Link made this morning it was seriously making Ike reconsider his previous decision of Link's preference of a date.

"I can't take this anymore!" Link huffed as he bent down again and sniffed again he ran his hand up Ike's body and whispered in Ike's ear. "I love you Ike." He breathed.

"_WHAT!"_ Ike thought he held his breath; Link hesitated and then roughly fell on Ike. Link nuzzled in Ike's chest, Link started shaking and breathing heavily.

"Link are you alright?" Ike asked

"Go ahead, throw me out, call me fagot and all the other horrible names everyone says behind my back." Link said tears in his voice.

"_What is he talking about; do people really say that about him?"_ Ike thought he tried to comfort Link shhing him. Ike wrapped his arms Link and hugged him; he lifted Link so they were eye level.

"You clearly have underestimated me Link. Isn't that one thing you always telling me? Never underestimate your opponent." Ike said mocking Links voice. Link chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I would never do that to you. You are my best friend I would never let something like that come between our friendship." Ike said softly and as comforting as he could Link smiled by the comments that Ike had said.

"Besides I need to tell you something to." Ike said quietly.

"Yes Ike what is it?" Link asked his eyes piercing Ike causing a lump to form in Ike's throat.

"I love you too." Ike said slowly, the shock from those four words slowly crept on to the pointed features of the hylian.

"Oh goddesses do you really? Why didn't you tell me before? You made me hold these feelings for a month! Goddesses I hate you!" Link said jokingly.

"Oh I doubt that." Ike said quietly, Link bent down again.

"Yeah your right." Link said as he gently kissed him. A sudden banging came from the door.

"Ike, is Link with you?" Zelda asked she didn't bother waiting for them to open the door she appeared in front of them in mid kiss. "Din's fire I'm soooo sorry, Ike" She said and then disappeared.

"Well so much for keeping this a secret from anyone." Link said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya so what did you guys think eh! Is it good? To cliché I need to know! It's not over yet, there are going to be some amazing parts soon! YEA! I can't wait I have already started right it, so why isn't it already in this? Cuz I'm evil like that and love to put cliff hangers in! Keeps you on your toes! :-)! Please review I'm dying to know what your opinions are! OH! ALMOST FORGOT! The next chapter I think will be rated M for something special! Exciting I know right! Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A Simple Moment

WARNING THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! This is rated M for major yaoi. Which means M/M and that is exactly what happens there is a Man on a Man doing it! Also there is a lot of cussing I'm sorry... ummm not really but they don't belong to me blah blah blah you know the rest.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A Simple Moment Can Change Your Life

.  
><em>"Goddesses why does this always happens to me, Zelda always seems to pop in at the worst moments"<em> Link complained in his head.

"What do you mean? Keeping what a secret?" Ike questioned bringing Link back to reality, Link chuckled.

"You sure you want to know?" He whispered gazing down at Ike his cobalt eyes wide with obvious arousal. Ike nodded without hesitation. Link chuckled again slowly bending down. "Great I'll be right back get ready." Link whispered and used Fararoe's wind to warp to his bedroom.

The room was dark the blinds closed just like Link left them, he immediately ran to his bed. "Ouch!" Link yelped as he stubbed his toes on the bed post. He cursed and threw off his sword, shield, boomerang, quiver

"_Nanaryu I have a lot of shit." _Link thought as he pulled out his bow, bomb bag, clawshot, dominion rod, and his outrageously heavy ball and chain, and threw them on the bed.

"Ok I think that is everything." Link whispered, his eyes had adjusted to the dark room, he smiled remembering why he had come here in the first place, he ran to his bedside table and wrenched open the cabinet on the bottom. He began searching in his cabinet throwing the stuff hiding it out of his way. _"Where are you?"_ Link thought throwing his subscription of Archer of the Month magazine out of his cabinet. _"I swear it was in here underneath my bow oil."_ Link thought again.

"Looking for this?" Zelda asked Link jumped at the sound of her voice he turned to look at his princess in her grip was the bottle of lube that he was looking for. Link ran to grab it but Zelda warped out his way appearing on the other side of his bed.

"Give it back!" Link shouted, Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"What were you going to do with it?" She asked, this time it was Link's turn to shake his head.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing with it?" He shouted he warped to the other side, but Zelda did the same appearing where Link just was.

"Tell me what you are going to do with it first." She asked her eyes growing hard, she wanted an answer now. Link sighed knowing that no matter what he tried he was not going to get that bottle without giving in to his princesses request.

"What do you think I'm going to do with it, I mean seriously Zel, you just walked into what we were doing!" Link shouted, he was thankful that he was on the corner of the hallway, that way no one would hear them arguing.

"Oh Link you are naughty." Zelda said nodding like she already guessed it she just wanted to embarrassing Link by confirming her suspicions her eyes sparkling she threw the bottle to Link, he grabbed it. "Go get him tiger." She said making a rawring sound like a cat and disappeared. _"Oh Din she is never going to forget this." _Link thought, he threw his cap on the bed and warped to Ike's room.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I took so long." Link apologized appearing in front of the couch throwing the bottle on the bed.<p>

"Oh no you are fine." Ike said walking out of the bathroom, he was drying his hair from taking a quick shower, he was only wearing his green pants his ved abs hard from the rapid temperature change from the warm shower to the colder room. Link looked up and down at licking his lips hungrily. He ran up to Ike, standing on his tip toes so he could kiss him surprising the mercenary causing him to drop the towel.

"Sorry, you just irresistible." Link apologized again stepping back flat on his feet.

"Don't apologize you are the same way." Ike whispered as he threw his towel in to the bathroom.

"Ok than, I hope you don't mind if we start here." Link said he grabbed Ike's hand and pushed him up against the wall.

"Yeah, that's okay," Ike replied pulling Link's mouth down on to his. "It's more than okay," he muttered against Link's smiling lips grating his hips against Link's. He could feel the taller man's cock hard pressing against his leg. Ike traced his tongue along Link's jaw drawing up to the base of Link's pointed ear. He nibbled on the base playing with his earring drawing a hiss of pleasure from the hero. Ike chuckled from the response and then licked his way up and down Link's sensitive ears.

Ike's hands skirted down and then under Link's tunic, his warm strong calloused hands playing with his stomach he lifted the shirt. Link taking the hint lifted his arms as Ike pulled his tunic up. Ike continued playing Link's ear as Link kissed up and down his throat. Ike started rubbing Link's nipple flicking at the nib, causing it to harden.

Link forgot how to breathe for a moment and found himself choking in an effort to get some air into his lungs. Ike slowly came down to rest against the juncture of Link's throat, his long fingers leaving his nipples and started stroking over Link's Adam's apple. Link was unsure what Ike was going for he let out a small moan as Ike latched on to his throat and sucked. If he was attempting to help Link breath again he was failing miserably. That warm mouth clasped around his throat, was having the opposite effect and Link all but gave up on oxygen and let his head fall back. He could breathe was overrated anyway.

"Enough!" Link gasped he tried to pulling the taller man off of him but Ike wouldn't let go. Link tried to move forward to sample Ike's skin, Ike let go after quickly tracing the mark on Link's throat with his tongue. Swallowing Link said struggling to breathe, "Ike...I want..." Meeting Link's eyes, Ike rolled his hips, grinding his cock down on Link's cock both of them struggling to be free from their pants.

"Yes?" Ike hissed with wild eyes.

"I want to taste you," Link demanded his brilliant blue eyes sparkling Something flashed in Ike's eyes and then it was gone and he moved to kiss Link again.

"I thought you would never ask." Ike whispered into the kiss pulling back while gently nipping Link's plump bottom lip. "Gods! You wanna taste? I want you to eat me up," Ike bit out pushing his cock against Link's thigh, creating the most delicious friction with every thrust of his hips. Link moaned as he shared the same friction. Link bent down to Ike's flat muscular stomach to taste him goddesses did he want a taste. Link brushed he hand against Ike's stomach, the muscle rippled at his touch. Link began licking his way up Ike's body. Tracing his way up with each muscle. He made it up to Ike's nipples hard from the fridge air and from the sheer arousal that Link was giving him.

Link smiled at his handy work, he slowly licked his way around one nipple while teasing the other with his hand. Ike moaned at the sensations spiking through his body. He shook from pleasure. Link licked his way to the other nipple doing the same.

"Oh Link!" Ike moaned loudly as Link flicked his tongue across Ike's hard nipple. Link traced his tongue up to the junction of his collarbone and sucked drawing a moan and a few mews from Ike.

"I've never..." Ike started to confess but Link's teeth biting into his shoulder stopped him.

"Me either," Link said running his tongue over the impression his teeth had made in Ike's tender flesh, as if to sooth the sting. And Link couldn't stop. Farore! He wanted to do more he loved the taste of Ike, it was a mixture of sweat, and something sweet, like strawberries or maybe peppermint, or something in between. It was so intense that Link wanted more.

* * *

><p>Ike wanted to be marked, he wanted Link to lay claim to every inch of his body. It was intense, turning him inside out, skin tingling like a livewire, making everything that much harder. Ike had never wanted to be more dominated by someone than he did in that instant he wanted everyone know that he was Link's.<p>

The mark that Ike had given Link was turning red marring Link's normally pale freckled flesh. Marks that would darken and stay for days, telling everyone that Ike's mouth had mapped Link's flesh in passion. Link stood on his tip toes again as the moved up Ike's throat tracing his tongue up Ike's bobbing Adam's apple. Gods Link had such an amazing tongue the way he flicks it and sweeps it across Ike's skin. Link moved to his lips and pecked a little on Ike's lips.

"Follow me." Link order his usual high tenor voice surprisingly husky and low.

With have lidded eyes Ike was lead to his bed. Ike pulled Link down on his bed, Ike rolled so he was on top of Link. He traced his tongue around Link's pointed ears causing him to shudder with pleasure. Ike's hand ghosted down Link's chest and his stomach. He slowly pulled down Link's tights pulling his boots off. Link's hard cock bounced against his stomach finally free from his tights. Ike traced his tongue up Link's strong thigh and up to his cock.

"Oh no you don't." Link shouted grabbing Ike's hand with iron force pulling him up and kissed him harshly. "This is about you. I have something special in store for you." Link said his voice somehow lower and huskier, Ike's cock jumped at the sound of his voice. He rolled around so Ike was on his bed and Link on top. He unzipped his pants and slowly pulled his pants down. Ike's cock bounced up happily free from pants. Their warm bodies together Link started grinding his hips against Ike's, making him moan loudly from the delicious friction. Ike's eyes were clouded with pleasure, he saw Link reach for something. He heard the loud snap of something being opened. Ike jumped from the cold touch

"Wait! What are...?" Ike questioned urgently as he felt something press against his entrance.

Link let out a shaky laugh, "Don't worry, I'll go slow. Just relax."

Ike flashed a quick grin and nodded trying to relax as Link added another finger he slowly waited for Ike to adjust. Link added a third finger and slowly pushed in and out. Ike moaned, Link nodded,_ "that's a good sign."_ Link thought he wanted to bring as much pleasure from this as he could. He scissor around trying to open him as much as he could.

Pulling his fingers out of Ike, left Ike with a tempting pout that Link couldn't ignore, sucking on Ike's bottom lip, he claimed a hiss from Ike.

"You ready," he muttered against Ike's lips.

"What? Oh yeah I'm" Ike questioned his face flush from what Link had been doing.

"Ok, I'll go slowly!" Link said warily. Ike nodded moving in time to Link's fingers. Link pulled his fingers out receiving a hiss from Ike. He grabbed with his free hand the bottle of lube and opened it with his teeth, and poured a generous amount on his dick. _"Oh! Fararoe that's cold."_Link thought. He brought Ike's legs up a little and slowly went in.

It was so warm and tight. The urge to plant his feet firm against the floor and fuck his full length into Ike with one single stroke was so strong, that Link's hips actually bucked up almost involuntarily before he could control himself

"Sorry," Link muttered under his breath, which was being expelled in harsh winded pants, his face flush from arousal.

"Fucker!" Ike spat out pushing at where Link was holding on to Ike's hips firm, preventing any movement.

"Din...I'm...sorry," guilt and pleasure flushed Link's skin a pretty seashell pink.

"Don't...Be...Sorry...Just...Fucking...Fuck...Me Slowly!" .Ike stuttered as Link slowly inserted himself. His cock brushing against his ass. Ike's cock brushed against his stomach. Link's thighs started to shake from the strain from not thrusting in the position he was currently in. Link reached his hand between Ike's legs, cupping his balls gently for a moment Ike moaned loudly from the attention. Link brought his full surprising long length in. Link's cock buried deep inside him. Link hitched his hips, his cock pushing up into Ike. Farore! It was so tight, he slowly pulled back almost coming out of Ike, dragging a shattered moan from Ike.

"Oh, Gods!" Ike groaned flexing his long thighs, as Link slowly thrusted . "Fuck! Link, oh, gods!" For Ike it was almost too much, having Link inside him. It spun his head. His cock was leaking pre-cum in silvery streaks across his stomach. Ike didn't know what was happening to him, he'd wanted this to be a nice fun fuck to burn away all the tension and fear that had been poisoning them for the whole month. This was something different.

"Oh Goddesses! Ike oh Nanaryu!" Link moaned he grabbed Ike's leaking member and started pumping it in time with his thrust. Throwing pleasure through Ike.

* * *

><p>Link was shattering every illusion Ike had ever formed. He was so forceful, so different from the playful lover Ike had imaged him to be. The whole thing was intense, Ike had never felt like this before, so alive, so aware and yet so apart from himself and reality that he almost couldn't see straight. The only thing grounding him was the one thing that was tearing his perfectly constructed world asunder, was Link. There in the centre of it all, Link surrounded him, Ike was drowning in him and he wanted was to feel this way forever. His right hand grabbed his red silk sheets, Ike arched his hips begging for more. Link smiled and rolled his hips grating against Ike's prostate, causing Ike to tighten his grip Link's ass, he held them close.<p>

"Oh Gods!" Ike shouted with a moan, feeling his climax approaching like water roaring in his ears.

"Goddesses, Ike!" Link looked down into Ike's eyes making him feel split wide open and vulnerable. Link slowly traced a line down Ike's thigh with his free hands, his finger ghosted down, still thrusting. The mix of all of them was too much, Ike moaned as he reached his climax cum leaped from his aching cock landing on his stomach, as Link rammed in to his prostate making him cum even more, his muscle clamped down on Link's cock driving him over the edge. Link's warm cock erupted to a dazzling feeling as Link emptied himself inside Ike.

"Oh my gods! That was amazing." Ike whispered as Link collapsed on top of him completely out of breath. He looked up and smiled his crooked smile that had Ike's cock jumping.

"I'm glad that you like that maybe if you play your cards right we can do it again some other time!" Link whispered kissing Ike gently on the lips. "Come on let's go get cleaned up." He said as he tried pulled Ike to the shower.

"I just took a shower." Ike groaned. Link glared at him, but a sudden fire came in his eyes as he got an idea. He dropped down and licked the leaking cum from Ike's butt, Ike jumped at the sensation.

"Link what the hell are you doing?" Ike said jumping again.

"You don't want to take a shower, but we need to clean you up this is the best way to do it, don't you think." Link asked as he looked up at Ike. He went to his stomach and licked the cum off of Ike's chest. Ike moaned as he cleaned his cock licking the cum off of it and even quickly sucking the limp cock in his mouth.

"Mmmhhh," Ike moaned as he felt the warm mouth envelope his dick.

"Mmm, you taste so good. Want a taste" Link said letting go of Ike's cock and went up to kiss Ike, who greeted with a loud smack. They quickly made out, tongues licking each other fighting for dominance teeth clicking together. They moved to the head of the bed and broke off.

"Stay here please." Ike asked looking down at his lover. Link looked up, and pretending to think a long time about it, and smiled.

"I think I could arrange that." He said smiling snuggling closer to Ike almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Ike; you are going to miss breakfast!" Link shouted pushing his lover off the bed. Ike landed with a thump and sat up quickly his indigo hair a mess,<p>

"Wha…" he said sleepily

"Breakfast, you know the most important meal of the day, it early because there is a fight tonight, you know the one that you promised to come to since it's Red against Pit." Link muffled pulling on his green tunic.

"That's today, I could have sworn it was yesterday. Did you really have to push me off the bed?" Ike said getting up from the floor. Link grinned evilly and nodded.

"No stupid, yesterday we went to Smash City remember, or what we did last night overwhelmed your mind?" Link asked walking over to Ike and straightened Ike's shirt that he had put on crooked and gave a quick peck. "Meet you in the hallway." Link said as he warped to his bedroom and walked out, pretending that he just had woken up in his own bed.

They made their way to the kitchen when they were ran into Peach.

"Oh hello Link, Ike." She gave a dark look to Link, but gave a huge smile to Ike. The smile vanished as she looked at the both of them and then a wicked smile came on her lips.

"Uhhh… something up Peach?" Ike asked

"Oh My God! Did you guys really! Oh I'm going to have to tell everyone!" She squealed

"What are you talking about Peach?" Link asked. _"There is no way she could know, Zelda wouldn't tell her."_ He thought

"You guys actually _did_ it. Oh don't deny it I could smell it on you guys." Peach said as she ran off to spread the gossip. Link turned to Ike and smelled him, he smelled just like he always did, peppermint and pomegranates.

"Do I smell?" Link asked Ike, Ike sniffed him and shook his head.

"Oh please you guys forgot that Peach is a woman, and practically like the expert of love." Zelda said appearing behind them with Samus, who both had seen them smelling each other.

"Oh" Link said awkwardly, Ike blushed at the sight of them.

"So did you? Answer truthfully." Samus asked them as they walked to the Kitchen

Link looked at Ike and nodded. Samus smiled, and nodded approvingly .

"It's about damn time you notice each others emotions." Marth said sneaking up on them.

"I know right, I tried to tell Link that Ike liked him but he denied it forever, yesterday I think they realized it." Zelda said sitting down at their usual table, which was empty since Red and Pit would be getting ready.

"How did you find out!" Link shouted at Marth who was fixing his hair.

"Oh please Peach told me and like practically everyone else, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a hold of the microphone." Marth said sarcastically just then the announcement speakers turned on squeaking a little.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHER! LINK AND IKE HAVE-" Peach shouted into the microphone but was rudely cut of by Luigi most likely shoving her out of the way. Ike blushed crimson and Link sighed with relief that she had been stopped from ruining their lives

"Ok everyone 5 minutes before the match starts. Peach only I can use this microphone we have been through a thousand times." Luigi scolded her after announcing the match.

"Come on we need to get going." Samus said they all nodded and rushed to the arena.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls and animals of sorts!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.<p>

"Today we have two of the complete opposite fighters!" The announce shouted again.

"I wish he would talk quieter that what the whole point of a microphone is right." Link complained covering his ears.

"On the right is the pokemon trainer Red, and his trusted Pokemon. And on the Left is the Hero of Angel Land Pit! Alrighty people this match these Fighters well be given 10 lives the person that loses all of his lives first loses!" The annoying announcer shouted again.

"3,2,1 GO!" The announcer shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo….. what do you guys think please please plesae review I need to know what you guys think of this absolute amazing moment in my life. Since this is the first love making session I have ever written…. Thanks for reviewing if you do!<strong>


	5. Real Chapter 5

Hey guys…. This is the real Chapter 5 I hope you guys can forgive for the sudden fake character death… I hope it got you guys though. :-). So let's see this has lot's of swearing mostly towards the end. And let's just say something interesting happens… Also I completely forgot about this, but in this one Midna has shattered the Mirror of Twilight and so far they haven't been able to find a way back…. So yeah keep that in mind, Also try and guess what song it is that Link is singing... Extra Props for those that get it right!… None of these characters belong to me blah blah blah yeah yeah yeah… ok to the story

* * *

><p>The Real Chapter 5<p>

A Single Moment Can Destroy

"And their off squirttle is quick to attack." The announcer shouted the crowd went wild as the two fighters attacked each other. Pit sent the light pokemon flying into the air with a bomb, the announcer leaped from his chair and whooping.

"Could he honestly get any louder?" Link complained as he covered his ear. He tried his best to ignore the extremely loud announcer he looked over at Zelda wondering how she could drown out the announcer she was staring intently on the two fighters.

"_That really an obvious answer Link, she has spent her life drowning out lecturers, knights, and other suitors trying to win over her heart with abnormally large egos."_ He chided himself for his naïveness

"Oh wow who would have expected Squirttle to hit so hard Pit only has five lives left he better watch himself. Oh it looks like Pit got a Smash ball, Squirttle is done for which would make it even." The annoying man shouted again.

"Archers move out!" Pit shouted executing his final smash Link could see Pit smiling, but the smile faded when he saw the large dragon come out of the poke ball and come barreling at him.

"Oh my gosh ladies and gentleman who would have expected this! Red as traded in his extremely light squirttle for the giant Charazard, that might just save him, and what this, is Pit running away?" He shouted again.

"I wouldn't blame Pit have you seen how huge Charazard is?" Zelda whispered into Ike's ear, Link heard her and giggled. Ike shook his head.

"No I haven't fought him yet, is he really that big?" Ike asked, Link shook his head, turning to his friend.

"_Well I guess we are more than friends." _Link thought.

"Not really I have fought countless things that are bigger than him, Farore he is probably only as big as the little dragons that we have back in Hyrule, you should have seen the dragon I had to kill in the sky." Link shuddered at the thought of that large beast. Zelda just shook her head.

"Don't listen to him; he has fought countless creatures that don't exist in any worlds." Zelda said waving Link off. Link shook his head; of course Zelda wouldn't understand she had been locked in the tower while Link and Midna had gone to extreme lengths to return his world back to the world of light. Link remembered his friend looking down at his shadow he half expected her to jump out urging him on to continue looking for the fused shadows and Mirror of Twilight. Zelda must have felt Link's sadness she placed a hand on Link's.

"I miss her to; I was never able to thank her enough for what she did. She risked more than both of us, she risked her kingdom, her magic and her life. She did the best she could so that it would never happen again." Zelda whispered squeezing Link's hand. Link nodded he understood why she did it, but Link couldn't help but miss her. He had really hoped that she would appear in the Smash tournament appearing beside him and hugging him so tight that the breath would be squeezed out of him.

"What happened?" Ike asked seeing Link's pain.

"It's a long story." Link whispered turning back to the game, Pit and Red each had one left he could hear the faint whispers of Zelda explaining what happened.

"Oh and Pit has found a poke ball I wonder what could be inside…. It looks like it is a voltrobe Ivysaur is doing his best to avoid it. But what's this? Pit has hit a landmine that Ivysaur had thrown earlier both of them are flying, oh my gosh into the voltrobe, just as it goes off. With that much damage, both of them aren't going to make it. Who will go first?"

"GAME!" the voice said signally that one of them had died.

"Who is it, it was to close to call." The announcer shouted. Everyone turned their attention to the score board at the top of the arena.

"AND THE WINNER IS…. RED, AND PIT!" It shouted. Link did a double take of the score board.

"_A tie, how could that be a tie?"_ he thought.

"It's a tie oh my gosh what an amazing game it has been." The announcer shouted. Link and Zelda got up stretching, Ike and Samus got up to

"Come on Link let's go tell them, who won they are going to flip." Ike said excitedly dragging Link to the locker rooms. Link waved at Zelda and Samus who both smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't believe it, it was a tie." Ike said for the millionth time.<p>

"It's not that uncommon really, it has happened with me and Ganondorf." Link said walking in to the lounge the thumping bass of the club music ringing through out the castle.

"_I wonder how that turned out?"_ Ike thought he shook his head to the beat as they walked over to Sheik who sat alone at the bar.

"Hey Link, hi Ike." Sheik said sadly right as Ike was going to sneak up on him; Ike pouted and then took a seat next to the sad Sheikiah.

"What's wrong Sheik why are you so sad? The usual please." Link asked while ordering something to drink from the bar.

"Have you noticed that Samus has been acting strangely around me?" Sheik asked quietly over the loud music. Ike shook his head he hadn't noticed anything different about the bounty hunter, Link however nodded his head.

"Yeah I have, I'm sure she's just nervous about fighting you, she knows that you are really good." Link reassured Sheik patting him on the back. Sheik shook his head.

"That's not it, there's something else, Zelda is hiding something from me. I can tell she kind of like winked at Samus and told her it's time, Zelda also has been talking a lot about Samus to Peach she's blocked most of the thoughts from me so I don't know what they are talking about. I have a feeling that it has to do with something about yesterday at the market, but Zelda has blocked that from me too. Something is up and Samus has been avoiding me ever since. Do you know what they are up to?" Sheik asked them Ike shook his head, he didn't know about anything, but if Zelda and Peach were plotting something, it could be good.

Ike looked over at Link who was blushing crimson the tips of his ears going red. Sheik however didn't notice it, the flashing Polaroid lights hiding Link's bashfulness.

"Hi guys!" Samus's voice rang out of the switching songs Ike, Link, and Sheik turned simultaneously to look at Samus, their mouths dropping at the same time. Samus was wearing the blue dress that Link and Zelda had forced her to wear at the market.

It fit Samus like a glove, giving her a fitted yet flowing appearance, the dark sapphire blue dress going amazingly with her dark blue eyes like they were made for each other. The large sapphire necklace and earrings on her neck and ears matching perfectly to Samus span around in the dress as she continued walking towards them the dress span beautifully around flowing like silk.

Sheik got very quiet clearing his throat, trying to speak he opened his mouth several times but a sound didn't come out.

"You look amazing, Zelda wasn't kidding when she said Link had good taste, gods Samus you look almost perfect." Ike said Link nodded agreeing with Ike, Link looked over at the stuttering Sheikiah and nudged him finally the tongue tied man was able to speak.

"Yes your look amazing." Sheik stuttered Samus blushed at the comment, Link pulled Ike away and plopped him down next to him, Samus smiled at Link and sat down next to Sheik, making the man jump and blushing hugely.

"Hey I wa-" Ike was about to complain but was cut off by a quick kiss from Link. Ike moaned quietly as Link nipped on his bottom lip

"Shhh, stop trying to ruin it. Zelda has been trying for ages to hook them up." Link whispered in another kiss. Ike gave him a quiet oh and then turned to the dance floor watching the other people dance around. He quickly stole a swallow from Link's martini. Link slapped his shoulder and gave him a warning glare.

"Hey get your own." Link complained, take a sip from his drink quietly humming the tune from the song, his voice quickly fell into harmony with the song.

"We need to get Sheik to dance with Samus." Link whispered

"How am we supposed to do that?" Ike asked surprised by his lover's request.

"I don't know think of something. Oh that's my queue." He said when it suddenly switched to a slow song he ran up to the microphone grabbing from the stand.

"Hello everybody, this next song is a guys choice so all you guys go pick some lucky lady." Link said his voice low and smoky.

"Uh Samus, do you want to dance?" Ike asked turning to Samus she blushed, but nodded Link was quietly talking to the D.J., who nodded and then quickly stopped the song already playing. Link then turned to the conductor of the orchestra and said a title of a song the conductor nodded and turned to his orchestra and quickly set a tempo.

It started with a violin, slow and steady. Ike struggled to find the rhythm but quickly found it as he led Samus; she was stiff and obviously nervous. The strings cut out and a piano started playing a woman from the choir starting singing what sounded like a chant her voice going up and down beautifully.

"Remember, I will still be here as long as you hold me, in your memory. Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended Just remember me" Link sang his voice blending beautifully with the music.

"Loosen up a bit your really tense." Ike suggested Samus blushed but took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. Ike took the lead again.

"I am the one star that keeps burning so brightly it is the last light to fade into the rising sun., I'm with you when ever you tell my story for I am done" Link sang loudly holding the I, his voice rising and falling in pitch perfectly, mixing with the emotions the orchestra spilled, they built up but then they quickly quieted down

"I'm, am that one voice in the cold wind that whispers, and if you listen. You'll hear me call across the sky." Link sang

"I'm shocked, where did you learn to waltz?" Ike asked

"Link taught me how a couple of months ago, why do you ask." Samus said

"I'm just surprised that the fearless bounty hunter Samus can waltz like a princess." Ike said flashing her a quick smile, she blushed.

"As long as I can still reach out, and touch you. Then I… will never die" The choir cut in with beautiful harmony with more ah's and oh's in the chanting form, but even with their large number they couldn't match the intensity that Link sang with when he hold the I, the emotion that he brought was so intense.

The women came out again singing with Link quietly as Ike and Samus waltzed around the other Smasher's gracefully. Just then the music picked up growing with intensity as Link smiled obviously ready to blow these people away.

"Remember, I will still be her, As long as you hold me, In your memory. Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended I live forever. Remember me, remember me, remember... me..." Link sang so loudly his high tenor cutting easily through the loud music but quieted down towards that end and then slowly faded in to silence.

"He is really good." Ike said amazed by his lover's amazing singing skills he never would have thought that Link could sing as well as he did.

"You should hear both him and Zelda singing, they can get into some crazy singing competition." Samus said as they gracefully danced over the bar again.

Ike span Samus around at the last note and then flung in to Sheik. Which surprised the unsuspecting Sheikiah, but he managed to catch her.

"Why don't you to dance, I have to go to the bathroom." Ike said and then rushed over to Link who jumped off the stage landing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey how are they doing?" Link asked as he walked up to Ike he stood on his tip toes and kissed Ike, who returned it happily.

"They are doing fabulous look at them." Ike said he grabbed Link's hand and spun him till he was wrapped in Ike's strong embrace and started rocking to the beat of another slow song. Ike rested his chin on Link's head.

They looked over Sheik and Samus; they were quietly chatting and slowly dancing in a circle. "They look good together. Zelda was right; they both do like each other." Link said rocking slowly smiling sincerely.

"You never told me that you could sing." Ike said smirking at Link looking down at him. Link looked up at him.

"You never asked, and plus if you went to karaoke night you would know." Link said returning the smirk. Ike gave him a stern look.

"I…don't… sing." Ike said firmly, Link laughed at his frankness and then bent up, Ike met him half-way and kissed,

"It's ok, I'll make you some day it will be fun. I love you Ike." Link said in the kiss, the song was now over.

"I have to use the restroom I'll be right back ok." Ike whispered in to Link's ear, and then let go of Link quickly pecking a kiss on his ear and then left.

Ike left the lounge the sudden banging bass left his ears and headed to the bathroom whistling as he went. He walked into the strangely quiet men's restroom and walked to the far urinal, and relieved himself.

He was walking to the sink when he a strong arm was placed around his neck putting him in a headlock and cutting off Ike's air supply.

"Where's your knight in shining armor eh?" The unmistakable gruff voice of Snake whispered in to Ike's ear. Ike heard a quiet gasp, when suddenly Snake's let go of Ike allowing Ike to breath again.

"Ow you fucking bitch." Snake growled and tried to advance on Ike again, Ike was violently shoved on to the floor a body above him protectively he looked up to see Sheik with a handle full of needles in his hand ready to throw them at Snake.

Ike looked over the pervert the man was clutching his right shoulder where only moments ago had Ike in a crushing grip, three needles poked out of the man's skin where Sheik's amazing accuracy had hit him.

"Ike go, I'll be right behind you, I need to teach this pervert some lessons." Sheik rasped glared at Snake he moved to kick Snake in the stomach, but the special ops expected it and grabbed his leg and spun the sheikiah.

Sheik spun in the air, but then disappeared appearing behind Snake and snapped a kick across his back. Ike didn't see anymore he rushed out of the bathroom running into someone knocking both of them to the floor.

"Oww, oh sorry Peach, I didn't see you there." Ike apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Ike, teehee just the person I wanted to see do you mind coming with me for a second." Peach asked Ike shrugged his shoulder she giggled and dragged him to his room.

"Uhhh… Peach why are going here." Ike asked

"Shhhh… we need to go some where secret I don't want anyone to find out. Open the door." She whispered he opened the door and she dragged him in turn and closed the door, sat down on his bed and patted for him to do the same. Ike slowly sat down on the bed she had placed something behind her back in a secretive way.

"What is it Peach?" Ike asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Tomorrow is Link's birthday and I wanted to give him something, I got it behind my back but I want you to look at it and see if he would like it." Peach said pointing with her head that she meant the thing behind her back.

"Ok what is it?" Ike asked again, she giggled.

"Close your eyes and I will show you." She said sweetly, Ike smiled and closed his eyes. He was greeted by the darkness of his closed eyelids.

* * *

><p>"Where could Ike be?" Link said worriedly he sat next to Samus.<p>

"I don't know I can't find Sheik anywhere either." Samus said sitting down on her chair and breathed out heavily. Link suddenly saw Zelda walk in to the lounge.

"_Sheik's hour must be up."_ Link thought Zelda walked up to him giving him a smile. Snake walked in to the lounge his shirt was cut on his shoulder and he had a black eye and several cuts and bruises on his face.

"Hey Link, where's Ike?" She asked

"I don't know I haven't seen him, what happened to Snake?" He asked Zelda's eyes flashed

"Oh nothing that I know of." Zelda faked a smile on her face.

"Ike must have gone to his room for something I'll be right back." Link said and then rushed off to Ike's room. When he reached the familiar stained door with Ike's name written on it an all to familiar giggle reached his sensitive ears.

"_What is Peach doing here?"_ Link thought he opened the door thankful it wasn't locked he flicked on the light to see Peach hovering over Ike who had his eyes closed. When Peach saw Link she immediately fell on top of Ike and started kissing him Ike's eyes snapped open. Peach's hand ran up Ike's leg. Ike saw Link and struggled to get up.

Link ran out of the room tears clouding his vision. _"I'm so stupid, I should have never believed that bitch I can't believe this, I should have known. I was right, he never loved me… it was all just a game to him." _Link thought running faster.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder where Link is?"<em> Zelda thought as she ran in to the said hero. "Link hi, what's wrong." She asked seeing the tears on Link's face

"It's none of your business." Link snapped and side stepped her continuing in a hurried pace breathing heavily. Zelda warped in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked again authority ringing through her voice. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's none of your fucking business what Ike did…" He paused clearly letting what was bothering him out. "Don't fucking follow me." He growled picked up his princess and roughly moved her out his way and continued running out of view.

Zelda was stunned enough not to pursuit, Link had never spoken to her that way, nor to anyone else not even the people who Link hated most.

"Link…. Wait!" Ike said running around the corner breathing heavily he stopped to catch his breathe.

"Ike, what is going on!" Zelda asked he looked up at her tears streaming down his face clouding his cobalt blue eyes.

"Link… walked… in… when Peach… kissed me…" He huffed and then ran to catch up to the hurt hero.

"_What was Ike doing kissing Peach?"_ Sheik asked his princess he was obviously angry his mind jumping to conclusions.

"_I don't know Sheik but I'm going to find out."_ Zelda thought and ran to find the princess. It didn't take long to find the princess in fact Zelda ran in to her as she exited Ike's room a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

"What did you do?" Zelda almost shouted at her anger spreading through the hylian, she knew that smile. One of Peach's plans had just gone exactly how she planned it to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peach denied plastered a fake smile on her face walking casually back to the lounge. Zelda ran to catch up to her.

"Don't deny it you prick. You know exactly what you just did." Zelda shouted, the fake smile was wiped off her face.

"Oh that well if I can't have Ike, no one can, it's that simple." Peach said a fire was in her eyes. She continued walking; Zelda snapped appearing in front of her.

"You fucking bitch how dare you do that. You know that everything doesn't belong to you, the world doesn't revolve around you." Zelda shouted her hands glowing with magic she struggled to keep from unleashing.

Mario suddenly stepped in front of Zelda's way.

"You will-a not hurt-a Peach!" He shouted, Samus ran up to them.

"Zelda what is going on?" Samus asked

"That… fucking bitch… just screwed up everything…!" Zelda shouted pointed a glowing hand at Peach, who was smiling.

"Stop, you can't or else you will get in trouble." Samus said attempting to reason with the hylian princess.

"I don't care that bitch needs to pay." Zelda shouted all about giving up to reason She swept her hand across the air, Mario was flown across the hallway blinding light came as a barrier kept him from crossing the hall.

"Zelda stop." Samus said stepping in front of the suddenly cowering Peach.

"Don't get in my way, Samus." Zelda spat her eyes hard anger so full in them it was almost seeping through. She swept her arm again and Samus was flown across the hallway. Zelda lifted her hands to the exposed Princess din's fire appearing in her hands.

"_Princess stop you are not thinking clearly."_ Sheik said Zelda ignored him. _"Princess you are not thinking clearly you will not be able to control your magic."_ He shouted again, Zelda ignored him again. "_I see that you are not listening to my advice, I'm sorry Princess please forgive me as I do this."_ Sheik apologized Zelda felt his presence creep into her sphere of thoughts coating everything with his essences.

Zelda could feel herself being pulled into her sphere. Sheik was pushing her in to her thoughts. The flash of light came as she was violently shoved back. Sheik appeared where Zelda was his face beaded with sweat. His red eyes glared at Peach.

He turned towards Mario he cut of the barrier holding him and Samus back.

"I'm sorry Mario, Peach, Samus please forgive us." Sheik apologized.

"How did you do that Sheik, I thought it had to be a mutual discussion to transform, Zelda looked like she was about ready to kill Peach." Samus asked Sheik smiled.

"It is a technique that Impa, the first Zelda's nursemaid taught me during the hero of times era. It allows me to take control of the princess's thoughts and override the magic so that I can transform, if I need to protect Zelda. I have only needed to do it once." Sheik explained.

* * *

><p>Link couldn't believe that he had actually trusted Ike. He felt the familiar rumble as the arena changed to the Eldin Bridge he ran to the far side and on top of the side he took out his dominion rod and his claw shot he made the owl statue move so he could climb it he then clawshoted his way up holding the dominion rod in his teeth he climbed all the way up the vines he then made the owl statue move back to it's original spot he then walked over to a crack in the wall, he squeezed himself in to the crack and fell in to the sealed off room that he had found in the Eldin Bridge in Hyrule one stormy day.<p>

"_I can't believe I trusted him, I trusted him enough to have sex with him. He disgusts me, he played me like a pawn, I can't believe I felt for it."_ Link thought he tried to stay angry at Ike but Ike's crocked smile kept popping in his head. Link was still in love with him..

"Link…. Where… Are you!" Ike shouted his voice ringing out through the quiet arena. Link ignored him, he would stay safe and not be seen if he didn't come out. The permanent sunset came through the crack it had reached twilight. Link hated this time of the day, it would remind him of Midna.

"_Oh Midna I miss you so much, why did you have destroy the mirror of twilight?"_ Link thought miserably.

"Link! Where are you!" Ike voice came again cutting through the quiet air.

"LINK!" Came another male voice. It was Sheik

"LINK!" Samus's voice now. Link covered his ears, trying to get rid of the voice, tears streaming down his face. _"Leave me alone I don't want to see anyone. Midna why did you do that. I need to talk to someone._" Link thought.

A flash of light came Sheik appeared in front of Link. Link turned his face away from Sheik.

"Link thank the goddesses I found yo-" Sheik was cut off

"Go away Sheik I don't care what you sa-" Link was cut off by Sheik disappearing, Link breathed a sigh of relief, until Sheik appeared with Ike.

"Talk!" Sheik ordered and then disappeared. Ike turned to look at Link.

"Link let me ex-" Ike began but was cut off by Link punching him square on the jaw.

"You better explain yourself I fucking believed you I clearly had underestimated you." Link said tears streaming down his cheeks again, his eyes piercing Ike, blood spilling down his chin. He slapped Ike's cheek, tears spilling down harder. Ike just let him slap him; Link slapped him again and again tears spilling harder as he left his anger flow, until he started crying too hard to do it anymore. Ike's cheek was bright red a hand print plain on his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo…. What do you think…. I have started the next chapter I think it is going to be good. Lots of interesting stuff will happen… How did you guys like the Sheik Samus pairing…. Please review! I need to know what you guys think! ... Also anyone know what song Link is singing?Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Y'all what up's this is the next chapter! Yea I'm so proud of my self! In this story Ike tries to fix the relationship that Peach broke when Link saw Ike and Peach Kiss will he sucede? Warning this has some cursing in it I think? I don't remember! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

A Single Moment Can Fix Something

His cheek stung like crazy but Ike imagined that it was nothing compared to what Link was going through right now. Ike stood there watching the hylian stare at him his startling blue eyes piercing Ike's soul making him choke on his words. _"Were should I start, I have no idea! I was never good with words I always seem to eat the-"_ Ike's thoughts were cut off by another slap across his face.

"Answer me! Explain to me why you guys were in your room with the lights off giggling like two virgins!" Link shouted slapping Ike across his face again tears making it hard to understand his words. Ike couldn't hide the pain any longer he winced as another slap cracked across his face tears streaming down his swollen cheek he could still feel the blood flowing from Link's punch. As Link's hand moved to slap him Ike temper flared he grabbed Link's hand stopping him from slapping anymore.

"It would be a lot easier to think if you fucking stopped!" Ike shouted temper rising even more as Link glared at him. It was Ike's turn he slapped Link so hard that his cap fell on to the dirty floor his blonde hair swishing dramatically. "You don't even let people explain things to you. You just automatically jump to conclusions." Another slap to Link's face. "You just go on whims and emotions, thinking that everyone is out to get you." Another slap across the smooth hylian's face. "Your pride gets the best of you; your pride causes you to think over things that are so simple. That's your downfall Link, your one downfall; you let your emotions control your life." Ike was mumbling he slapped Link again. The small hero's eyes were wide soaking in what Ike was screaming at him. He paused breathing heavily and fast Ike felt the need to scream just let his emotions out in to world let it shake from his anger, weep from his sadness. _"This isn't getting anywhere I need to think of something fast." _Ike thought, he didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he pushed Link up against the wall. Link squeaked from surprise but it was silenced by Ike's lips shoved roughly on to Link's.

It lasted only for a second until Link tried to get Ike off of him Ike felt him struggle to get his large frame off of the smaller man's. Ike moved away and then was greeted by a violent kick to the stomach.

"How dare you, I can't believe you. Do you expect me to forgive you so easily? I won't let you toy with me anymore." Link pushing the gasping man away from him. He punched Ike again knocking the still gasping man to the floor completely disorientated Ike heard Link pull out the Master Sword the metal sword scraping against its sheath. He shook himself of the daze just as he saw Link thrust the sword through Ike's shirt and in to the ground pinning Ike so he couldn't move. Link walked to crack in the stone wall he turned to look at Ike one last time tears striking down his cheek clouding his blue eyes. The most pained look on his face, his nose scrunched up his eyes so pained it brought tears to Ike's eyes his vision clouded with tears as he saw Link walk away.

"Link, Link come back!" Ike shouted his voice hoarse from shouting. _"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid."_ Ike thought again and again banging his head against the hard cold stone. He laid there for what seemed like forever, crying, screaming letting his emotions flood him. Lighting streaked through the open arena, it started raining lightly at first but then came down harder and harder till it almost seem to match the flow of Ike's tears. Ike body shook violently from the emotions spilling so violently from him; the sudden drop in temperature didn't help.

Sheik suddenly appeared before Ike a concerned look on the young sheikiah's face. Ike looked away ashamed that he hadn't done anything to help.

"Samus is worried, come on let's go." Sheik said pulling out the sword with ease, he held out a hand. Ike looked up at those red eyes; the usual intensity that burned through Ike was gone. Instead there was a sense of deep sadness and pity emitting from the young man. Ike wiped his tears slowly and grabbed the hand for support as he got up, he felt the tug of his body leaving the ground as they disappeared appearing at the front of the arena.

"Ike are you ok, I'm so sorry about all of this, really I'm. I have reported what Peach has done to Master Hand. He isn't really happy with her." She said trying to smile but failed; she pulled Ike to her and gave him a strong hug. Sheik came to and wrapped his strong thin arms around Ike to.

"I have a feeling of what you are going through Ike to an extent. I have witnessed many of my friends through the ages pass away. We are here for you Ike, when ever where ever we are always here for you." Sheik said squeezing hard to prove his point.

"Yes, always." Samus agreed. Ike sniffed struggling to hold back tears.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me" Ike said smilingly shyly. They let go of Ike and headed out of the arena.

"Samus why don't you take Ike back to his room; I have return the master sword to Link." Sheiks shrugging the sword on to his shoulder, Samus nodded and grabbed Ike's hand and lead him to his room.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two months since that fateful day. Well two months, one week, three days, seven hours, and two minutes to be exact but Ike wasn't counting. Ok he was but still he tried his best to forget about it. When word had spread about what had happened with them a lot of people were shocked. Pit was outraged at Ike even after he tried to explain it to him. The angel had ignored him and refused to be anywhere close to Ike. Red however had been more understanding and still remained to be his friend. Life had gotten a lot harder to deal with at the Smash Mansion as well. Ike now realized that Link had done a lot to keep most of the evil doers away from Ike. Snake was constantly harassing Ike, and it had gotten to a point where Ike refused to go anywhere by himself for fear of Special Ops finding him and doing who knows what to him.<p>

Ike sat down next to the pokemon trainer with a plate only lightly filled with food. Red was shoving pancakes down his throat while reading "Helpful tips to catching a Lugia" only stopping to breath and taking occasional drinks of milk. Samus sat down looking at Ike's pathetic plate and sighed.

"You have to eat more than just that Ike, you have to keep your strength up if you want to continue fighting." She huffed throwing some more sausage on to his plate.

"Where's Zelda?" Red asked turning the page to his book; Samus shot a warning glare to the man.

"She's over there with Link and Pit." Ike said miserably nodding over to across the large dining hall looking over at the three people sitting at the small table. Zelda would switch days of who she sat with, she felt sorry for both of them and she said that she had tried explaining what really happened, but Pit would always change subject or rush Link away from her. Pit turned when Ness said hey to him, and saw Ike staring at them he glared at him and stuck out his tongue and then turned his back towards Ike.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ike" Red said turning back to his book, blushing slightly. Ike stared down at his plate half heartedly picking at the round sausage.

"Have you tried actually talking to him? Ike you need to eat more than just that." Marth asked sitting across from Ike looking at his plate to and sighed putting half of his pancakes on to his plate Ike nodded.

"Yeah but every time I try he runs away, or Pit is there." Ike said miserably again.

"Don't you have an up coming match with Link that would be an opportunity to talk to him privately?" Samus asked drinking some orange juice, Ike nodded his head.

"I doubt it Link would probably forfeit the game." Red said turning another page of his book and taking a large swallow of milk only to have it spew out of him when both Marth and Samus slapped him on the back of his head.

"You can be so empathetic." Marth said rolling his eye's at the glare that Red was giving him.

"Hey you got my book wet." Red complained wiping his book with his napkin.

"Well if you weren't being such an idiot then that wouldn't have happened." Samus said she rolled her eyes to. Ike saw Zelda get up from the table, Ike quickly excused himself from the table full of the arguing people. He rushed to catch up the Princess.

"Hey Zel, wait up please." Ike shouted Zelda turned to the sound of her name and slowed down.

"Hi Ike I was just looking for you, what's up?" Zelda asked when Ike caught up to her they walked down the hall.

"How's Link, have you tried talking to him?" Ike asked her smile faded and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Ike, I have tried talking to him, but he always seems to sneak a way some how. I'm so sorry." She repeated. _"I need to think of a way to fix this." _Ike thought. What is it Ike?" She asked when she noticed that he wasn't following her. Ike was staring at the wall that said _Up Coming Birthdays! _Link's name was on the list for the June's birthdays it was in only a few weeks away.

"It's Link's birthday soon." Ike said pointing to the list on the wall. Zelda eyes sparkled nodding her head.

"Yep it is I believe he is turning 23. I'm sorry Ike I have to use the restroom see you later tonight maybe?" She said Ike nodded and she rushed off Ike was still staring at Link's name on the list. _"I think I have an idea!" _Ike thought and then rushed to the top of the castle to find Master Hand's office.

* * *

><p>Master Hand sat at his desk busy comparing people who would be suitable for the next match, he had a feeling that Link was going to forfeit the game with Ike with the whole scandal if that's what you would call it thing going on. He shook his head. <em>"Relationships have gotten so complicated lately!"<em> He thought when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in. Oh Ike, come in come in" He said, the door slowly came open as the blunette Ike walked slowly in to view.

"Hello, um Master Hand could I ask you a favor?" Ike asked the question plain through his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked Ike shifted uncomfortably, Master Hand had a feeling it was a private matter he got up to close the door. Ike shifted again, Master Hand urged him to get closer. "Whisper it in my ear if you want to." He said Ike walked closer and whispered what he wanted in his ear. Master Hand's eyebrows shot up.

"Is it possible to do that? It would be only for a couple of weeks maybe, I don't know but this could be my only chance to fix this." Ike asked, Master Hand placed his hand on his chin thinking about it.

"It is possible I have done it to each world so yes it is do-able I will have to write a letter and find out, in the mean time you will have to do some jobs for me around the castle in payment." Master hand said Ike nodded expecting that.

"Anything to fix it." Ike said hurriedly

"Then it's settled, it will happen on June 25th" Master Hand said clapping his hands together. Ike smiled

"Thank you so much, I better go now, thanks again Master Hand." Ike said and then rushed to go tell Samus.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Ike could be." Zelda asked looking around at the table she hadn't seen Ike for a couple of days now ever since he found out about Link's birthday.<p>

"Ike's been busy doing different tasks for Master Hand." Samus said cutting the steak on her plate.

"What for?" Zelda asked, Samus leaned closer Zelda took the hint and leaned closer too.

"Ike asked Master Hand if he could plan something special for Link's birthday, so in exchange Master Hand has asked him to do random jobs for him." Samus explained Zelda ohed and nodded.

"Do you know what the surprise is?" Zelda asked Samus nodded and whispered it in her ear. Zelda felt her ear twitch when Samus said what it was.

"Oh goddesses are you kidding me, how did he manage to do something like that, Oh Nanaryu Link is going to be so surprised." Zelda whispered Samus nodded taking a bite out of her steak smiling hugely.

* * *

><p>Ike landed on his soft bed, excited that he was finally going to bed. he wasn't really expecting Master Hand's jobs to be so difficult but it was worth it for what he got in exchange, he had been up all night extracting nectar from thousands of plants for some type of soup that they were going to have. What ever it was the plants had thorns all around and where damn near impossible to open. Ike was glad that he would finally be able to sleep in this morning when suddenly a knock came from the door.<p>

"Ike are you in there? Me and Sheik were going to go to the city do you want to come?" Samus asked knocking on Ike's door again. Ike groaned _"So much for sleeping in." _Ike complained.

"Come on Ike, it will be a chance to get out of the castle." Sheik encouraged his voice growing impatient. Ike groaned again but silently agreed that it would be good to get out of the mansion.

"Ok one second." He said getting up and quickly changed in to different less thorny and dirty tank top and shorts. He grabbed his backpack, and then opened the door and walked out.

"Glad your coming," Sheik said patting Ike on the back, Samus smiled and nodded agreeing with her friend.

"Let's go!" Ike said and rushed to get out of the mansion. They got on to the monorail, and with in 15 minutes they were in the city. The bright June sun showered everything in a wondrous glow, the warmth greeted Ike's pale shoulder's a light breeze blew his indigo hair around he unwrapped his bandana and rewrapped it tighter so his indigo lock's wouldn't bother him as much. He adjusted his backpack so it sat more comfortably on his shoulders

"You guys go on without me, I've got some places to stop by I'll meet you at The Pipes for lunch ok?" Ike said Sheik nodded and glared warningly at Samus who was about to protest.

"Come on Ike is a big boy he doesn't need chaperones." Sheik said pulling Samus along, Ike smiled and nodded agreeing with the sheikiah he turned and headed towards the archery shop along Main Street. Ike turned to see the two people walk away, he notice that their hands were interlocked and swinging lazily along as they walked.

He smiled and roughly shoved his hands in his pockets walking leisurely along looking at the different shops. _"I'm glad that their relationship worked out better than mine."_ Ike thought his smiled failed as he passed by the goron's shop full of the knives and daggers. His hand instinctively went too his belt where his sword was hung looking for his dagger. It wasn't there he had to remind himself almost daily that he had put in his drawer out of vision. The pain of remembering almost anything that Link gave him was too much, and the dagger was no exceptions. He felt tears will up in his eyes, but he quickly shrugged off the memories. _"Focus Ike you came here for two reasons."_ Ike thought and quickly went to the archery shop across the way.

The bell rang as he walked in to the large shop half of it was an archery range and the other half was the shop. The shop keeper's wife walked out hearing the bell ring she smiled when she saw Ike remembering him from before.

"You're Ike, right? Where's Link?" She asked a smile on her face, but it slid away when Ike's face changed.

"I'm not with him today he had practice." Ike quickly lied; he began browsing the different styles of bows that the shop offered, he wanted to get Rolf something to remember him by, something unique that he couldn't find anywhere else. What a better way to find something like that in a multi universal archery shop. Ike smiled at himself looking at the different styles; he recognized the Crimea's styles almost immediately with both the long bows and short bows. There was the Hylian styles next to that and many more, each almost completely unique from the next. Ike decided to try the Hylian long bow since it was the most decorative and unique out of the others.

"Hmmm… you look pretty strong let's see I think this one will do." She said Ike quickly took a step back waving his hands she gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh no this isn't for me I'm terrible with a bow, it's for a friend." Ike explained she nodded her head understandingly.

"How tall is he?" she asked Ike tried to think of how tall Rolf could be, since the last time that he had seen him, he doubted that he would be the same height that Ike left him as, he was still growing, and last time he remembered, he was about a head shorter than Ike, maybe. *

"About this tall maybe." Ike said placing his hand to about his neck guessing that he was right. She nodded

"What hand does he draw with?"" She asked

"Left handed." Ike said she nodded and then grabbed a bow.

"Is this style good?" she asked she laid it gently on the glass counter; Ike took a look at it. It was made of darkly stained wood almost black in color it had swooping curves made in to the bow that must have taken the maker almost months to lay in perfectly. Hylian runes were written on the inside of the belly of the bow. Different strips of stained wood contrasted amazingly with the almost black stain. The nocks were metal polished so much they reflected the sun brightly. It was beautiful, breath taking and fit Rolf personality perfectly.

"It's beautiful, what is it made of?" He asked

"It is made out of yew; do you want to try it out?" The store keeper asked walking in on the two, Ike nodded slowly. The woman handed the bow to her husband gingerly; the man walked them over a furnace heat swept over Ike almost instantly making him sweat. The man put the bow on top of the furnace.

"What are you doing?" Ike almost shouted the woman shushed him instantly.

"Hylian bows are tough, and the strings are nearly impossible to put on, you have to know exactly how to do it or it's impossible, but it makes the bow stronger and give it speed and distance. Heat is the secret to stringing a hylian bow." She explained Ike nodded and watched with intensity as her husband showered the bow with the heat, memorizing how he did it so he could show Rolf how to do the same thing. The man removed the bow from the heat, and asked his wife to hand him the bow string, his wife handed him the string which was black with a white strip where you place the arrow. He placed the bow on the ground and strung it with a master's hand, and handed it to Ike.

"Here you go lad, try it out on the range." He encouraged.

The bow felt sturdy Ike walked over to the range the woman followed grabbing a bow that sat on the wall, it looked like it was hylian too.

"I'm sure you have shot a bow before right? But have you shot a hylian bow?" She asked brushing her hair away to reveal pointed hylian ears.

"I haven't shot a bow in probably years." Ike admitted, he looked at her, shocked to see that she was hylian. She smiled a sincere smile, and nodded.

"Well let's see than." She said smiling again she brushed her blonde hair around her pointed ear, and watched him with a intense stare. Ike breathed in slowly and let it out just the same slowly his fast beating heart. He grabbed an arrow and set it on the arrow rest, he pulled back on the bow. He had expected it to pretty hard to pull back but it gracefully gave to Ike's strength the upper and lower limbs bending with ease. _"Perfect, it would be perfect for Rolf."_ Ike thought, he quickly lined up with the target and fired. The arrow arced to the target and gracefully landed to the right of the bull's eye.

"I'm terrible with a bow I'm sorry." Ike apologized giving her a small smile, she smiled bigger.

"It's ok; Hylian bows are tough to learn with. Here I'll show you." She said she quickly notched an arrow and pulled back.

"It's not a matter of strength in your arm but in your shoulder. See how I bend with the bow when I pull back, keep that in mind flowing pull back's gives your bow more strength, which in turn means more distance." Ike was amazed at the woman's strength she was lecturing him while still holding the bow back. "Also a quick tip from me if you are weaker with a bow line up your target with your bow before pull back, it gives you more time to aim which is better for some one who doesn't practice with a bow constantly, try it." She said casually looking at him while letting go of the bow the arrow arced through the air and landed perfectly in the middle of the target.

Ike looked at the woman with a shocked face; she giggled and then nodded for him to do the same. Ike grabbed another arrow on the bow he moved the bow up to eye level, lining it up to the target. He pulled back with as fluid of motion as he could, making sure he lined it up again before releasing. It landed in the middle of the target a little of to the left but still in the red circle.

"Much better, if you continue doing that daily, you will make a fine archer." She said walking back to the counter.

"So is that all lad?" the shop keeper asked, Ike nodded he gave the shop keeper the total amount.

"Here you go Ike, come again anytime if it needs repairs." The woman said giving Ike the matching quiver and box for the unstrung bow. The bell rang as someone else came through the door Ike turned to leave and ran in to Link. The hylian squeaked in surprise to run in to Ike Link quickly blushed, Pit walked in to. Pit froze seeing Ike there, he glared at him Ike blushed and quickly ran out of the shop.

"Thank you so much again." Ike said and then left the shop without good byes. He walked out of the shop and ran to the closest shop and hid breathing heavily. It was only two day's to Link's birthday, and Ike didn't want Link to find out about his present. He quickly check to make sure the quiver that he had made was still in his backpack it sat next to the one he had just bought for Rolf, along with his bow. He checked the store clock to see that he had only been in there for an hour and still had another three before he had to meet up with Samus and Sheik. _"I guess I could go to the lake, I haven't been there for a while." _Ike thought and quickly ran off to the Lake.

* * *

><p>He sat down at the quiet lake, there were only a few people at the lake, and none of them were Link, or Pit, which was good. Ike took the unfinished quiver out of his back pack and the carving knife from one of its side pouches. He started where he had last left off last time he had some free time. It wasn't near as good as the carvings in Rolf's bow or in Link's but it was still pretty good, and Ike hoped it would be a good birthday present. Ike was caught up in his carving that he didn't notice the two shadow's sneak up behind him.<p>

"Hey what are you doing?" Sheik asked scaring the crap out of Ike. Ike jumped three feet in the air.

"Gods don't do that." Ike shouted quickly hiding the quiver from his friends view, putting it back in his backpack.

"What's that?" Samus asked picking up Ike's backpack. Ike jumped up and tried to snatch it out her reach, but she quickly gave it to Sheik and started tickling Ike.

"Tell me what's in it?" Samus said laughing as she tickled Ike who was laughing loudly shaking as he tried to escape her tickling phalanges.* seeing that he wasn't going to tell she turned to Sheik who had already opened the backpack.

"It's a bow." Sheik said innocently pulling out Ike's gifts, Samus turned back to Ike who didn't say anything and started tickling him again.

"Who is the bow for?" She teasingly questioning him, she laughed at his massive giggles, as she tickled him.

"If…you…stop….I…could… tell.. you.." He gasped as she continued tickling him. She stopped smiling, Ike struggled to catch his breathe from his friends wiggling fingers.

"It's for a friend back home, that's all." Ike said

"Why are there, two quivers then?" Sheik questioned, Ike didn't say anything merely staring at the ground, Samus threatened to tickle him again getting closer, he giggled.

"Ok ok geez, one of them is for Link, it's his other birthday present from me." Ike admitted. Sheik and Samus looked at it admiringly.

"You did really good Ike." Samus said turning back to the bow.

"Why did you give your friend a Hylian bow?" Sheik asked

"I wanted it to be unique. I was hoping that you could tell me what that said." Ike said Sheik looked at the belly of the bow and saw the Hylian runes

"It's from a song; You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. You raise me so I can stand on your shoulders; you raise me up to more than I can be." Sheik said Ike nodded the tune sounded familiar. _"It's that song that Link's always humming."_ Ike realized.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Samus said pulling on Ike's arm.

"Ow." Ike complained he looked on arms to find them completely sunburned.

"Ouch that looks like it hurts." Samus said and then gingerly grabbed Ike's arm and they walked to the pipes.

"Yeah but on the bright side it will turn in to a tan." Ike said smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time it's finally time" <em>Zelda thought as she walked to Link's room it was 3:28 in the morning apparently two minutes before the exact time Link was born. She appeared in Link's room and shook the hero awake, he instantly woke up. He was bare chested his hair all askew from sleeping. His eyes cloudy and groggy from being woken up so early.

"Zelda what is it, it's like 3 o'clock in the morning." Link complained

"Come on get dressed." Zelda whispered turning around so that the hero could have some privacy as he got changed.

* * *

><p>Link finally quickly got changed only to have his eyes covered by Zelda.<p>

"Zelda what are you doing?" Link asked. _"What could Zelda have planned for me?"_ Link thought.

"Do you know what day it is?" Zelda asked as she led him somewhere.

"Ummm… a Friday?" Link guessed Zelda giggled,

"No silly it's your birthday." Zelda almost shouted with glee. She removed his eyes as they turned the corner to a completely pitch black room. Zelda turned on the light all the Smasher's jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted Link jumped from shock as they all rushed to congratulate him.

"Who, who planned all of this." Link asked turning to Zelda, she smiled and nodded to the one person standing directly in front of Link. His indigo hair ruffled, his cobalt blue eyes staring at Link look at him up and down. His strong now tanned arms hung leisurely at his sides.

"Hi Link." Ike said walking up to him they embraced, a feeling that Link missed so much, it had be extremely hard trying to ignore Ike. Ike's strong arms felt so warm and protective.

"There's one more thing though." Ike said suddenly cold hands were placed back around Link's eye's covering them so he couldn't see anything.

"Guess who?" Said a voice that Link thought he would never hear again.

* * *

><p>(AN) I apologize if I didn't portray Rolf right... I havn't played Fire Emblems so excuse me if portrayed him wrong. Also I don't have the slightest clue what hand Rolf draws a bow with... so sorry if I totaly screwed it up.

**Muahahahahahaha I'm so evil, I just love surprises! and cliff hangers! if you haven't noticed! Please please please review. you know I think it should be manditory that if you read a story that you should review, or atleast if you follow or favorite the story! but thats just me... so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody This is rated M! for a reason! this has characters having sex! and btw its M/M sex so yeah you were warned. This also has a lot of cursing so be warned! None of these characters belong to be blah blah blah yeahda yeahda yeahda you know the drill...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Return of A Friend

Link decided that he should play along.

"I have no idea, who are you?" Link said struggling to bite back a laugh. An unmistakable giggle reached Link's ear the person's breath swept over Link's right ear as she whispered.

"I'll give you a hint." She whispered. In a flash the hands were gone.

"Woo, where did she go?" Someone asked, a woman appeared in front of Link her body in the strange but familiar yin yang colors of black and white her orange flaming hair moved as she smiled.

"I found you!" She said her voice so sweet and rich with emotions. Link's eyes were clouded with tears as he remembered the first time that he met Midna. She had said the same exact thing.

"Midna!" Link shouted running to his supposed lost friend. She smiled as she embraced Link squeezing him an almost bone crushing hug lifting Link off his feet.

"Oh I have missed you so much Link." Midna said as she set the hylian down, she wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"I have missed you so much to Midna, how did you get here?" Link asked looking up at his friend. Midna turned to Ike cocking her head over to his direction. A blush swept over Ike's tan complexion, the embarrassed mercenary rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The other people gathered in to their usual groups and started going around the dining hall and ate, played games, and other birthday activities despite the fact that it was 3:30 in the morning. Samus stepped in to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Samus it is a real pleasure to meet you Midna. Link and Zelda have told me a lot about you." Samus said politely. Midna gave a quick graceful bow recognizing Samus's introduction.

"Hello, I'm Midna the twilight princess." Midna said introducing herself as well, Samus and Midna started chatting about random things; Zelda walked up to the other princess and hugged her after she got done talking to the D.J. who started blaring music. Ike was staring at Link. Link shifted under the uncomfortable stare that Ike was giving him. Pit walked to Link.

"Hey let's go play a game over here." Pit said dragging Link away from the glances that Ike kept on giving him. Link tried to protest he wanted to talk to Midna, catch up on what had happened in the twilight realm after Midna came back. Pit on the other hand had other ideas on what to do.

* * *

><p>"You need to go talk to him you know, he isn't going to heal by himself." Marth said sneaking up on Ike.<p>

"Wha- oh yeah I know. I was just going too actually but then he showed up." Ike said pointing over to the angel leading Link to one of the games that they had set up for some of the younger kids. Marth nodded understanding what Ike was talking about.

"Oh my god have you guys tried this cake it is sooooooo good." Red said stuffing his face in the cake. Marth shook his head, and moved to smack him on the back of his head, but Samus beat him to it. She hit with enough force to make Red drop his plate of cake.

"Ow what was that for?" Red asked rubbing his head; Marth rolled his eyes at the other man and walked away.

"For being an idiot." Samus said she looked over at Ike. Ike tried to smile but his anxieties were to much he wiped his sweaty hands on his tight skinny jeans.

"Thank you so much for setting all of this up for Link." Midna said appearing next to Ike, who jumped from the sudden appearance of the princess. He blushed quickly his tanned face turning bright red.

"You are welcome." Ike said, Samus walked up next to them interested to what they were talking about.

"But Master Hand said that there was something else that you wanted me here for. Zelda has explained to me what has happened, but I want to hear it from you." Midna said her bright eyes shining.

"Well … I guess its ok Samus." Ike said turning to his friend who was almost glaring at the princess for being so straight forward. "Well ok umm… where to start so let's see. Well I bumped in to Peach after I came out of the bathroom; she said that she wanted my opinion on something she said it was private and a secret so we went to my room. She closed and locked the door not even bothering to turn on the lights. I asked her what it was, and she said that it was a present for Link since his birthday was coming up and she wanted me to see it to see if he would like it. She asked my to close my eyes, I thought it was a strange request but I did it. Link walked in turning on the light, right when Peach threw herself on top of me. She held me down with amazing strength, I finally got her off but Link had already run off." Ike stopped fighting back tears, a strange fire burned in the princess's eyes she turned around looking for someone.

"Where is this Peach?" Midna asked, Ike pointed to the princess dressed in her usual pink dress.

"It's ok Midna she has already received punishment for what she has done." Samus said hurriedly. The fire died in the twili's eyes, she turned back to Ike.

"Why haven't you tried explaining what happened to Link?" She asked the question plain on her face, Ike took a deep breath.

"I have, but he's been ignoring me for almost three months now. Every time I try to approach him he walks away, or Pit is there." Ike explained Midna turned around looking for Pit.

"Is he the person standing next to Link, the weird flying creature?" Midna asked as she saw Pit flap his wings angry that Link had just beat him again, Link's laugh rang out from the crowd as he saw Pit mess up again. Ike and Samus nodded.

"What we were hoping you could do was perhaps talk to Link; he won't talk to any of us, not me, Zelda, Sheik, Marth, or Red." Samus explained patting Ike on the back comfortingly Midna nodded her head.

"That sounds like Link he is the stubborn type. I'll do it, I can see that Ike still obviously loves Link otherwise he wouldn't have done all of this." Midna said waving her hand around the decorations and pointing to herself.

"Wait, could you please give him this to please." Ike said pulling out the quiver that he had made for Link. She nodded snapping her fingers; the quiver dissolved into a bunch of black particles and zoomed to the princess. She suddenly disappeared brief speckles of black particles hung in the air and then disappeared themselves. Samus hugged Ike quickly.

"Don't worry about it all, I'm sure Midna will talk some since in to Link." Samus said reassuringly.

"I hope so; otherwise I have know idea what else will work." Ike said struggle to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p>Midna appeared next to Link and then roughly pulled him away from the game he was playing with the angel.<p>

"Hope you don't mind that I borrow him for a second." She said and then ran off with him.

"Midna hey what's up?" Link said seeing the dark look in her eyes. Midna pulled Link further down the hallway.

"Why Link?" Midna said struggling to hold back her anger anymore. _"You are such a dork, Link I can't believe you could be so dense." _Midna thought.

"Why what Midna I don't know what you are talking about." Link lied; he averted his eyes from hers.

"Why are you ignoring Ike, Zelda said you were the cutest couple." Midna spat at Link her anger becoming apparent, Pit appeared around the corner.

"We aren't talking about this right now." He said and pulled Link away from Midna. Midna appeared in front of the two retreating males, the fire back in her eyes.

"Don't meddle in to things that you don't belong in." Midna spat at the angel. Pit returned the glare.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Pit said taking out his two swords in a denfesive manner. Midna gave him an evil grin.

"You shouldn't get into things you can't handle." Midna spat at Pit and threw her hand at the unsuspecting angel. Pit was thrown against the wall, Midna snapped her fingers using her tribe's power to create a force field around the angel so he couldn't move, and she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him to the arena.

"Midna stop!" Link said struggling to free his grip on the princess.

"No Link not until you hear all of this." Midna said pulling him and roughly sat him down on one of the hard stadium chair.

"I don't want to hear it." Link said roughly pushing Midna away from him.

"To bad you need to hear this." Midna pushed back using her powers to hold him down.

"I don't care anymore, Ike screwed up. He played me like a pawn in his game." Link shouted tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Then why are you crying, cut the bull shit Link I can tell you still love him." Midna whispered Link looked away from Midna his head being the only left that he could move.

"You know it was all Peach right, Ike didn't do any of that. Peach had scared the shit out of him when she kissed him, he tried to get her of-" Midna said.

"It's too late the damage is already done. Ike doesn't love me anymore." Link said

"Is it? Is it really Link or are you just refusing to let it heal?" Midna said saying exactly what needed to be said to snap Link out of it.

"You need to realize that Ike still loves you, and you still love him it is so obvious you can't hide you feelings Link." Midna said Link wasn't making eye contact his eye's staring off at the distances, clearly thinking about Midna had said. Midna stood up and opened her hand the present that Ike told her to give slowly appeared she placed it on Link's lap.

"You need time to think, but just to let you know Ike made this for you. I don't think a man who doesn't love you would make something like this or go to such great lengths to do all of this. Think about it." Midna said turning around and warped out of sight.

* * *

><p>Link looked down at the object that Midna had place on his lap. It was a quiver made of highly polished ash. It was carved beautifully with graceful swoops and dips that must have taken Ike weeks to make. The quiver was huge, bigger than Link's quiver. Link put the quiver on to see how it would fit. The string Link realized as he put it on was made different colors of braided strips of leather making a strange but beautiful pattern. Link took a closer look at the string and found that there was something carved in to the quiver; Link squinted trying to read what it said. It was written in hylian that much was obvious. Link moved it closer trying to read what it said. Link dropped the quiver in shock as he read what it said. <em>"OH ZELDA YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" <em>Link thought harshly as he picked up the quiver double checking he read that right.

"Oh Nanaryu!" Link cursed as he confirmed, it was in fact the absolute cheesy love poem he wrote for Ike the first week that he met him. He had shown Zelda it which was the biggest mistake he ever made, she teased him none stop about it, and with her longer arms managed to get it. She often teased that she had in fact given it to Ike, but Link never really believed her until now.

"Oh goddesses I'm such a fucking idiot." Link shouted banging his head on the hard metal seat in front of him. _"Oh Ike I've been a total asshole." _Link thought.

"You've just realized that." A voice said Link jumped at the sudden voice in the silent arena. He turned around to see Mewtwo. Link was surprised to see the pokemon here; he mostly kept to himself only coming out to act as a translator for the pokemon so the Smasher's could understand their unusual language.

"Oh Mewtwo don't sneak up on me like that." Link said wiping his tears away, he tried to fake a smile, but the pokemon knew what he was thinking. _"Stupid telepathy."_ Link thought, Mewtwo smiled as he read Link's thoughts.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that Link. Let me just say something that might help you decide. Ike had to work really hard for Master Hand so that Midna could be here. He experienced a lot of pain struggling to make that quiver for you. He cut himself many times; he has done a lot for you. What have you done in exchange?" The mysterious pokemon said and then walked away.

"_What have I done in exchange? I totally ignored him, left him all alone." _Link thought.

"Oh shit!" Link whispered he jumped up and rushed to go find the man he still loved. Two shadows's where standing above the announcement podium. One turned to the other.

"Thank you Mewtwo." One shadow said to the other and then dissolved in to a fury of black particles.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I'm going to bed sorry." Ike said Marth, Zelda, and Red nodded their heads understanding that Ike had been up almost every night preparing for the party. Ike looked over at Samus hopefully; she rolled her eyes but started walking with Ike.<p>

"You are so paranoid." Samus said as they made their way to his room. Ike looked over at Samus a scared look in his eyes.

"You have no idea what he has put me through." Ike said Samus stopped.

"What has he done?" She spat anger filling throughout her, Ike backed up sheepishly.

"It's nothing…. Nothing really…. He's just promised that someday "my little hero won't be there to save me." Ike said blushing and then quickly started walking faster to his room. Samus had to almost jog to keep up with Ike's long strides.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Samus whispered Ike roughly dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out his key and quickly unlocked the door. He walked in and quickly went to close the door Samus's arm blocked the door from closing, Ike sighed.

"I didn't want to worry anyone; I'll be fine though thank you for walking me here." Ike said his eyes darting around looking for someone. Samus reluctantly moved her arm out of the way.

"Wait hold on," Samus said she hastily pulled something out her pocket. "here take this, push this button if he ever comes around bothering you again. I will instantly know that something is up and I'll come as soon as I can ok?" She said handed the thing over to Ike. Ike took it gingerly looked up and smiled; a sight that hadn't been seen for a long time Samus smiled in return and closed the door.

Ike locked the door tight and kicked off his shoes in haste to get to bed. He threw off his tunic and quickly brushed his teeth. He removed his bandana his long indigo locks falling in to his eyes. He jumped on his soft comfortable and sighed with relief he silently slipped in to his red silk sheets and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

A hazy figure slowly walked up to Ike. Ike smiled when he realized that it was Link. Link smiled to and walked up to Ike they embraced.

"Oh Ike, I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me?" Link said crying Ike tilted his head smiling down at his boyfriend.

"I already have." Ike said bending down to kiss those plump lips that have tortured Ike for almost 3 months now. They were suddenly lying on Ike's bed passionately kissing, Link had thrown Ike's tunic his warm hands skirted all over Ike's body. Ike moaned as Link latched Ike's throat and sucked.

"Eh? You like that pretty boy?" Someone asked, the voice way to gruff to be Link's. Ike snapped awake, banging his head on his captor.

"Ow fucker!" the person said again, it was too dark to see who it was. A slap cracked across Ike's cheek. Ike let a yelp of pain but it was cut off by a rough kiss by his captor.

"Nuh huh. We don't want anyone interrupting us do we?" His captor asked Ike tried to fight back but his hands were tied with strips of rope he moved his legs but they were too were tied.

"Hahahaha you're a pretty hard sleeper Ike." His captor chuckled moving his hands up and down Ike's body. Ike tried to suppress the moan as those hands ran down his stomach and down his pants to cup his firm ass.

"Who are you?" Ike gasped as the man licked his way up Ike's throat squeezing his ass.

"I'm hurt, I thought it would be pretty obvious." The man said roughly kissing Ike as he stuck a finger in to Ike's ass.

"Mmhh" Ike moaned in to the man's kiss.

"One day your little hero won't be there to save you." The man said as he added another finger in and stretched Ike out roughly. Ike yelped from the pain but once again it was cut off by his captor's kisses. Ike's eyes with horror as he realized just who he was dealing with.

"Snake! Get off of me! Get off!" Ike yelped struggling to free himself from the ropes holding him down. Snake smiled down at the struggling man, nipping kisses down Ike's throat and licked his way down Ike's bare chest.

"That's not going to happen pretty boy." Snake said as he bit down on one of Ike's nipples. Ike moaned as he felt spikes of pleasure run up his body. _"Damn why does this have to feel so good?" _Ike thought as Snake licked the now purple nipple.

"Open your mouth." Snake ordered Ike's wide cobalt blue eyes hardened as he shook his head. Snake smiled as Ike moaned feeling Snake's fingers leave him and him licking his hard nipples. Snake took this opportunity to stick his fingers in Ike's mouth.

"The more their wet, the less it will hurt." Snake whispered in Ike's ear, as he swirled his fingers in Ike's mouth. Snake pulled them out as he moved the red silk sheets away Ike tried vainly to escape Snake's grasp on his now hard erection.

"Oh gods please don't, don-." Ike's eyes wide with horror, but was cut off by a moan as Snake engulfed him. _"Gods no! No please stop! It's too much! Gods please….stop….make him stop…" _Ike thoughts were cut off as he felt Snake push his way up inside Ike. Ike screamed his voice going hoarse as he felt Snake slide in to him without any lube. Ike's scream was cut off by Snake's hand as he thrusted in to.

Tears were coming down Ike's face as the pain swept over him. _"Please make him stop!" _Ike thought as he felt cold metal hit his hot sweaty skin. _"The transmitter!" _Ike thought _"But my hands are tie-."_ Ike thoughts were cut off again as Snake rubbed against his prostate. He was shaking from the pain now as Snake tore inside him, thrusting with enough force that Ike was banging his head against his head board. Ike moved his hips trying to wiggle Snake out of him, and trying to get the transmitter. He heard a small click as he managed to hit the button.

* * *

><p>"Zelda where's Ike!" Link shouted running in to the dining Samus walked in at the same time.<p>

"He just went to bed he's been up almost every night doing things for Master Hand he's been exhausted I just came back from walking him there." Samus explained Zelda nodded her head.

"Oh ok" Link said calming down a little a worried look still on his face.

"Yeah that was only about 15, 20 minutes ago, what took you so long getting back." Zelda asked.

"Midna wanted a demonstration of how my suit works so I had to go get it." Samus said holding up her small compacted suit with the press of the button in the middle the suit engulfed Samus the helmet gave Samus temporary darkness until the suit booted up.

"Suit now booting up." The voice said suddenly the green screen blinked on allowing Samus to see again. She turned to the Twilight princess who had a shocked look on her face.

"Wow, and you can see in that?" Midna asked Samus nodded

"Yeah I have different screens that allow me to see the different functions that are running in the suit and what's in front of me." Samus explained. Suddenly an ear splitting alarm rang in the suit making Samus jump from the sudden loud noise. Samus looked at the different screens, and held her gaze at one. The motion sensor screen pulled up the one she was looking at.

"Alarm as been tripped." the woman's voice announced.

"_It's coming from Ike's room. Oh god Snake!" _Samus thought.

"Ike's in trouble!" Samus shouted turning and started running to Ike's room.

"Samus wait up!" Link shouted as he, Zelda, and Midna ran after Samus but they managed to catch up to the suited woman.

"What do you mean Ike's in trouble?" Zelda asked

"Ike said that Snake's been bothering him a lot and threatened him a couple of weeks ago. So I gave him an alarm incase Snake tries to approach him. The alarm just went off!" Samus shouted Link suddenly had a sick look on his face; they finally made it to the mercenary's door. Samus turned the door knob, it was locked she tried again with enough force that she squeezed the knob.

"Ike! Ike are you in there?" Samus shouted banging on the door. Zelda placed an ear on the door listening for any sounds.

"He's in there! I can hear muffled shouts." Zelda said, Link growled baring his teeth.

"Snake must be in there!" He growled again.

"Samus move out of the way." Midna said Samus did what she was told, Midna's eyes were closed she opened them as four objects zoomed out from her. They were black pieces of something that emitted a huge amount of energy. Link's and Zelda's eye's widened.

"The fused shadows." Link whispered, the princess's fiery red hair wiggled around as they snapped around her.

* * *

><p>"Ike! Ike are you in there?" Samus shouted, Ike's eyes snapped open. He was trying desperately to escape from the man's iron strong hands, as he continued to thrust inside him. Snake smiled continuing to thrust. Squelching sounds picked up as Snake thrusted harder, blood seeping out of Ike<p>

"It won't work Ganondorf sealed the door it won't open." He said giving Ike a wicked grin. Ike's eyes widened some how even further. Suddenly the door was blown open as two giant red hands flew to Ike's captor knocking him off of Ike. Dark clouds billowed out of the door dramatically as the chanting picked up.

A dark looking figure walked in, it looked Midna but were her hair should be the two hands were there holding on to Snake in a crushing grip, billowing with energy. Zelda walked in chanting loudly her hands and eyes glowing dangerously. She threw her hands to Snake; lighting sparked its way across to Snake. He yelled as he was shocked by the lightning. Ike's vision blurred as he felt himself slip breathing heavily with relief. Link ran to him cutting the ropes that now left bruises on Ike's wrist.

"Link… I'm… so… sorry." Ike gasped he felt tears drip on his face from Link.

"Shhh…. It's not your fault, it's all mine. I'm so sorry Ike." Link said he reached out to Ike. Ike winced as he saw Link reach out to him; Link froze just as Ike felt his body claim him.

"Ike! Ike no! NO! NO!" Link shouted _"This is all my fault, I never should have ignored you! I'm so sorry Ike."_ Link thought.

"Shh... its ok Ike is fine he is just sleeping we need to rush him to the medics though, come on hurry." Zelda said

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What do you think? Eh! Oh yeah about that I'm sorry if I totally scared the crap out of you guys for the sudden rapeish scene that I put in there ;-) ok kinda sorta not really sorry. BUT some one reviewed about it so yeah... I had to put it in there :-) so anyways your rambling again. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review... you don't know how excited I get everytime someone reviews! Thanks FromtheUk for all the support you gave me... even if it was just a *hey good job on this chapter* it means a lot to a person that thinks that his writing is terrible... anyways rambling agian. Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Y'all Warning this has some major/minor graphic parts that is not I repeat NOT apropiate for minors... read at your own catioun. I did warn you! This is a yoai people so there is M/M. Also none of these characters mentioned in this story belong to me... but you already knew that so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Painful Memories

Pain ripped through Ike a mind boggling; body shaking pain. Ike's muscles clenched together as the pain intensified he clamped his mouth shut grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming. His legs cramped as the pain somehow increased even more, their pain adding to the boiling pain. Ike tried to straighten his legs to rid himself of the terrible leg cramps that ripped through his body but he couldn't move. A sudden overwhelming sensation ripped through Ike's hard cock.

"He's not coming, but you already know that don't you?" A gruff voice said whispering in his ear sending shivers down his body causing the cramps to tightened clenching together. Ike screamed as the painful sensation climaxed not able to hold them in anymore. An unmistakable coarse hand skirted it's way over Ike's body. His muscles twitched like a horse's skin being touched by their beating master's hand. His stomach churned and spasmed as the cramps suddenly moved from his legs to his stomach.

"Oh you like that, I thought you might anything being stuck in there feels good." The voice said, as the cold metal object slide down further in to Ike's cock. He slipped something over Ike's cock a sudden tight feeling clenched down at the base.

"This way you won't cum, not unless I want you to at least." He said pulling hard on Ike's dick; Ike lets out a whimper as he fondled his cock. He looked down and fought back a scream, that indeed this was happening again, the metal rod was inside him again. His dick a terrible purple color wanting to explode as the sensations rocked Ike again.

"_No this isn't happening, he's gone this isn't happening. He won't bother me again this isn't real!" _Ike thought, but those hands were so real as they slapped him.

"Are you stupid of course this is real, doesn't this feel real to you?" the voice said as those cursed hands moved their way down his painful cramping body. Finally the cramps subsided the pain still there though. Those hands left his stomach but pulled the rod almost completely out of his swollen member. Ike screamed at the painful sensation, choking on sobs that he couldn't hold back anymore. Ike relaxed as much as he could until he felt something thrust inside him; a high pitch howl breached Ike's vocal cords his voice cracking. Ike tried to escape those coarse palms, escape those painful bites and kisses, and especially that rod.

"He isn't going to save you. He's ignored you this long why do you honestly think he'll come and save you now." He said as he suddenly appeared above Ike, his cocky smirk on his lips as he continued to thrust, he bent down biting roughly on Ike's ear.

"Your mine now pretty boy, all mine. Link will never come for you." Snake said as he sucked on a purple bruise on Ike's heaving chest, his breathing picked up at the sudden sensations sparking through his body. He lifted the rod out, Ike moaned loudly as he felt it leave him. Ike looked away from the crisp blue eyes, trying desperately to escape from his previously thought ex captor. He tried to steady his breath but it didn't matter as it was shoved violently down his cock. Snake started jerking him off; he could feel his cock's relief as the rubber band was removed from the base of his unhappy member.

"Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if you were to cum with this still inside you?" Snake asked moving the rod just a bit further down his urethra. Ike's eyes widened shaking his head. He smiled as he timed the thrust of the metal object with him violating Ike, continuing to thrust inside of him while doing all of this. Ike looked away from the grinning man. A figure stood a ways off; as a light grew Ike immediately recognized the green tunic of Link his cap blowing in a non existent wind those startling blue eyes piercing down to Ike's soul.

"Link! Help me! Link!" Ike cried out desperately tears striking down his cheeks as the painful pleasure overwhelmed him as Snake continued jerking him off.

"He won't save you." Snake whispered in to Ike's ear. Link turned around and started walking away from Ike, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"NO! Link help me, please! Link! Come back! Please!" Ike stammered reaching out to the man as he suddenly dissolved.

"LINK!" Ike screamed as the thrust increased.

"See I told you, he won't come." Snake said his breath hitched as he reached his climax. The pain increased as Snake released inside him. "He won't save you, your mine now all mine." Snake said as he pulled out the metal rod slowly it barely leaving his swollen member as Ike cummed.

"LINK!" Ike screamed as he suddenly woke up sweat pouring down his face. His long wet indigo hair sticking to his skin. He flicked the irritating locks out of his sight.

"Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep." The sounds came in quick successions, matching with Ike's fast beating heart; he turned to the sound and found himself hooked to a heart monitor. His heart slowed as he realized he was safe.

The pale moon filtered in to the large windows filling the large room full of empty beds in an eerie light. An open window allowed a soft breeze to blow in to the sparkling ocean below him. Ike greeted the breeze as it cooled his sweat covered body the irritating indigo locks blowing in the breeze falling in his eyes again. Something stirred, Ike snapped his head in the direction of the sound and found Samus sitting in a wooden chair her chest rising slowly as she slept her blonde hair swayed as she moved again to get more comfortable. Ike looked around and found that her head was on Sheik's shoulder their heads lying comfortably on each others as they slept. Midna was the third figure her flaming hair parted perfectly as she slept comfortably on the hard wooden chair.

"_Where's Link, where could he be, why isn't he here?" _Ike thought. He leaped out of bed and took a step only to fall on to the cool tile floor he shuddered at the cold feeling that washed over him since he was only wearing his undergarments. They smelled of sweat and cum a disgusting smell that made images of the event flash in to Ike's vision, but they was quickly snuffed out. He tried to get up, but he fell again. He felt himself slip again exhaustion sweeping over him.

* * *

><p>"Beep, beep, beep, beep-" The machine continued announcing that Ike's heart was beating at a steady beat. Samus looked down at her friend Sheik had found him this morning lying on the floor shivering and had placed him back on his bed. So many emotions flooded the bounty hunter. Pity and sadness filled her body as she saw the cuts and bruises that littered Ike's olive tanned skin. Zelda's healing had stopped most of the bleeding, but she had exhausted most of her magic dealing with Snake and couldn't risk anymore damage to herself and Ike. The doctor also had refused for her to use anymore magic saying that he preferred for Ike to heal naturally.<p>

Images flashed in to Samus memory as she remembered her friend thrashing about as Zelda attempted to heal him the night before. Midna and Link had to hold him down as Zelda tended to his wounds, hearing Ike's pain filled screams the tears striking down his cheeks was enough to leave Samus in to hysteria her body shaking from sympathy she could only imagine what he was going through.

"Link! Don't go, no please don't leave me with him!" Ike had screamed twitching madly Link held on to Ike's shaking frame Midna's arms hovering over Ike's body as she used her magic struggling to hold him still.

"It's ok, Ike I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I swear by the goddesses I will never leave you again." Link cried his eyes pained seeing Ike this way he clutched on to Ike's hand stroking it comfortingly across his face.

"Please, make it stop! It's to much! Please make him stop!" Ike screamed his screams rose in pitch as Zelda placed both of her hands on his stomach her hands glowing as she continued healing.

"It's ok Ike it's almost over; I promise that it will be over soon." Link reassured Ike. Finally Zelda had exhausted her magic and slipped in to Sheik's form to conserve energy. Ike's screams subsided and his breathing slowed.

"Link you need to rest, go on go to bed Samus and I will watch him." Midna said looking over at him. He opened his mouth to protest but he received stern looks from everyone. The doctor rushed in and readjusted the heart monitor and placed an I.V. in to Ike. The doctor agreed that only three people could be visiting a person at a time and quickly rushed Link out of the medical wing.

A hand was placed on Samus's shoulder, she snapped back to reality wiping her tear filled eyes. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend as he handed her the plate of food that he had gone to get for her and Midna.

"How is he?" Sheik asked his red eyes glanced over at Ike and then back to Samus.

"He is fine, he's been sleeping since I've been awa-" Samus was cut off by Ike moving turning over to his side facing them, his long eyelashes flicked open as he slowly sat up only to have all three of them push him back shaking their heads, Ike winced as their hands reached out for him, they all stopped not wanting to hurt the man any further. Ike took the hint though and laid back down.

"Take it easy, don't push yourself to hard." Sheik said, Ike rubbed his eyes wiping away the sleep, his blue hair stuck in odd directions from sleeping some of the hair stood straight up giving Ike a wild look. Midna giggled Samus tried to hide her laughter too seeing Ike's hair like that. He looked over at them curiosity leaking through his cobalt eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ike asked as Red walked in to the medical wing followed by Ness and Lucas.

"Oh it's nothing." Midna said, Samus scooted closer to Ike making room for the other visitors. She reached out to fix his hair, but the sudden movement made Ike jump he winced as Samus's fingers slid easily through his hair quickly combing down the long strands. Ness and Lucas both had solemn looks on their faces as they both sat down get well cards on Ike's bed and then quickly ran off out of the wing.

"They don't know what really happened do they?" Samus asked worried about them, they were still kids and they didn't need to know about things like this. Red shook his head quickly waving his hands defensively.

"No way. I told them that Ike fell down a flight of stairs last night, had a little too much to drink last night." Red said explaining Ike laughed quietly, Midna joined in to. Samus however wasn't amused she reached over to smack Red, but Marth jumped out of now where and beat her to it.

"Ow what was that for?" Red said rubbing the back of his head, as Samus rolled her eyes.

"For being an idiot!" Marth and Samus said at the same time making Ike and Midna laugh even harder. Ike was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, but it soon reduced to a series of large coughs. Samus quickly lost interest as to Red's idiocy and quickly turned to Ike reaching out to him again. Ike winced as Samus moved to touch him, she stopped he quickly brushed her hand away from him.

"I'm…..fine… really" He reassured them coughing a few more times but they stopped, he winced as each cough racked his frame. "I'm just sore that's all." He reassured them again.

"Hell I'd be sore too if I fell down three flights of stairs to." Red joked Midna laughed louder giggling crazily. Marth moved to smack Red, but he quickly put his hand up stopping Marth. Marth looked at him questioningly and then Red smacked himself on the back of his head which reduced Midna to a series of hysterical hiccups. Samus couldn't help but laugh until she looked at Ike who was staring at the door hopefully.

"What's the matter Ike?" Sheik asked sensing the same thing that Samus did. Ike was staring off at in the distance but was brought back by Sheik's question.

"Huh, oh I was just wondering where's Link?" Ike asked

"Oh he's in a meeting with Master Hand now. He should be out of it soon though." Samus explained. As if on cue the flustered Hylian rushed in anger striking through his pointed features. He cursed as he lumbered angrily over to them throwing his sword on to the floor, he threw his shield across the large wing. It clattered loudly as it hit the hard tile floor. He shrugged off his bow and landed roughly on the bed next to Ike.

"I cant' believe this-" He muttered he was so angry that he hadn't realized he had slipped in to Hylian. Samus looked over at Sheik hoping for a translation, she received a shocked look from the sheikiah.

"He says that Master Hand as only suspended Snake from the tournament for a couple of weeks." Sheik translated Samus looked over at Link who was still rattling on in Hylian clearly not noticing anyone staring at him.

"Is that all that he said?" Samus asked this time it was Midna who chimed in.

"Well more or less, Sheik kind of gave you the watered down version." She was cut off by the series of English cuss words streaming from Link's mouth that shocked everybody.

"I can't believe that mother fucker only got a fucking weeks of suspensions for doing that. That ass hole deserves to be kicked out of the fucking tournament all together. He is so lucky that Master Fucking Hand had stepped in or I would have fucking killed him on the spot. That dirty little fucking man whore of a bitch." Link muttered under his breath but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it. Samus cleared her throat loudly snapping Link out of his monologue he glanced up and blushed as he saw that almost everyone had heard him. Marth was the one that broke the sudden awkward silence.

"What do you mean he only got a week's suspension? Peach got three weeks and plus she had to do cleaning duty for another month." He asked shock on his face.

"Master Hand had to talk about it with fucking Discipline committee and they decided what his punishment was. Which is biggest pile of bulbin shit I have every heard." Link shouted

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since <em>the <em>incident with Snake. Ike was still a little sore, but he was going nuts not being able to do anything including practice. The doctor insisted that he stay at least a week until he is certain that everything is all right with him. Samus, Sheik, Midna, Zelda, and Link took turns staying with Ike and made sure that he was never alone. Ike was glad for the company but was embarrassed each night after waking up with the same nightmare. Ike could tell that they were all worried about him. But Ike's favorite time so far had been seeing Link again. He had missed him so much.

It was Link's turn to watch over him as Zelda went to go freshen up before her battle against Peach tomorrow; the others were out in the city probably enjoying dinner at The Pipes. "I'm so sorry Link, could you ever forgive me." Ike asked and next thing he knew he had started to ramble on.

Link smiled at him and a pressed his index finger over Ike's lips. Ike shuddered the feel of anyone close brought back images of Snake, but the feel of Link's satin smooth fingers over his lips silenced Ike. He stared up at him his blonde strands of hair hanging in to his eyes.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I was such an ass, I'm so sorry Ike. Because of me this happened to you, I'm so sorry Ike can you ever forgive me." Link cried tears gathered in his eyes. Ike got up from his bed collapsing, his knees still weak. Link caught him before he crumpled to the floor.

"I'm fine I just haven't stood for a week my legs are little asleep." Ike reassured Link, but it seemed he wasn't taking any chances because he picked him up and gently laid him back down in his bed and laid down next to him. Link scooted closer to Ike, his warm body pressing up against Ike's flashes of that night pressed in to Ike's mind he hesitated feeling Link's hand snake around Ike's hip.

"I'm so sorry Ike, please forgive me." Link whispered in to Ike's ear, Ike shivered as more images flashed in his mind. _"This is different! The voice is different! He was wrong, Link came back!"_ Ike thought, he turned around facing Link. They were nose to nose, which surprised Ike he thought that Link was farther away.

"I already have forgiven you Link; I forgave you that first night. I just thought you would never forgive me back." Ike whispered back to him, nuzzling his nose against Link's. Link smiled obviously glad that Ike had accepted his apology. It felt so good to have Link smiling at him again, his smile warmed Ike's body and made the flashing images disappear. They moved in closer nuzzling their noses together until their lips meet. Almost silent footsteps walked in.

"OH MY GOD THEIR KISSING!" Red shouted scaring the living daylights out of Link causing him to fall off the narrow bed. Ike sat up glaring at the stunned man, just has he saw Samus, Marth, and Midna smacked him across his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Red asked rubbing his now swollen cheek and back of his head. Link laughed picking himself off the floor.

"For being an idiot!" They all said, making Red blush just then the doctor walked in doing his daily exam over Ike.

"By the Gods to many people in the wing get out, get out!" He shouted and shooed everyone out of the wing except for Link who was sitting back down on the uncomfortable wooden chair as the doctor examined Ike to see if he was able to be checked out tomorrow. Ike jumped as he felt the cold touch of the stethoscope

"Breathe in, Breathe out." The doctor ordered, Ike did as he was told breathing deeply, most of the bruises were gone except for a few that were yellowing.

"Now remove you garments please." The doctor asked. Link glared at the doctor; while Ike jumped he had never asked him to do this before.

"Wha- why?" Ike asked as he was being lifted by the doctor.

"I need to check to make sure everything has healed correctly –uh- down there." The doctor said pointing down to Ike's groin. Ike nodded understanding now what he meant. He walked over to a curtained area for more privacy; he didn't want Link to see this. Ike removed his shirt and pants leaving him in his undergarments. The doctor gently felt below Ike's stomach Ike jumped as he felt the doctor's cold hands.

"Does that hurt?" The doctor asked Ike shook his head, the doctor nodded writing it down on his pad of paper. He eyed Ike's underwear; he nodded taking the hint and slowly took them off. The doctor looked at Ike questioningly Ike nodded agreeing that he may proceed. The doctor walked around him and examined his butt, checking making sure that everything was ok.

"This ok right, I'm not crossing any boundaries am I?" The doctor asked Ike nodded. He then returned to the front and proceeded to slowly get Ike's penis erect. Within minutes Ike's member stood fully erect, the doctor nodded writing something down on his notebook.

"It seems everything is ok, you'll be able to leave today." The doctor turned to leave.

"Um, excuse me, but what about this?" Ike asked the doctor pointing to his now pleading dick, pre-cum already leaking out of it.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you can take care of it. Feel free to use the bed I'll give you some privacy." He said and then walked away he shooed Link out of the medical wing after assuring him that he was all right. Ike walked over to the curtain and peeked out. No one was in the wing, the doctor returning to his office in the back.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." _Ike thought as he sat down.

Looking down as his still erect member, he sighed and slowly started massaging his cock. He started moaning pleasure started rolling through his body. His thoughts turned almost immediately to the first time he had sex with Link, his smile as he kissed him the friction that they shared. His speed picked up moaning louder as he remembered the feeling of Link filling him up. His dick getting harder the speed picking up further, he could feel his climax coming as he remembered the way Link's face looked like as he cam. Ike's whole body shuddered as he cummed it landing on his stomach. He breathed heavily trying to slow his racing heart. He looked around and found some tissue and cleaned him off. He quickly pulled his clothes back on, gathered the cards that most of the Smasher's had left him and walked out of the medical wing.

* * *

><p>Ike rushed out of the medical wing looking flustered, he hadn't even noticed Link standing outside the door. So Link took the opportunity to sneak up on him. He quietly caught up to the unsuspecting mercenary.<p>

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Link whispered in Ike's ear, Ike jumped Link took the chance and charged him throwing him against the wall gently and threw his lips on to his. His licked Ike's lips begging for entrance Ike hesitated but quickly got the hint and let him in.

"Really guys!" Marth said making them jump.

"Get a room!" Falco said shaking his feathered head; they continued walking down the hall. Ike's eye's lit up clearly remembering something. He broke off gently nipping Link's lip.

"As much as I would enjoy continuing this wonderful make out session. I have something to show you!" Ike said excitement spreading throughout him. _"Ohhh, I wonder what it could be!" _Link thought as Ike drug him to his bedroom. They passed the seemingly limitless doors, the torches and candelabra's lighting their way till they made it his room.

"I want you to see this bow I bought for my friend back in my world wait here as I get it ok." Ike said quickly unlocking the door and then rushing in closing it behind him. Five or ten minutes later Link didn't know he lost count Ike finally came back out with a breath taking darkly stained bow.

"It's hylian, mind if I try it out." Link stated holding his hand out Ike handed it to him nodding his head they made their way to the archery range.

"Yeah, I wanted to give him something unique you know." Ike explained as they walked in to the archery range. Toon Link and Zelda were there both practicing with their bows.

"That's why you where at Ashie's shop." Link realized Ike nodded.

"Try it out!" Ike said the bow was already strung, Link nodded and pulled an arrow out of the quiver that Ike had made. He placed it on the arrow's rest and pulled back, he was amazed at the fluidity of the bow's pull back, he lined it up with the target and let go. The arrow leaped with amazing speed and hit the bull's eye.

"I challenge you to an archery contest." Link said lifting his eye brow playfully. Ike nodded smiling hugely accepting the challenge.

"Mind you I have been practicing with Ashie, so I have gotten pretty good." Ike warned teasingly as Link handed him back his bow, and grabbed his own bow he got from the goron's.

"We'll see about that." Link said smirking, he lazily pulled back on his bow not even bothering to look at the target already knowing where it was and released.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody! WHATS HAPPENIN'! so what do you think... I bet you're like... ewwwwww! I can't believe how much a pervert Snake is or like... AWWWWWWWW! Poor Ike... and he's all like feel pity on me... and then your like... STUPID RED! *Marth slaps Red* :-) and then like... Yay! their back together...and then like yay! Link can heal Ike's mental abuse! and then like YAY! their getting all competative... holy molly, a lot of shizz has happened in this chapter... So what did you guys think... Please please please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone! What's up sorry this took a little longer than I thought... Warning this has some curse words in it nothing major though... None of these characters sadly belong to me... depressing I know... ANY WAYS TO THE STORY

Chapter 8

One Night

Ike sat down on the cushioned chair nervous as a mother waiting for her child to come home after dark. He didn't understand why he was here, but the doctor told him that he should see a councilor if he his dreams continued. So here he was waiting for his councilor to come in. He heard the door opened turning around to see the doctor he stood up, but was quickly waved down by the councilor.

"No, no your fine please sit down." The doctor said, Ike sat back down in the soft chair. The Doctor was female about 5 and half feet tall and had pale skin, her brown hair was waist length and wrapped in a pony tail she had soft brown squinted eyes.

"I'm am Dr. Woo, and Master Hand has scheduled an appointment for you correct?" Dr. Woo asked Ike nodded his head he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans he didn't know why he was so nervous. The woman wrote something down on her note pad. "And your name is?" She asked

"Ike Griel." Ike said simply she wrote his name on the paper.

"Ok Ike, I want you to relax for me ok." Dr. Woo said softly in a soothing tone. Ike nodded and breathed deeply slowing his racing heart as much as he could. She smiled pleased that he had successfully calmed down.

"Ok so Master Hand is worried that you might have been traumatized by your experience. We call it Post Traumatic Stress or PTS do you by chance know what that is Ike?" Dr. Woo asked Ike thought about thinking of what it could mean he had several theories about it but he shook his head. She nodded writing something else down as he started playing with his bandana.

"It occurs when something happened in someone's lifetime that is specifically traumatic in their case mostly if they feel that their life was in danger. Something like that, but almost anything can cause it. What happens is an event happens much like yours happens and the person is severely affected by it, they may have reoccurring images such as nightmares," _"Check have nightmares"_ Ike thought "or may avoid incidents that may remind you of the event." _"Well I haven't had sex for like three months" _Ike thought again mentally checking that off of his list.

"Now Master hand has briefly told me what has happened so I have some idea of what happened. First off I'm very sorry to what has happened to you. Usually we aren't supposed to apologize but I feel the need to do so." Dr. Woo said reaching out to Ike. Ike winced briefly as she moved her hand to his. She stopped and quickly wrote something down, nodding her head. She tried again; Ike winced and quickly moved a couple of inches away from her hand. She continued not realizing that he moved. He winced harder as she made contact with his skin, his muscles in his arms rippling as she moved her hand up and down his arms soothingly. Images flash in Ike's mind of those coarse hands skirting up and down his body he shook and moved out of reach of the doctor. She nodded her head again and wrote something else down.

"Does it remind you of that night?" She asked quietly, Ike looked at her questioningly not understanding the question.

"Does contact with anyone stir feelings, or images of the night?" She asked again.

"Yes," Ike answered she nodded again continuing to write things down on her notebook.

"I would like to hear it from your point of view. If that is ok with you?" Dr. Woo asked, Ike nodded his head.

"Yeah its fine, anything to help stop this." Ike said continuing to play with his bandana.

"Well I went to sleep, and woke up with my hands and legs tied. At first I couldn't see who it was but I figured it out. He started skirting his hands up down and kissing me." The images flashed before his eyes as he clearly remembered the event. "He kept whispering that he would never come, he wouldn't save me, and no one was coming to help me." Ike explained.

"Who wouldn't come?" Dr. Woo asked

"Link, my boyfriend." Ike explained the doctor nodded writing something down.

"He than proceeded to…. to…." Ike stammered trying to hold back the images that threaten to spill, tears filling his eyes.

"Rape you." Dr. Woo said quietly helping him find the right words, Ike nodded.

"He kept whispering those words, he'll never come. He ignored you this long, why do you think he'll come and save you know." Ike explained

"What do you mean ignoring you Ike?" Dr. Woo asked

"It's kind of complicated but Link and I broke up about 3 months ago because of something, he had been ignoring me for a while just last week we started to get closer again and we started dating again." Ike explained she nodded again writing something down and circling others.

"So what happened next?" Dr. Woo asked

"I had previously explained to a friend that Snake had made previous threats about doing something, so she gave me a transmitter incase he every bothered me. I somehow managed to turn it on. Samus, Zelda, Midna, and Link came in and pulled Snake away from me." Ike stopped the images grew fuzzy as he remembered passing out.

"So he did come back, right? Snake was wrong that's something to remember if the images come back Ike. Snake was wrong Link did come back!" Dr. Woo said writing something else down on her notebook. Ike nodded agreeing that it had helped.

"Have you seen Snake recently?" Dr. Woo asked Ike shook his head.

"No Snake got suspended for a week and I just got out of the medical wing." Ike explained Dr. Woo nodded.

"Be careful around him, he will mostly likely cause images of the event to appear. I would expect it to happen with anyone with a dominating attitude, okay." Dr. Woo warned Ike, he smiled slightly and nodded understanding. Dr. Woo looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my god! How time flies our hour is up. Let's schedule a meeting for next week same time next week ok?" Dr. Woo asked Ike nodded getting up shaking hands with her and thanking her before he left the room.

Dr. Woo sighed looking at her notes. Nervousness, physical touch, depression were all circled. Images of the event were constantly written on the paper. Previous traumatic event's leading to this one was written. Threats made by abuser was boldly written, could have been prevented. Paranoia, fear of dominant people were capitalized the later circled multiply times to. And it was clear that Ike's event had ceased his sex life. Dr. Woo sighed again.

"I'm so sorry Ike," She said out loud. _"It appears you do have PSTD."_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Midna was walking around aimlessly in the giant mansion having no idea where she could be. <em>"Gods this is more confusing than the lake bed temple under Lake Hylia." <em>She mentally complained. She turned around another corner hoping to find the kitchen that she was looking for, only to find another large hallway filled with even more doors that lead to who knows where. She continued walking down the hallway muttering under her breath how stupidly huge this mansion was. She was going to be late meeting Link and Ike at the kitchen. She was interrupted in her thoughts as she heard an unmistakable giggle more signature than hers.

"Tee-hee!" The giggle came again followed by a shush. Midna's curiosity getting the best of her struggled to find the giggle, her bare feet making no sounds on the thick carpet. She placed a pointed ear on one of the thick oak doors straining to hear any sounds. She could hear two distinct voices, one defiantly was Peach and the other one lower gruffer a male most likely.

"Did you hear Ike just got released from the medical wing yesterday?" Peach said in a hushed tone, there was a pause.

"No I didn't I just got back from my suspense today, what's so important about it though." The male voice said they were getting closer.

"Oh I just have something big planned, but it will have to wait until we come back…" Peach's voice rang out getting closer to the door; the door knob started wiggling as the door was being opened.

Midna quickly warped to out of sight in to one of the closest doors. She peeked opened the door looking for the two conversing people she needed to know who the man was that Peach was talking to before she warned Ike and Link. Peach came walking by a skip in her step her pink dress swaying with each movement her blonde hair following. A tall man followed his brown hair cut short on the sides and grew longer on the top a bandana wrapped around his head but it didn't give the same effect that Ike's did. Muscles bunched around in every imaginable place rippling as he followed the mushroom princess. One word immediately came to Midna's mind. _"SNAKE!" _

"Well, well princess didn't quite expect you to be here." Someone said pulling the door close and pushing her up against the door. "I'm Captain Falcon, a pleasure to meet you." The person said.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine. Ee hee hee" Midna said giggling her famous giggle, her hair moved silently as she made it push out it changing quickly to a hand pushing the man off of her in time for her to slip out of the room. She ran down the hall and down a ways until she was confident that the Captain Falcon wasn't following her. She stopped catching her breath; until her heart slowed she brushed herself off fixing her scandalous skirt and hair breathing in and out slowly and continued walking like nothing had happened. _"Gods this mansion is filled with perverts." _Midna thought and continued wandering aimlessly through the mansion.

"Oh hey Midna you looked lost!" Samus said exiting her room and locking her door, Midna's eyes lit up finally someone she could walk to the kitchen with.

"Yeah I'm totally lost I'm trying to find the kitchen could you perhaps walk me there?" Midna asked a pleading look in her eyes that very rarely anyone of her subjects saw, she was the confident leader of the twili tribe weakness was not an option. Samus nodded her head smiling her blonde hair in a pony tail. Midna smiled happily, now she wasn't going to get lost in this cursed mansion.

* * *

><p>"So how was the meeting?" Link asked his boyfriend sitting down at the kitchen waiting for Midna she was a little late. Link however expected her to be a little late it wasn't that uncommon to get lost in the labyrinth of the mansion.<p>

"It was ok, a little strange, but it went good." Ike said sitting down next to him a smile on his face his cobalt blue eyes were lit with a healthy glint that hadn't been there the three months of torture that Link put him through. _"Stop thinking about that! It's done and over now everything is better." _Link thought mentally shaking himself of the thoughts. He took a sip of his soda and looked at the clock hanging over the giant size refrigerator. Ike was getting worried he was fidgeting his eyes trained on to the opened door waiting for the arrival of their friend. Link reached out and grabbed his hand comforting Ike jumped at having contact but he soon relaxed as he realized it was only Link.

"She's fine trust me she just got lost that's all. She's a big girl she can handle herself. Stop worrying. " Link said staring at him giving him a stern look and then bent across the table to peck a kiss on his lover's cheek Ike nodded agreeing with Link. Samus walked in and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

"BOO!" Midna screamed appearing behind both of them making both of them jump Samus chocked on her drink as she saw them snap apart blushing crazily. Link could feel the blush run up his ears.

"I'm here! You guys ready to go to karaoke night?" Midna shouted appearing in front of them smiling a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ike groaned Link smiled standing up and pulled him up at out his chair.

"Come on you big baby, I will be with you through out the whole thing ok?" Link said as he struggled to get the larger man off of the chair. Ike sighed but quickly scooped up the unsuspecting hylian and kissed him. Link could feel the tenderness of Ike's lip he licked his tongue across the bottom of Ike's lips.

"Really guys! Come on get a room or something, I thought we were going?" Samus said making them break the kiss reluctantly

"Come on let's go." Ike said not even bothering to put Link down and ran off to the lounge the others following him.

"Yay! You guys made it just in time! Mario just got down!" Red shouted, waving them over to the table closest to the stage. Ike smiled but was suddenly distracted by that teasing tongue of his boyfriend as it skirted up his chin.

"You can put me down now." Link whispered his usual high voice low and huskier than normal, which sent shivers down Ike's spine and made his groin jump. Ike hastily put Link down blushing hugely feeling the temperature rise on his face.

*(Sorry for the interruption, but I think it would help you read the song if you understood how it goes. Soooo… I suggest that you look the songs up on you tube. Thanks! And sorry for the interruptions again.)

"Go on Ike," Link shouted, Ike quickly glared at him. Link gave a quick giggle.

"Uh huh, now way. I don't sing." Ike said quickly.

"Come on Ike you can do it!" Sonic yelled out from the crowed.

"Ike. Ike. Ike. Ike!" they all started chanting reluctantly Ike climbed on to the stage, everyone cheering loudly as he put a CD in to the karaoke machine. _"Don't screw up Ike, don't screw up!" _Ike thought to himself as words appeared on the screen. *(A/N It Will Rain by Bruno Mars)

* * *

><p>He started off quietly singing but grew as he continued. "If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door. 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have. We don't have it anymore." He quickly got the hang of it, smiling as he found the rhythm and got in to the song. "There's no religion that could save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor. So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'. Will keep you by my side. Will keep you from walkin' out the door."<p>

He sang pointing to Link as he continued to the next part. "Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby, there'll be no clear skies. If I lose you, baby, just like the clouds. My eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it will rain, rain, rain..." He ooooed and ahhhed winking at Link smiling hugely. Link smiled back, returning the wink. <em>"He's singing this song for me!" <em>Link noticed.

"I'll never be your mother's favorite. Your daddy can't even look me in the eye. Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing. Sayin there goes my little girl, walkin' with that troublesome guy. But they're just afraid of something they can't understand, oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds. Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try, I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding. If that'll make you mine."

"Link are you crying?" Samus whispered to him. Link laughed stupidly as he realized tears were streaming down his face.

"Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away. Everyday it will rain, rain, rain…" The key changed Ike smiled about ready to blow them away.

"Don't just say, goodbye! Don't just say, goodbye! I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding, if that'll make it right. Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby  
>there'll be no clear skies. If I lose you, baby, just like the clouds. My eyes will do the same if you walk away, everyday it will rain, rain, rain..." He lifted his arm ended with oooo's and ahhh's. He jumped of the stage a clear smile on his face.<p>

"There! Happy now!" Ike said smiling

"Very!" Link said simply kissing him as Ike sat down.

"Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!" People started chanting Zelda walked on to the stage. Her usual pink hylian dress was replaced with a casual knee high emerald skirt and a satin blouse of the same color. *(The Power of Love by Celine Dion)

"The whispers in the morning, of lovers sleeping tight are rolling like thunder now, as I look in your eyes. I hold on to your body, and feel each move you make. Your voice is warm and tender, a love that I could not forsake." She sang the music playing loudly, she smiled confidently she opened her mouth wide and sang loudly.

"Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. Even though there may be times, it seems I'm far away. Never wonder where I am  
>Cause I am always by your side. Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can." The sheer amount of power Zelda's voice gave she didn't really need a microphone, and the emotion that she spilled almost put tears in her eyes. "We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn, of the power of love."<p>

"The sound of your heart beating, made it clear. Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
>is light years away. Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn of the power of love." She held the end until the music stop she smiled and bowed as everyone clapped some even whistled loudly as she got off the stage, she walked over to their table and sat down next to Link.<p>

"Beat that!" She whispered in to his ear. He smiled accepting her challenge.

"Link! Link! Link!" People started chanting screaming wildly as he jumped on to the stage.

"You Raise Me Up." Link said to the D.J. who nodded and put in the song. He smiled as he breathed quietly waiting for his cue.

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; when troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me. You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be."

Link smiled getting ready for his favorite part. "You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be."

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be." He finished smiling as everyone cheered clapping.

"Sing off! Sing off! Sing off!" Everyone started chanting, clapping as Zelda walked up on to the stage.

"You ready?" Zelda asked a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you?" Link responded quickly laughing quietly as he saw Samus roll her eyes. "Ladies first." Link said politely. She glared at him put the music started playing so she had to start signing.(How do I live without you by Trisha Yearwood.)

"How do I get through one night without you. If I had to live with out you; what kind of life would that be? Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold you're my world my heart my soul. If you ever leave baby you'd take away everything, good in my life" The music suddenly changed to the chorus, but Zelda knew that she had to cut it short. She smiled as she sang loudly.

"And tell me now, how do I live without you I want to know. How to I breathe without you if you ever go. How do I ever ever survive. How do I oh how do oh how do I live." She finished the music suddenly changed to a song that Link didn't recognize at all. The words rose slowly across the screen. (Just Can't Help Falling in Love With you by UB 40)

"Wise men say only fouls rush in. But I can't help fallen in love with you." A weird beat started a trumpet came in "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? I can't help falling in love with you. As the river flows gently to the sea, darling so we go, some things were meant to be.  
>Take my hand take my whole heart too, cause I can't help falling in love with you." The song changed again a jazzy tone came on Zelda's eyes flashed. Link laughed quietly inside, it was Zelda's least favorite song. I will always love you, by Whitney Houston it was the only song that Zelda had trouble singing, and just then the song grew louder as it expected Zelda to sing the best part of the song.<p>

"AND I… WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Zelda sang so loudly that she stepped away from the microphone _"Damn it, it looks like she got over that obstacle… What the hell why are they playing a duet?" _Link thought as the song changed to Phantom of the Opera a loud organ started playing the fast tempo. Both Link and Zelda glared at the D.J. and found that Red had taken his spot*, laughing hysterically as he saw their looks. He waved them to continue, Link realized that Zelda had missed her cue. He smiled as she blushed and sang. They had barely gone through the chorus when the song changed again, this one had violins plucking away on their strings. _"Oh goddesses how the hell does Red know about this song! Let alone that I can sing this?" _Link cursed as he recognized the tune. (Ok sorry for the interruption, but you guys HAVE to watch the you tube video for this or it will make absolutely no sense what so ever Also the guys singing it is Russian but I have provided English lyrics. This is the link .com/watch?v=lJTzzVsUNAU&feature=BFa&list=PL8243EF7E466A8F6F)

"My house has been built but I am alone here, the door banged behind my back. An autumn wind is knocking on the window, crying over me all over again. Thunderstorm at night and fog in the morning, the sun has turned completely cold. Old pains are following one another Let them all get together!" _"Here it comes get ready Zel to have your socks blown off." _Link thought evilly as the song got louder. "!" Link shrieked as loud as he could hit the absolute high note. "!" He sang again, closing his eyes as the pain from hitting the note streaked through his strained vocal cords. It changed to the ending of the song. _"Here goes nothing!"_ Link thought. "!" hitting the note so high and loud that glass shattered across the room. He cut the note off breathing heavily he looked around the room; everyone's mouths were dropped including Zelda's. Link laughed at everyone's reaction. Everyone stood up cheering screaming wildly and clapping loudly.

"Holy shit Link I didn't know you could sing like that! That's so unfair." Zelda said as they walked off the stage.

* * *

><p>Ike lay down in Link's bed; the emerald silk sheets slid soundlessly as Link slid in coming out of the steaming bathroom his blonde hair darker still wet from taking a shower. He threw his towel towards the dirty cloths hamper and cuddled up to Ike; his warm body scooting closer to Ike's. Ike flicked his slightly damp hair out his eyes, taking off his bandana and setting it on the nightstand turning off the last light in the room.<p>

A warm hand snaked around his slim waist pulling him closer and turning him around so he faced Link. A crooked smile was on the hylian's face a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He pulled Ike even closer to him kissing him gently on the lips, Ike closed his eyes feeling the soft lips of his boyfriend sent sparks of arousal down his body and lit fire to his veins. He opened his mouth and let Link explore his mouth, their tongues tangling together. Link rolled over so he was on top of Ike, they continued kissing. One of Ike's hands grasp for Link's hair the other pulling him closer begging for his intoxicating warmth to be closer to him. Ike moaned quietly as Link's hand skirted down his chest quickly circling his nipples. Images quickly flashed in to Ike's mind. Course calloused hands moving up and down his body. Fear filled Ike's body as he heard those words again. His eyes snapped opened and could see his room, and he knew he couldn't move his hands. He quickly pushed Link off of him his eyes wide from fear his body shaking as he tried to shake the images away.

"He'll never come…. Your mine pretty….boy…. all… mine." Snake said fading away echoing as Ike's breathing slowed. A concern look on Link's face, pain filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Link." Ike said sadly

"It's ok." Link said scooting closer he lay back down on his bed, placing the sheets around them turning away from Ike and fell asleep. Ike sat there struggling to slow his racing heart he laid down on the bed scooting closer to Link's warm body. Link's chest rose and fell slowly as he drifted off to sleep. Ike banged his head on the headboard. _"Gods could this get any worse? This is screwing with me more than I thought possible!" _Ike screamed in his head.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Dr. Woo?" Master Hand asked walking in to the large spacious office of Dr. Win Woo.<p>

"Yes, please come in Master Hand." Win said waving for him to come in. He walked in his two piece suit crisp and clean as always.

"How is Ike?" Master Hand asked Win sat down her pad of paper. She shook her head sympathetically.

"I'm afraid Ike as PSTD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Wins said sitting down in her office chair inviting Master Hand to do the same.

"Will it affect him in the tournament?" Master Hand asked sitting down in one of the chairs. Win shook her head slowly sipping on a bottle of water she swallowed.

"It shouldn't unless he fights Snake, but I can't tell for sure. I have some questions though to ask of you." Win Woo asked.

Master Hand nodded his head. "Sure what is it?"

"What happened with Ike and Link that caused their relationship to end?" Win asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with his disorder?" Master Hand asked Win nodded her head.

"I believe it could have possibly started it, the incident with Snake was just the last straw for Ike's mental health." Win confirmed getting her pen and paper ready as Master hand started to explain what happened.

"It's quite complicated, but Ike was seduced by Peach and Link happened to walk in. It was quite the misunderstanding. From what Samus and Midna explained to me Link ran off angry about it all. Ike tried to explain what happened but Link wouldn't listen. I suspended Peach for three weeks for causing the disruption." Master Hand explained. Win nodded writing down several things. Confusion, pain, loss, depression were written on her pad of paper. Win could only imagine what pain Ike would have felt losing a relationship like that. Link must have felt betrayed, but it is obvious they had made up.

"Ike explained to me that Snake only got a week of suspension, why the sudden lack of discipline Hand?" Win asked she had known Master Hand for almost 20 years now; he never was easy on discipline.

"Trust me I got an ear full from Link, he had nearly killed Snake on the spot when he saw him last week. I had to step in before he actually did though." Master Hand explained, Win shuddered she had seen Hand lose his temper it was an ugly sight.

"The discipline committee decided his fate, I didn't." Master Hand continued.

"Sounds like Link is hot headed." Win stated writing it down on her paper. _"I'll have to have both of them come in for a session to get a read on how he acts."_ Win thought mentally and physically writing it down.

"Oh you have no idea." Master Hand said shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone how did you guys like it? I apologize for all the interuptions and I hope it made reading the lyrics eaiser if not then I'm sorry for all interuptions from the story... What did you guys think of Link singing like that, I personally think it hilarious that, that guy can sing like that... I apologize for all the 80's songs I just realize that like almost all of them are such... Please Leave me with your comments...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everybody! YEA! It's my tenth chapter... I'm so proud of myself :-) Ok warning This has language, people drinking, and lets see oh! heehee I don't know how I forgot this but. It also has M/M ! it's so awesome... These people don't belong to be blah blah blah ok TO THE STORY! **

Chapter 10

Out One Day

Pain filled Ike, he let out a sharp gasp as it intensified but it was cut of by rough lips forced down on him peeling his own apart and licked his way in they pulled back as Ike let out a moan as he felt the lips sucked on his throat. _"Hmm you like that pretty boy?"_ A gruff voice asked him. Ike snapped a wake sitting up quickly breathing heavily sweat clung to his body the dark green sheets moved as Link rolled over on to his other side. Ike looked over at Link, his chest moving up and down slowly breathing slowly deep in sleep. _"It was just a dream. Just a dream"_ Ike thought turning back on his back.

* * *

><p>Firm but soft lips gracefully went up Link's neck causing him to stir from his dream.<p>

"Mmhh." Link groaned feeling them press gently on his lips and pull teasingly away. Link followed craving those soft lips he could hear the sound of him moving across the bed. His soft silk sheets flowing away as he got up, following the lips he could feel them pulling in to a smile as he suddenly lost his balance as he fell out of bed.

"Uff." Link grunted as his head hit the hard wood floors. A booming laugh filled his pointed ears as he got up rubbing his still sleep filled eyes he looked up as saw a completely dressed and ready for the day Ike shaking with laughter. _"What is Ike doing up so early?" _Link thought.

"Come on you need to hurry or we are going to be late!" Ike rushed grabbing his arm and pulling the still asleep hylian to the bathroom, he roughly shoved a blue tunic towards the still dazed man.

"Late for what?" Link asked he racked his slow moving brain for what Ike was worked up about.

"Our appointment with Dr. Woo." Ike said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Dr. Woo, How I forget her." Link said in a mock Asian accent, smiling hugely as he bowed.

"Ok smart ass, go get a shower before I make you." Ike said grinning as he shooed him in to the bathroom and closed the door only to have it stopped by Link's foot.

"Maybe I want you to." Link said stubbornly a playful smile on his face, only to receive a dark look from Ike. Link's heart skipped at the look it was so sexy, Ike slowly got closer to him. Link tilted his head ready for the kiss, only to get another rough push farther in to the bathroom.

Ike shook his head. "Nuh huh, we have to be there in five minutes now hurry up!" And slammed the bathroom door. Link glared at the closed door, he tried the door knob and found that Ike was on the other holding the door so he couldn't get out. Link growled walking away from the door in defeat.

"Spoil sport!" Link muttered as he took off his pants and undergarments.

"I heard that!" Ike shouted in to the door, Link smiled and walked in to the shower and turned it on. The scalding water felt good on Link's back yesterday had been a grueling fight against Ganondorf, his enemy purposely doing the best he could to defeat Link. He had just barely escaped defeat with one life left as he had sent Ganondorf flying with a final smash. He jumped when Ike banged on the door.

"Come on Link we are going to be late!" Ike shouted as he banged on the door again. Link rolled his eyes but picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Woo Link and Ike are here to see you." Win's secretary announced on her phone, she quickly pushed the button to respond.<p>

"Send them please Wei!" Win answered in a couple of minutes the door opened the tall frame of Ike walked in his unruly dark blue hair tied neatly in a bandana wearing a dark green tunic and cape. Win turned to the smaller man he had dirty blond hair that was mostly covered by a blue cap, he was wearing a matching blue tunic tied by a thick leather belt. His long pointed ears had been pierced as custom to the hylian race. His startling blue eyes immediately surveyed the area for threats. _Paranoia _Win quickly wrote on her empty note book.

"Please sit down." Win said welcomingly they took a seat sitting next to each other Link scooted closer to his mate. Ike had started playing with his bandana as Win figured out he did when he was nervous. Link set a hand comfortingly on Ike's leg rubbing soothingly. _Continued nervousness, looks to be settled by mate._ Win wrote down on her notebook labeling quickly three sections _Link, Ike, together._

"So how have you been Ike?" Win asked preparing to write down key things that she noticed about his body language.

"It's been getting better, I guess." Ike said wiping his hands on his tunic and sat one on Link's hand quickly locking their fingers together. She smiled, _physical contact consistent. Ike accepting contact with a dominate person_. She looked at them nodding happily.

"That's good, have the dreams continued?" Win asked, Ike fidgeted a little she quickly wrote something on her note book circling it. He slowly nodded his head.

"How about the images, do you still get them when it reminds you of the event?" Win asked, Link's body froze but quickly unfroze. He nervously crossed his legs his right hand moving to his left holding his hand that was laced with Ike's. _Images persistent, stopping intimate contact with mate. _Win wrote sensing a sudden tension in the room she looked up at Link her reading glasses slipping down. His eyes were an ice pale blue that matched Wei's. They looked pained; she could tell it was really bothering Link. Hylian's require a certain amount of constant physical and emotional contact. Win specialized in hylian interactions, and knew that intimate relations were key to their relationships. Ike nodded slowly she turned her attention to Ike looking in to his dark cobalt blue eyes they to looked almost pained though it buried deep inside. It was effecting him too, the sexual tension was present now that Win realized it.

"I see, Link do you have anything to say?" Win asked snapping Link back to reality. He quickly shook his head the blue cap swinging with his long blond locks. Win nodded her head. _"Of corse he wouldn't say anything with Ike present, your losing your touch Win." _She thought.

"Ike could I have a few moments with Link, I need to ask him some rather personal questions. It will only be a second, ask Wei to make some tea for us ok." Win said Link silently gave her a glare but her attention was on Ike he muttered something to Link who nodded slowly brushing against Ike's thumb as they let go of each other. Ike got up and walked out the door, Win waited for it to close all the way before she began to dissect the situation before her. She looked at Link again his legs still crossed one of them shaking up and down.

"What are your feelings about Ike's incident?" Win asked choosing this as the best approach.

Link paused thinking about it and answered. "I was furious." Win nodded writing it down.

"Were you angry at Snake? Even though at the time you weren't dating Ike correct." Win asked Link shook his head.

"I was but mostly at my self, I could have prevented it if I had been there with him this never would have happened." Link said his voice suddenly shook with emotions he looked away from her blinking back tears. Win reached down to Link's arm.

"You can't change the past Link, what was done is done. It is only natural for you to feel guilt, but you need to focus on the present and not on the past. You need to focus on Ike, and his recovery. I heard that you didn't agree with Master Hand's decision do you mind explaining your emotions that day." Win said Link snapped his head up at her. She looked deep in to his blurry eyes anger built up in them

"I was angry, furious that Master Hand hadn't expelled him from the tournament. That fucker deserved to die for what he did. If Master Hand hadn't been there I would have killed him myself." Link spat his body almost shook with anger. Master Hand was right he was extremely hot headed, it was clear his emotions ruled his life.

"Yes it was explained to me what happened. Now as you know Ike has been having reoccurring images of that night. Is it affecting your relationship?" Win asked Link shook his head again, his blond hair swaying with each graceful movement. She gave him a hard look; he stopped and then slowly nodded.

"Yes it has." Link said looking down blushing lightly, she was right smiling inside she had in fact not lost her touch.

"It has affected your sex life hasn't it?" Win asked, he nodded his head again blushing harder.

"Just be aware that he still is healing, let him make the first move don't push him too far. He will know when it's time, stay strong Link." Win said rubbing her hand soothingly with Link's. The door opened Ike's head peaked out.

"Umm Link we need to hurry or we are going to miss the portal." Ike said hurriedly Win nodded.

"Ok thank you guys so much, is three weeks from now ok? Is that when you are getting back?" Win asked she had forgotten that today the Smasher's would be leaving for their home worlds for two weeks for vacation. Ike nodded smiling as Link got up walking up to him kissing him gently on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything you need packed yet?" Link asked Ike for the millionth time, they were both heading to Hyrule for a week and then they were going Ike's world for another week. They had asked Master Hand if they could, since Samus and Sheik wanted to do the same thing.<p>

"Yes I do it hasn't changed since the last time you asked." Ike said as the sudden large portal opened. It was pretty much a large circle on the other side was a large castle in the distance a small city was in the castle's shadow. It was slightly blurry and gray from the barrier that separated Hyrule from their dimension.

"Are you guys ready?" Sheik asked walking up behind them Samus right beside him; she was wearing the dark blue dress that Zelda and Link had bought for her the first time Ike went to the Smash city. _"Gods! That was like four months ago! Boy has the time flown."_ Ike thought both of them nodded; he threw his large pack on to his shoulder. They walked to the portal they all reached out to touch the portal. Ike felt his gut be pulled his body following as he sucked in to the different dimension. They landed outside the city, the sun had just risen the air crisp of the morning freshness. Ike took a deep breath, the air was clear and free from pollution it was so quiet and peaceful here.

"Welcome to Hyrule!" Link and Sheik said throwing their hands up a huge smile on Link's face.

"Come on there's so much to show you!" Link said pulling them along Sheik smiling as he followed them in to Castle town. Ike was surprised of how large it was. Link led them down the road and turned right continuing down the endless amounts of side streets and alleys until they reached what appeared to be a bar. Sheik had transformed back in to Zelda.

"Oh your grace, we weren't expecting you back until tomorrow." A woman said she had red hair tied in to a pony tail; her pointed ears were pierced like Link's. She wore a simple skirt and a shirt that revealed almost too much of her bosom.

"Link good goddesses how have you been old chap?" A man asked Link walking up to the group. He wore spectacles his brown hair cut short he wore shorts and long socks.

"I've been great Shad, how have you been any farther on the Occa?" Link asked they started talking instantly sharing stories of what has happened.

"Hey! I'm Ashie!" A woman with black hair tied in pig tails introduced herself, she wore gleaming chain mail a bow and quiver on her back. Ike smiled shaking hands with Ashie she had a firm strong hand which surprised Ike.

"Ike Griel, I have heard a lot about you. Don't worry they were all great." Ike said politely, Ashie blushed slightly he blushed also feeling the temperature rise on his cheeks.

"Eh! Link who is this strapping young man?" Shad asked walking up to Ike he glanced up and down at him Ike shifted under the strange man's stares.

"Oh this is Ike, a friend of mine that I made while at the tournament. Shad this is Ike, Ike Shad. I see that you have already met Ashie." Link said introduced him to Shad and noticed the still blushing woman. Shad walked up to the blushing woman grabbing her hand. Ike noticed a ring on both of their fingers Link seemed to notice it to.

"OH MY GODDESSES, FARAROES WINDS NO WAY YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED!" Link shouted as he grabbed Ashie's hand she started giggling.

"No just engaged, nothing major." She said blushing as she looked up at Shad.

"EH! Link you are back! Goddesses Colin and Ulli are going to be so happy!" Another man shouted pounding Link on the back. Link turned around to see the man.

"RUSL!" Link shouted hugging the taller man. Ike smiled and sat down at the bar letting Link spend sometime with his friends.

"Hmmm, and who might you be? I've never seen you here before? You seem like quite the gentleman though." The bartender asked her red hair swinging as she cleaned a glass she leaned over the bar looking up and down at Ike she gave him a quick wink. Zelda walked up and sat down Samus following right behind her. _"Poor Samus, she's not use to this time is she?" _Ike thought.

"Hello Telma, I'll have the usual. Oh where are my manners, Telma this is Ike Griel and Samus. They are from the tournament, and are staying in Hyrule for the week." Zelda said introducing them to the bartender.

"Oooohhhh! Really, and where are you guys from." Telma asked setting three drinks down for them. She leaned really close to Ike.

"I'm a bounty hunter; I live in a world much different from this one." Samus said as she drank some of her drink.

"And what about you Ike, hmmmm." Telma asked giving him another wink as she asked him. Ike swallowed neverouslly, he didn't know why but Telma gave him the creeps.

"I live in Crimea, I am a mercenary there." He said she giggled, Ike felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and found it was Link's.

"No way Telma he's mine. Come on Ike, I want you to meet Rusl." Link said pulling Ike closer to him giving him a peck on the cheek to prove his point and dragged him over to the man. He had blond hair cut short and a slight beard coming through a sword sat on his hip.

"Ah you must be Ike, Link has told me a lot about you." Rusl said smiling shaking Ike's hand. Ike smiled, the man had strong calloused hands from hard work his smile sincere.

"So when are you guys coming to Ordon? Your grace." Rusl asked walking over to Zelda bowing slightly she returned the bow Rusl sat down at the counter, Link and Ike doing the same.

"Tomorrow I think, there's a lot that I want to show Ike and Samus." Link said thinking about it for a second. Telma placed a glass in front of the nodding man.

"Illia and the others will be happy to see you." Rusl said Link nodded Ike noticed that Telma had kept her distance from Ike instead she was busy talking to Samus and Zelda. Zelda asked how had everything had been while their were gone. Ike took a sip from Link's drink that Telma had set out for him. He chocked as the burning drink ran down his throat. Link giggled seeing Ike's reaction, as he spewed the drink all of himself.

"Good gods! What is this?" Ike asked looking over at Link who was still smiling.

"It's kind of like whiskey, and that should teach you a lesson of not to drink my stuff." Link said smiling as he took a swallow of the drink not even wincing.

"Well I better be going, come on Samus it sounds like we have some work to do." Zelda said waving for Link and Ike to come too.

"Bye Rusl, Shad, Ashie, and Telma it was nice meeting all of you!" Ike and Samus said waving as they left the bar walking down the busy street.

"MR. LINK WAAAAIIIIITTTTT!" Came a shout Link stopped as a man came running up to Ike jumped at the sudden man's arrival, almost tempted to run away.

"I have some letters for you, here you go! Onward for mail!" The mailman shouted and ran off. Zelda shook her head and continued walking to the castle. Ike looked over Link's shoulder as the hylian was reading his letters.

"Nanaryu no way!" Link shouted stopping as they walked in to the large castle. Zelda stopped looking over at the letter that Link handed to her.

"Din's fire! That's amazing." Zelda shouted Ike and Samus had questioned looks on their faces.

"Your grace we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." A servant said rushing up to the princess and bowed. It was so strange to see the servant bow, Zelda never allowed anyone to do that tournament. She expected everyone to treat her the same way she hardly let anyone even call her princess.

"No, no it's fine, it got moved because of a sudden forfeit in a match it's not your fault Mira." Zelda said smiling at the servant.

"Would you like me to have the cooks prepare a feast for your guest?" Mira asked Zelda nodded looking over at Ike and Samus.

"Come on guys." Zelda said leading through the entrance servants were busy cleaning the large castle dusting the pictures of the royal family and the statues throughout the huge building.

"So what's so exciting?" Samus asked, as Link jumped again as he read another letter.

"The rafting place just opened again I guess another landslide had blocked the way." Link said excitement spreading throughout him again.

"What about the other one?" Ike asked remembering how both Zelda and Link had jumped from the sudden excitement.

"Oh Yeta and Yeto had a baby!" Zelda said as they opened a door to a large bedroom.

"Link, Ike this is where you will be staying for tonight, Samus you will be staying right across the way. Why don't you guys get changed and get settled and I'll meet you down at the dining hall. You remember where that is right Link? Of course you do silly me you busted in there ready to kill any dragons that might be in there one night." Zelda said playfully giggling and quickly dodged a dominion rod that Link had thrown at her.

"You promised you would never tell anyone about that!" Link shouted blushing crazily.

"I didn't have to Link, everyone in Hyrule saw you do it." Zelda giggled Samus and Ike looked at the two arguing Hylians.

"Ummm… what happened?" Ike asked Zelda opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare!" Link said pouncing on Zelda and covered her mouth before she could further embarrass him. She was giggling madly tears falling down her face from her laughter. She managed to pull Link's hand off of her mouth.

"Link had a little too much to drink one night-" She was cut off again by Link's hand.

"ZELDA!" Link shouted again blushing all the way up to the tips to his ears.

"Zelda which room is mine?" Samus asked Zelda's eyes widen remembering that she needs to show Samus her room. Zelda pushed herself off of Link.

"Don't worry I'll tell you Ike tonight at dinner." Zelda said as she saw Ike pouting he wanted to hear this story about Link really bad. Link shot a glare at Zelda but mouthed a thank you to Samus.

* * *

><p>Link gazed down at Lake Hylia the clear water kicking his feet in the deep water.<p>

"Did you really attack the hog thinking it was a dragon?" Ike asked kissing the back of his neck as he sat down next to Link. Link blushed hugely feeling the tips of his ears rise in temperature.

"You should have seen it! It was hilarious!" Illia laughed sitting next to the two men.

"It was not! You guys make it sound like I was hallucinating or something." Link shouted feeling the blush grow farther.

"Link you were massacring the hogs before anyone could finish them!" Illia giggled again.

"Illia! Talo pushed Malo in to the lake again!" Collin shouted. Illia rolled her eyes and got up to rescue Malo from her brother.

"Hey Illia we're going to walk around the lake ok." Link said Illia nodded they got up and started walking along the shore of the large lake.

"So what do you think?" Link asked Ike it had been a full week, Ike had met everyone in Ordon and Kakariko Village. They went up to see Ralis, and sled down to Yeta and Yeto to see little Yetus. All in all it had been a relaxing week in Hyrule, but Dr. Woo's words still echoed in his head. _"His time will come; you must not push him too hard."_

"Off" Link grunted as Ike stopped, turning around.

"The lake looks pretty up here." Ike said Link looked down it did look nice up here. It was a secluded part of the lake that Link had found along his adventures. Ike pulled Link closer to him wrapping his arms around Link's slim waist. Link could feel Ike's hot breath sweeping over Link's neck as he playfully kissed his neck.

"So pretty." Ike said again, Link looked up at Ike who was staring at him his dark blue eyes digging in to Link a smile on his lips.

"Soooo…prett…ty." Ike said slowly as he kissed Link's cheek and then the other, and his forehead. Sudden images flashed in Link's head of Yeta. Remembering how she had said the same thing right before she turned in to Blizzeta those red eyes glaring at him as she screamed_ NO! TAKE MIRROR!_. _"Why the hell am I thinking of this!" _Link thought shrugging the thoughts aside, the sudden rough kiss that Ike gave him helped. They fell on the ground passionately kissing; Link stopped lifting Ike off of him.

"Stop! Are you sure about this?" Link asked Ike gazed down at him, his cobalt blue eyes glazed over from lust as he gently kissed his lips.

"Yes… yessss…" Ike whispered, bending down Link smiled as he nipped on Ike's bottom lip. His hat fell off as they rolled around so Link was on top. They broke off gasping, Ike's face was flush from arousal his cheeks a slight red his eyes glazed even more. Link slid his hands down Ike's belt struggling with shaky hands to undo them, as he bent down and sneaked another kiss. He finally was able to take off the stupid belt and feel the soft yet hard warm skin of his boyfriend.

"yesss…oh yessss…." Ike moaned loudly as Link kissed his jaw, skirting his hands across Ike's strong chest. Link giggled quietly placing a finger on Ike's soft lips.

"Shhhhh we don't want anyone hearing us!" Link said Ike nodded a mischievous look in his lust filled eyes.

"Or do we?" Ike asked as he lifted his hips up a loud moan escaped Link's throat as the delicious friction swept of his hard member. Link shook his head.

"Their just kids… they wouldn't…. understand." Link said struggling to keep his breath even.

"I think Illia would though." Ike said smiling grating his hips up again, Link shook his head struggling to hold the escaping moan that rang out loudly across the lake.

"Your point?" Link asked as he licked his way up Ike's jaw. Ike let out a few mews from Link's tongue.

"I'd think…she'd keep… the kids away." Ike said his breath hitched as Link pulled down on his tunic and latched on to his shoulder sucking on it.

"You've seen the way those kids act, do you honestly think they'll listen to her. I know Talo he would get curious." Link said licking the hickee he had just given Ike, who let out as small moan when Link slid his hand down his strong stomach and gripped his raging member through his pants.

"So what if he does," Ike said rolling Link so he was on top again.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat….. yeah something like that would happen." Link argued struggling to breathe suddenly as Ike latched on to his throat.

"It would be good for him, he's going to have to learn how to do it someday." Ike returned with a smile he bent down. Link felt his boyfriends soft lips meet his as he opened his mouth ready for his tongue to come sweeping in. Link quickly obtained dominance and searched Ike's mouth tasting every bit of him. Ike's hands managed to pull off Link's belt faster than Link had and was hastily trying to pull off Links tunic. Link lifted himself of the ground pulling his arms up.

"Yeah…. But …not like… this…." Link breathed sucking in air before he pulled Ike closer to him, lying back down on the soft grass.

"You never….know…" Ike said in to the kiss, Link could feel his lover's lip pulled back in to a smile. Link lifted a leg and wrapped it around Ike, lifting his hips up as he pulled him closer. Ike moaned loudly in to Link's lips. Ike broke their lip locked lips breathing heavily. Link moaned loudly the sound reverberating off the rocks as Ike gripped his cock and started massaging it Link's hands going crazy moving all over Ike's body. "I guess that's a yes." Ike laughed bending down, his face flush Link could feel his face and it's rising temperature to. He let out a yelp as Ike's cold hands slipped in to his pants.

"I… guess…" Link said as Ike bent down again nibbling on Link's bottom lip. Link licked Ike's lip, he pulled him down forcing his lips to connect as he continued playing with his cock.

"GODDESSES!" Someone shouted instantly they broke apart. Beth was standing there frozen staring at them with wide eyes. Illia climbed up dusting herself off and faced them.

"OH MY GODDESSES I'M SOO SORRY!" Illia said pulling Beth as they both dived off of the previously thought unknown place falling in to the water below. Ike sat up bewildered by what just happened. _"Nanaryu why does this always happen!"_ Link cursed.

"Don't you think we should see if they're ok?" Ike asked Link pulled him down kissing him gently.

"Nah they can swim." Link said playfully nipping on Ike's lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol hehehehehehe muwahahahahaha is that an ok cliff hanger... I thought about Ike doing a whole Blizzeta thing that would have been epic! For people that are like Blizzeta! WTF! Bizzeta was a boss in Twilight Princess it's where you meet Yeta (a female Yeti) she looks at a piece of the mirror of twilight and was like "look at mirror," "So pretty," "Sooooo... pre..tttyy" turns around in a creepy possessed way and changes into a demon type thing... Let's just say don't watch that at 3o'clock in the morning it scared the shizz out of me... but that would have been awesome for Ike to do that would it? So yeah what do you think of Shad Ashie? It was a bit unexpected at first I wanted Illia to marry Shad but then I was like Nah I want Ashie to be married to him... and Yeta and Yeto having a baby named Yetus! I thought that was so cute I had to put that in there... How did you guys like Telma? personallyI thought she was creepy, alwasys winking at me _ but yeah... Please Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys what's up! Ok I'll get striaght to the point! Warning this is RATED M! For M/M action that wouldn't be approprate for some people so... I warned you guys ok! These people don't belong to me Blah blah blah we get it now to the story! **

Chapter 11

Coming Back

"Teehee!" Zelda giggled She saw Link's ears twitch as he lay on the soft bed in the castle tomorrow they would be going back to the Smash Mansion for a couple of hours and then go their separate ways.

"What is it Zelda?" Link said as she snuck around. She walked out of the shadows. She walked up to him a smile on her strong pointed features a glint in her emerald eyes.

"Illia told me something that is irresistibly delicious that I want to confirm." Zelda said scooting closer to Link who in turn scooted away from the almost evil looking princess.

"And what could that be?" Link asked almost too sweetly. She looked at him her emerald eyes hardened as she stared at him; she could see the Hylian start to sweat as she continued staring at him.

"Really you don't know?" She said scooting away from him as he shook his head. She suddenly started playing with her nails staring at the triforce on her hand. "Have I ever told you Link the extent of the triforce of wisdom? It's really is quite astounding; I have this uncanny ability to know when people are lying to me. You wouldn't by chance be lying to me now would you?" She asked he shook his head clearly not trusting his voice, she stared at him again her eyes staring at his soul almost like passing judgment on him. She scooted closer not breaking eye contact placing a hand on Link's thigh squeezing lightly.

Zelda got up walking away from Link "Oh well I guess Illia was just imagining things." She said walking to the door. "But remember my little banana nut muffin, I have spies everywhere and I know about everything that goes on in my castle. Be sure to tell that blueberry bagel to ok?" She said smiling as she closed his door. _"Three, two, one" _She counted in her head.

"ZELDA!" Link shouted she ran down the hall giggling madly as she heard the door being wrenched open and the light foot steps of the angered Hylian.

"Your grace what are you doing hiding behind the curtains?" Mira asked as she saw the princess dart behind one as Link rounded the corner; she placed her finger over her mouth in a shushing matter Mira slightly nodded understanding as she saw the fuming male.

"Mira have you seen Zelda?" Link almost spat at the head housemaid in his flowing native tongue, she hastily shook her head.

"No my lord I did hear her laughing hysterically over the next hall though you might want to check there. No if you excuse me my lord I must continue with my duties." Mira said politely walking away. Zelda quietly moved further in to the curtain as she heard the hero's light footsteps.

"How the goddesses do she knows that Ike calls me that! I swear if I ever get my hands on that eavesdropping little daughter of a…." Link was cut off in his hylian rant.

"What are you so angry about banana nut?" Ike asked Zelda had to cover her mouth to muffle the giggles that wanted to escape her mouth as she heard Link's pet name again.

"Zelda!" Link said as if it explained everything, she had to hold back another giggle as she imagined the blunette nodding his head a gleam in his cobalt eyes. A slight moan reached her ears.

"_Oh! What are they doing?" _Zelda thought peering around the corner slightly as she saw the two men kissing.

"_Zelda don't you think it's a little rude to be hearing this conversation?" _Sheik asked

"_Nonsense it is perfectly normal for me to be spying in my castle after all it's mine! Plus I totally warned Link that I hear and know about everything that goes on in my castle!" _Zelda thought. The two men broke their kiss, a brilliant smile escaped Ike's charming face.

"Do you want to go to the baths tonight?" He asked Zelda could see Link hesitate, but a well put pout graced over Ike's face his lump lips poking out made him change his mind. Link smiled and kissed those tempting lips Zelda's sharp eyes could see Link's teeth pull back on Ike's bottom lip

"Alright I guess, I'll get the clothes meet you there my blueberry bagel!" Link said kissing him again as he left the hallway but not before Ike ruffled his already messy hair.

"Ok banana nut." Ike called back turning back down the hallway Zelda rushed back behind the curtain as she heard the man's heavy footsteps walk closer and closer and then stops at the curtains that Zelda hid behind.

"You can come on out now Zelda." Ike said he pulled back the curtains and found no one there; Ike shook his head he thought for sure she was behind the curtain. Zelda appeared in her room breathing heavily from adrenaline of almost being caught. She smiled, _"I have a brilliant idea! But I'll need help from a certain somebody."_ She thought, pointing her thoughts to a certain sheikiah.

* * *

><p>Link walked in to one of the many private baths spaced out through out the castle a towel in one hand and fresh clothes in the other. He set the clothes down on a bench the steam from the baths felt great on his skin. He took of his tight belt and removed his tunic, shivering lightly as he got adjusted to the warm steam. He took off his thick leather boots setting them down next to his folded tunic, and removed his tights wrapping a towel around his waist and headed to the large baths. Ike was there sitting down close to the shallow end his muscular chest out of the water his dark blue hair slightly damp from the steam. Link walked in to the warm water until the water was up to his towel. In one swoop the towel was gone and he was pressed up against Ike, smiling up at his boyfriend.<p>

"So how do you like it here?" Link asked as he straddled Ike's hips looking up at him his arms laced around Ike's neck. Ike's face was flush from the warmth of the bath as the steamy water continued to pour out from the spouts.

"I love it here; it's beautiful better than I thought it would be." Ike said nuzzling closer to Link. Link smiled glad that his lover liked it here; he sat his head against Ike's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as he fingered his indigo hair breathing in his scent.

"I had so much fun this week, thank you Link." Ike said kissing his neck sweetly as he spoke; Link shivered feeling the soft lips trace the marks from yesterday. Link could hear the pounding of Ike's heart as he continued kissing Link's throat. Link smiled as he lifted his head of Ike's strong chest, and met Ike's soft lips with a rough kiss.

"You're welcome Ike." Link said in to the kiss he broke the kiss and licked his way down Ike's jaw and throat; down his adam's apple tasting the sweat that clung to Ike's skin that pooled at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Ike let out a moan as Link sucked on the already dark mark Ike still had from the other day. Ike's hands went to Link's hair fingering it gently as Link traced the darker mark with his tongue moving over to a scar on Ike's shoulder licking the sensitive skin.

He bent back up staring at the lust filled dark blue orbs kissing his lips teasingly breaking away before Ike could lock his lips on to Link's. Ike cocked an eyebrow up at Link; he giggled seeing it he pulled Ike along to the deeper side of the bath. He lifted the larger man miraculously out of the bath setting him on the edge. Ike squealed as he hit the cold tile floor staring down at Link with curiosity as he stole another kiss from Ike. He licked his way down his jaw as his hands skirted up his calves, thighs, and around his firm butt. Ike moaned loudly as he sucked on his throat again; his hands moving from his butt up to his back to his chest flicking his hard nipples and then down his chest to Ike's aching member smiling at his handy work that left Ike breathless moaning loudly as he massaged his cock slowly.

* * *

><p>Ike breath hitched as Link moved down his chest teasing his nipples with that fabulous tongue.<p>

"Oh Link! Gods!" Ike moaned as Link moved his way down Ike's stomach tracing each of his 6 tight abs causing Ike to moan louder. Link smiled, Ike continued to finger the hylian's hair feeling the silky locks in his fingers he gripped them tightly as he suddenly felt warmth envelope his cock. Ike looked down and moaned loudly seeing Link's head bob up and down as the sensations overwhelmed Ike.

"Oh gods!" Ike moaned again as Link started sucking and licking him up and down on his length feeling the sensations left Ike breathless; thrusting in to that warm mouth. "Gods! Oh gods Link!" Ike groaned Link hummed sending vibrations up Ike's cock sending him closer and closer to the edge, he continued thrusting wanting more and more of the intoxicating warmth. He could feel it close it was coming, he wanted it so bad he wanted to cum so bad.

"Oh Gods it's coming Link I'm… I'm…" Ike moaned loudly Link picked up his pace sucking and licking over his sensitive member, Ike thrusted harder up into his warm mouth as he hit eureka feeling it come up. Lightning spread out through his body as he cummed in to Link's mouth. Link slurped it up happily; Ike mewed feeling the strong sensations. He pushed Link and jumped in to the water licking some his seed that had escaped his boyfriend's lips. Ike reached down grabbing Link's firm erection.

"We need to take care of this." Ike pulling on it gently a moan escaped Link's lips as he nodded.

"I have some stuff in my room." Link breathed in to a kiss, Ike's heart skipped a beat smiling in to the kiss. _"Stuff! Gods yes!" _Ike thought he quickly scooped up the unsuspecting Hylian not wanting to waste anytime. They made it quickly to the room that had their stuff in it just outside the bath. Ike sat Link down and both of them started rummaging through the room stark naked.

"Fararoe were are our clothes? I thought for sure that I left them right here!" Link said indicating towards the bench.

"Could some one have been in here maybe?" Ike said blushing slightly. _"Boy that would be awkward for that unlucky soul." _Ike thought. Link shook his head, looking around in all the beautifully weaved baskets looking for the clothes that would conceal his still erect cock.

"I made sure to lock it!" Link said letting out a depressed sigh as he lifted his hands in defeat.

"We could were our old clothes?" Ike suggested Link shook his head.

"No we just got clean; I don't want to wear my dirty clothes after I just cleaned myself." Link argued Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"There are towels it's not that far from our room." Ike stated he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his banana nut's waist; his large erection poking out Link was blushing crazily. He wrapped a towel around himself and unlocked the door peeking out the hallway to make sure the cost was clear; he turned back to Link and nodded his head for them to go. They quickly ran down the hall still dripping from the bath. They turned the corner and ran in to Mira, the poor head house maid blushing hugely as she saw the two small towel clad men. Ike quickly stepped in front of Link covering the poking out cock.

"Oh my goddesses I'm so sorry my lords." Mira said and quickly ran off blushing hugely; the two men didn't even have time to blink before the maid was gone. They looked at each other shrugging and continued done the hall. They turned the last corner making it to their hall were their room was located as they saw two blond figures pressed up against a door. As they walked closer Ike realized that the two people were pressed against the door opposite of their own. _"Is that Samus?" _Ike thought.

"Samus, Sheik!" Link shouted breaking the two people who were making out apart bringing their attention to the still only towel wearing men.

"Link, Ike! What are you guys doing?" Samus asked, blushing slightly as she saw that they were wearing towels. As if on cue somehow Link's towel dropped since he was being dragged by Ike, both hands in his own instead of holding the towel up. Samus blushed in hugely turning a beet read, staring at the now naked hylian. Sheik quickly covered her eyes, Link doing the same to cover himself. Ike and Sheik quickly opened their doors pushing their partners in to their separate doors, Ike closed the door letting out his breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god that was awkward!" Samus whispered, Sheik smiled kissing Samus gently.<p>

"Oh you have no idea." Sheik said. _"Thank you Sheik for your service you may do as you please now" _Princess Zelda thought drawing herself in to her sphere of thoughts and blocked all communication with the Sheikiah giving him the privacy he requested in exchange for stealing Ike's and Link's clothes for his princess.

* * *

><p>Ike and Link stepped through the portal feeling the familiar sensation as they landed on the grounds of the smash mansion. Breathing in the fresh salty air feeling the warm July sun felt great on Ike's skin. He had forgotten that the seasons were different, but luckily for them it had only been autumn and not the usual harsh winters that Crimea experiences.<p>

The week and flown by for Ike though if you asked Link he would say it had lasted a lifetime. Ike chuckled at Link's comment when he had met most of the mercenaries. _"Soren can go to the evil realm for all I care!" _He had shouted at Ike after he had tried to convince him that Soren really was a nice guy. Mist and the other girls almost instantly fell in love with Link. For some reason though Soren had a particular hatred towards Link and they were constantly bickering like two year olds; Soren quickly learned however that Link was not to be underestimated with his worlds magic. Ike chuckled again as he remembered how immature Link had been about one argument that Soren and he had as revenge Link had mixed up his books in the middle of the night. Soren's revenge however was sweet and was well thought out as he put it, mixing Link's soap one day with oils from poison ivy and oak. Link wasn't too happy about that.*

Rolf had loved his present that Ike had given him just has he had hoped, Link had shown him how he was supposed to string it and they would often have competitions to see who would had the better aim.

"Ike… Hello Ike… you still there!" Link asked snapping his fingers in front of Ike, who was still giggling from the remembering having to put the lotions on him to counteract the itching.

"Yeah sorry, just remembering something." Ike apologized as they walked in to the mansion the drawbridge moving back up as they walked in to the front door. They quickly went to the boards to see when they are going to fight.

"Nanaryu's Love Yes!" Link shouted dropping his bags with excitement Ike looked over at the charts. The next fight was tomorrow and it was Link against Snake.

"Gods no way!" Ike said he was going to be playing Peach the next day it was almost too good for them to be battling the people who destroyed their lives.

"Hey guys welcome back, speaking of which there's going to be party tonight since everyone is arriving tonight want to come?" Red asked walking up behind them patting them both on the back welcomingly.

* * *

><p>The loud thumping bass greeted his ears as Ike walked out to the beautiful courtyard lights thrown all over the place disco balls and other party lights going full blast as the music started playing the large dance floor filled with all the people dancing, Ike walked up to the dance floor as he saw Pit walk haphazardly towards the dancing Hylians and friends that Ike was looking for. He ran up to the group of people dancing as Pit fell drunkenly on to Marth.<p>

"Hey Princy mind helpin' me a 'ittle?" Pit asked his cheeks flush from alcohol, Marth rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Marth asked grabbing the angel before he could fall again.

"Coul' you take metobed, I don't wannaend up in da bushes again." Pit said his words slurred.

"The party has just started and you're already drunk?" Red asked shaking his hips to the bouncing beat, Ike started dancing to looking over at the angel with a pitiful glance the beat was intoxicating and he couldn't help but to dance. Marth rolled his eyes again as the angel nodded a smile on his face, but he rushed him off to bed. The song ended but was a new one quickly took its place. The Smasher's yelled excited since it was one of their favorite songs, which always promised a dance off.

_"Damn we are competitive aren't we?"_ Ike thought shaking his head as they all formed a circle Wario was the first to come out, the bass pumping like never before. The D.J. turning it up so loud that it drowned out the screams as Wario started the hustle. Mario came next with Peach pretending that he just caught a fish; Peach flopping around being the fish. Samus came out in her suit doing the robot with R.O.B. who of course did perfectly their arms going up and down swinging. The Smasher's going crazy as Pikachu started break dancing spinning crazily jumping across the floor.

The song changed to the jerk, the snare drums coming on as Link and Zelda came out doing the jerk the bass banging as they moved across floor Link bent his knees falling to the ground but quickly came up doing it several time. Zelda kicked her legs out falling, but flipped before she could fall. They continued smiling at each other Link bent down jumping kicking his legs out, the bass banging as they both bent down moving side to side with the beat. Ike was amazed that Zelda could dance like that in a dress let alone high heels. They came up clapping and bent down continuing to jerk. The group cheered as they came up jerking and slowly jerked their way out of the circle. Both of them breathing heavily the party were going crazy.

* * *

><p>As it got later and later the party started to slow down and just when it was starting to get boring Peach walked up to the stage wearing a glittery red dress that sparkled from the spot light on her. Link yawned tired from the horrible week he had with Soren, he growled to himself remember that dreaded person.<p>

"Hey everyone!" She smiled looking over to an area a spot light came on and Ganondorf was sitting by a piano he gave her a smile, he started playing a slight tune warming up.

"C minor please Ganon." She said sweetly he smiled and quickly changed keys; playing a song it was a slow, sad, and depressing sounding one.

"Were have all good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?" She sang softly "Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…."

"Hit it!" She yelled next thing Ike knew Ganondorf had kicked his seat back, a choir sprung up from behind Peach and the song picked up she smiled a brilliant smile as the choir started singing, Ganondorf placing a fast beat.

"Ahhhhhh! OHhhhhhh!" The choir sang Ganondorf had started pounding on the piano.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life." Peach sang the choir giving dramatic ohhh and ahhhs.<p>

"Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat.  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."<p>

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong  
>and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life." Ganondorf was rocking on the piano giving the piano a run for its money with the glissades as he pounding the next chords.<p>

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea  
>I would swear that there's someone somewhere, watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach, like a fire in my blood" Peach sang loudly her voice raspy as the choir repeated the last lyrics and sang more ohhhhhsss and ahhhhs.<p>

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong  
>and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life." The song finished with a loud piano solo of Ganon still pounding away, but he settled down and finished with the lightest touch of an arpeggio. Link had his mouth open along with almost everyone's in the courtyard.<p>

"Hehehehee." She giggled and then walked of the stage everyone cheering for her as she landed on the dance floor, the D.J. blasted the music again the party suddenly coming full force again.

"Hey babe'" Ike said falling on top of Link the smell of alcohol filled Link's nostrils he sighed as his boyfriend looked up at him his eyes glazed over and cheeks flush from drinking too much.

"Hi Ike." Link said smiling a little.

"Here 'ave some…." Ike asked handing him a glass full of what looked like vodka.

"Were you doing shots again with Red? You know he can handle alcohol better than you can?" Link said shaking his head his boyfriend tried to place the glass in his hand but failed miserably and dropped the glass.

"Opps Linky made a spill hahahahaha. 'll get 'nther one." Ike said laughing hysterically as he headed to the bar, nearly falling over before Link stopped him.

"No thanks Ike, I don't think you need anymore come on let's go to bed." Link said leading a struggling Ike away from the courtyard.

"Awwww come on I waazz havin' a good time." Ike whined but Link wasn't giving up deciding that they both needed to go to bed. About half way Ike finally stopped struggling slumping on to Link for support as they continued walking to Ike's room.

"I need to stop, 'Ink stop! Uh oh! I don't feel sooooo good. " Ike almost shouted as they passed the restroom Link did what Ike asked, he looked sick Link knew what was coming and quickly rushed Ike in to the bathrooms running to the closet stall and threw Ike in one. Link started gagging smelling the foul smell of Ike's vomit; he walked out of the bathroom holding his nose so he couldn't smell. Ike staggered out wiping his mouth after rinsing it with water, and continued down the last hall before turning down the corridor that Ike's room was on. Link warped them in not even bothering to unlock the door, he flicked on the lights Ike's messy room coming in to view.

"Owww, you coul' have warned me." Ike shouted closing his eyes from the "blinding" lights. Link smiled walking Ike over to his bed setting the larger man down on the soft bed. Ike almost instantly fell on his bed asleep, Link giggled as he saw his lover snoring. Rolling his eyes he proceeded to take off Ike's boots setting them on the foot of his bed, he lifted the passed out Ike up taking his cape and tunic off pulled the sheets off and placed him lovingly in bed tucking him in. He smiled untying the bandana swept those indigo locks out of Ike's closed eyelids, he bent down kissing him on the forehead and warped to his room.

* * *

><p>"You're all a lone now! You're mine pretty boy!" An almost evil laugh rang through Ike's hearing images blasted through his vision.<em> "No I thought I was over this! No! STOP! You're wrong! I'm not yours get away!"<em> Ike thought running away from that voice his room, running, running.

"You can't hide from me! You're mine!" He shouted repeating his laugh.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Ike yelled covering his ears running as fast as he could. _"Now why would I want to do that?" _Snake questioned in his head. _"NO! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" _Ike screamed

"STOP!" Ike screamed waking himself up setting up his head spinning his body covered in sweat. _"Oh bad idea!"_ Ike thought falling back on his pillow, covering his eyes from the harsh light that spilled in to his room. _"oh my head!" _Ike thought holding his pounding head as he slowly sat up. _"What happened last night? Where's Link?"_ Ike thought images flashed painfully of him and Red doing shots of vodka. _"What the hell was I thinking!" _Ike thought as he slipped out of bed a glass of what and two aspirin sitting on his nightstand a piece of paper sat underneath the glass. Ike quickly chugged the water and aspirin and lifted the paper up to the light.

_Hello My blueberry bagel hope your head isn't hurting to bad… I didn't want to wake you up so I spent the night in my room… I won't be there for breakfasts since I'm fighting today so don't wait for me ok? Love you lots_

_Link_

"Ughhhhh" Ike groaned getting up at of bed and quickly got changed avoiding the blinding morning sunlight the best he could each time it just made his head hurt worse.

Ike sat down next to Zelda at their usual table Pit, Red, Marth and Samus sitting around to eating their breakfast hastily. Zelda looked up from her _Hylian's Ruins_ smiling as she saw him walk up with his full plate.

"It's about time you got up, we were worried that you were going to sleep in and miss the fight!" Zelda said sipping some of her morning tea.

"Come on! You can eat there! We're going to be late!" Samus said sitting up and started dragging Ike away from the table.

"Ok every 5 minutes until Link and Snake fight!" Luigi announced on the intercom, Just as the group sat down. Master Hand sat down next to announcer looking down through the glass floor below to the arena since he sat right above it. The discipline committee sat around him watching with intense stares at the arena.

"What are they doing here?" Ike asked as he looked around the committee seeing the different array of representatives of each world. He could see a small Hylian elderly woman and a Zora, a large Eagle, A mushroom person from Mario and Luigi's world. And about 10 to 20 different humans wearing their world's customary clothes looking down at the arena.

"They are worried that it might become personal from what happened. They don't want a fight afterwards." Zelda said looking over at them

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen who is ready to rumble!" The announcer shouted, the whole crowded arena erupted in screams.

"On your left is the hero of twilight, and the descendent of the Hero of Time the last tournaments winner the quick witted Hylian LINK!" The announcer said as Link appeared fixing his gloves as he waved to the cheering crowd.

"And on your right is the leader of the American Special Ops and one of the new comers Snake Solid!" The announcer screamed in to the microphone as he announced Snake the crowd cheering wildly.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen this is going to be interesting each player has only 5 lives. Once those lives are gone the game is done." The announcer explained pushing the button that activated the count down as the arena shook changing to the pokemon stadium.

"THREE TWO ONE GO!" The count down shouted; Link drew his sword as Snake readjusted his head band. They ran to each other Link quickly slicing the air Ike quickly looked up and saw Snake damage climb slowly he looked back down and saw him dodge Link's attack snapping a kick to his back. Peach quickly walked in front of Ike temporarily blocking his view as she rush to sit down a smile on her face as she giggled something to Ganondorf who also smiled. _"Their up to something!" _Ike thought but quickly pushed the thought away as he saw Link fly out of the arena.

* * *

><p>Link breathed heavily calming his nerves as he fell down on to the arena jumping quickly out of the way of Snake's grenade as he threw a bomb towards the special ops. Who dodged quickly. <em>"Something's wrong I feel so tired!" <em>Link thought as he blocked another kick with his shield. Snake grunted with what sounded like pain. He quickly ran away to check the score boards both of them have only one life.

He fired an arrow, but instead of it disappearing like it usually does it stuck to Snake's skin sticking out he grunted again as he snapped the arrows shaft with ease. He launched a rocket towards Link he jumped to avoid it but exhaustion swept through his body and he couldn't jump high enough to dodge the rocket. The explosion throwing Link against the wall he gasped as the wind got knocked out of him the master sword getting knocked out his hand slightly dazed from the impact he had several cuts from shrapnel. Something cold was pressed up against his neck Link shook his head trying to clear the dizziness from him. He looked up the smoke clear his sword was pressed to his neck an evil looking Snake stared down at him.

"You were always getting in the way you know that! Well that's not going to happen again." Snake said smiling, Link returned the smile with one of his one crocked ones.

"Yeah well don't count on it!" He said he quickly tripped Snake sweeping his legs out from underneath him and quickly flipping over him and running as fast as he could to get as much distance from the crazed man. He turned around as he saw another rocket coming towards him, Link quickly nocked an arrow firing the rocket exploding before it could hit him. He nocked another one aiming for Snake letting the string go the arrow flew towards his target who jumped avoiding it landing on one of the platforms above the main one. Link walked forward to get a better shot of Snake.

"BOOM!" A loud explosion knocked Link off of his feet blasting his bow out of his hand too. He landed roughly on his feet landing wrong, pain shot up his leg he remained standing though having his shield as his last form of protection. Snake jumped down from his platform smiling hugely as he threw the sword across the arena.

"It seems like you forgot about that huh?" He asked walking closer to Link, why was his body so tired why wasn't he already knocked out of the arena why wasn't a final smash appearing so many questions filled Link's mind as Snake walked up closer. Snake kicked his already weakened knee Link let out a scream as the pain intensified he fell to the ground; he quickly rolled away several punches connecting with his face he moved his shield to block them but he was to slow each move left him open somewhere else. Finally a punch landed on his shield the metal clanging as the punch connected with his shield. He breathed out loudly kicking with his good leg that sent Snake flying away from him.

Pain swelled through out his body he hadn't felt like this since the dragon in the sky and he had two fairies with him that day he didn't have any with him this time. Snake let lose a rocket, aiming straight for the nearly defenseless Hylian. He held up his shield praying to the goddesses that his shield hold up to the large explosion that sends him flying he hits his back on the corner of the arena letting lose a yelp as he feels his spine binding the wrong way.

"LINK! NO! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" A deep voice shouted it sounded some much like Ike's.

He slid down the stone wall landing roughly on the ground his shield a smoking heap of warped metal. Another rocket came flying towards him, he was left with no choice he had to cheat, he flung his hands up protecting his eyes as he called on his magic a blue barrier appeared as he performed the spell of protection commonly called Nanaryu's love. Snake sent three more rockets flying towards him, the shield cracked as each rocket hit the shield, the third one breaking the shield the spell rebounded before he could release it the spell threw him against the wall knocking the wind out of him again. This was it he was exhausted he couldn't do anything else. He had no more tricks up his sleeves.

Snake aimed his last rocket towards Link, it didn't matter Link couldn't do anything he had nothing to defend himself with. _"Ike I'm sorry!" _Link thought as Snake fired his last rocket a blue barrier appeared in time for the rocket to explode but it withered from the distance. Snake was shocked but it quickly passed he ran to Link pulling out his pistol a figure appeared in front of Link energy radiating from the figure as Link's vision blurred an explosion blew from the man knocking Snake away from Link.

"I have had enough of this! Master Hand detain this creature before I kill him without a hearing!" A woman shouted she was shaking with anger Din's fire buring around her hands. She turned around facing Link, his eyes widened as he saw with shock who had just saved his life.

"Impaz?" Link asked recognizing the old women from the hidden village in Hyrule. However before she could respond he fell the old woman caught him before he could hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! SOOOOOO... what do you think! I thought about continueing the scene from before but I decided not to :-) and instead put the bath scene hehehe... umm let's see oh yeah sorry for cutting the Crimea scene short I don't know that much about Fire Emblem or the world they live in... soooo I thought it would be better for me to cut it short than totally screw it up and hear people complaining (mostly later when I finnaly get the game and find out that I totaly screw up I would never hear the end of it from myself) Ok sorry back to the story... Also sorry if I made Soren sound like a total Di*% I needed some humor somewhere... and so yeah sorry about that... ummmm... lets see what else... OH! How did you guys like Peach singing I Need A Hero... or better yet Ganondorf rocking out on the piano! In OoT you actually see him playing the oragon and it's a known fact those are they same Ganon so yeah I had to put that in there... oh and Impaz, yeah honsetly I don't think she would be that powerful but hey it's my story and I love how in some anime's there are old people that totaly beast the younger ones Like Iroh from Avatar the Last Airbender AWESOME! Sooo yeah I think that's enough... Please Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody guess what it's kinda obvious but I'm on my 12th chapter YAY! Ok warning this has some cursing intense burns/insults, and intense battle scenes but that's obvious since it's in the title... none of these characters belong to me but you knew that ok TO THE STORY***plays music that means changing scenes*

Chapter 12

An Intense Fight

"I'm sorry Princess but I would prefer if he heals naturally!" The doctor shouted as he tried his best to keep up with the hurried pace of Zelda. _"Please Link stay with us! Please Link!"_ Zelda thought as she ran to the medical wing.

"I need to do something! I can't just sit here doing nothing again as Link is in there suffering!" Zelda shouted back to the doctor turning down one of the corridors. The doctor stood in front of the princess blocking her path a stern look on his face but his eyes betrayed him, he was scared to death.

"Zelda you can not proceed any further you can trust me by saying that Link will be fine without you!" He shouted Zelda was furious this little man was blocking her way. She tried to side step him but he moved in front of her.

"Move out of my way! NOW!" Zelda shouted anger filling her voice. The doctor didn't move shaking his head.

"I ORDER YOU TO MOVE OUT OF MY WAY NOW!" Zelda shouted he shook his head again.

"You are not my monarch you have power over me!" The doctor shouted back. Zelda shook with the pent up anger she was holding back.

"How dare you talk to her highness that way!" Someone shouted Zelda turned around surprised to hear someone say that. A group of soldiers in a standard formation walked up to them the two in front shook with just as much anger hearing their princess being talked down by a peasant.

"Doctor I suggest you move out of the Princesses way or my guards will do it for you." An old ragged voice spoke from in side the formation. The doctor shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, but I want Link to heal naturally bodies are meant to be healed naturally if they weren't then they would have their own magic doing it now!" The doctor said the two guards turned to the voice and nodded their heads they handed their spears to their peers and roughly grabbed the doctor shoving him to the side.

"Go now my lady Link needs you!" Impaz wheezed her ragged frame look exhausted her body tired from the magic she had preformed earlier at the stadium. Zelda nodded and rushed down the hall. _"Hold on Link I'm coming, I'm coming to help!"_ Zelda thought as she ran down the last remaining corner to the medical wing right as she saw the doors closed a passed out Link being pulled in on a stretcher a depressed Ike stood at the front doors.

"Ike!" Zelda shouted running up to the tall man. Tears streaked down his face his cobalt blue clouding their sharpness. His cheeks were tear stained he quickly wiped his tears on his shirt.

"They just took him in he should be fine they think he just broke a couple of ribs, but he's bleeding internally and were going to start surgery soon." Ike said wiping his eyes. Zelda nodded it was too late she couldn't do anything again. Just like before she was stuck out side, not being able to help just sitting here in her mental tower not being able to do anything. She slammed her fist against the wall screaming, _"Why! Why did this have to happen everything was going great! Why? Why?" _She thought Ike walked up to her hugging her gently.

"It's ok, everything will be ok! He'll be just fine." Ike whispered in her ear comfortingly stroking her hair softly she grabbed his shirt letting her tears fall, crying letting her sadness swallow her. _"Ike is right he'll be just fine."_ Sheik thought wrapping himself comfortingly in her thoughts. _"I know the surgeons they are the best, they healed the past Zelda's broken arm just fine. Link is in good hands." _Sheik thought. She nodded grabbing harder on to Ike's shirt his warmth was soothing he was so sturdy.

"_How can Ike be so calm about this?" _Zelda thought as she squeezed her eyes shut she felt so helpless. _"He isn't he is hurting just as much as you are, possibly even more. Remember Zelda he doesn't have magic to heal Link. He has absolutely nothing to help Link but to be strong for him, for all of us." _Sheik thought as Zelda steadied her breathing she could feel Ike's body shuddering from tears.

"Shhhh… It will be ok Ike…. Everything will be ok!" Zelda said stroking Ike's back. She pulled back wiping Ike's tears away.

"Zelda! Ike!" Samus said running into the hallway her suit still on she pressed in to the center and it crumpled off folding neatly in to the thin piece of metal.

"How is he is everything going to be ok?" Samus asked her blonde hair was in its ponytail her blue eyes clouded with tears. Zelda nodded wiping her tears away as Samus ran up to her wrapping her arms around her slim waist. She broke off and ran and hugged Ike, who had started crying again.

"Come, the discipline committee is meeting I want you three to be present." A sharp voice cut through their tears. Zelda turned around her soldiers in formation around Impaz the representative of her country for the committee. She nodded, squeezing Samus's and Ike's hand as they followed the old woman down to the committee's hall in the basement.

"_I will remain strong for you Link. I know you will be alright! You are the goddesses chosen hero! You will be just fine!"_ Zelda thought squeezing her left hand the triforce glowing slightly.

* * *

><p>"WWWWAMMMMM!" Ike slammed his fist on the thick wooden stand that was the only thing that separated him from the committee; it shuddered as he slammed it again.<p>

"What do you mean you're letting him go?" Ike screamed he couldn't believe this how could they be so blind.

"We have investigated and found that the machine that would usually keep wounds from happening had malfunctioned. It was just an accident; Snake didn't know that it happened." A man spoke he had a strange twangy accent that would be classified as a "southern" accent.

"That is bull shit! You actually think that he didn't know!" Ike shouted the man who had previously spoken stood up staring death at Ike

"We have reviewed the tapes and judged that it was an accident, now I suggest you calm down son. What are you doing here anyways?" The man almost shouted, Ike stared straight at the guy, he didn't like him one bit.

"Mr. President sit down remember this is a joint committee EVERYONE has a say and the decision isn't final yet. He is the victims partner, and these are his friends. " Impaz shouted glaring heavily at the man. "And unlike where you come from we listen to reason and don't base our decisions on one person's opinion!" She shouted her voice shook with anger

"I agree with the human, Snake knew that the machine had malfunctioned as you see from the tapes you can see that he doesn't fully attack Link until they both have one life left. Up until then he wasn't wasting any energy." Prince Ralis stated standing next to the old hylian. Some people nodded Micaiah and Elincia the two representatives from Ike's world stood straight, looking at the two people who were glaring at each other.

"You are suggesting that he somehow knew about it?" Micaiah asked staring at the Zora prince who nodded.

"Nonsense how could he know that it had malfunctioned he was fighting his opponent! I'm the head of the committee and upon reviewing the tapes find that it was an accident." the President of the United States interrupting the Zora more people nodded agreeing with the American. Impaz stood up clearly agitated about something.

"It is not over! This is a committee no one other than you has made a decision; for representative of a so called democracy you sure do act like a tyrant!" She shouted pointing a knobby finger towards the man.

"HereHere!" Ralis cheered others joining in, the American shook with anger a vein bulging out of his head as it turned a deep red. This time a different man stood up next to him another clear representative of America he was clearly not happy about the insult Impaz threw at him.

"Attacking a defenseless noble is a crime punishable by death! Snake knew that it had been broken and took it as an advantage to kill Link!" Impaz shouted raising her fist, more people shouted agreeing with her, and the whole committee erupted in shouts of anger and agreement. Ike sat down breathing trying to calm his anger he look over at Zelda and Samus, Zelda was almost fuming staring at the arguing Americans their voices drowned out by other arguing committee members.

"ENOUGH!" Master hand shouted pounding his hand against his wooden desk a burst of energy shot out from him effectively silencing the committee his eyes glowed dangerously.

"You can settle your differences later perhaps on the arena in you want, but now we must focus. A fighter is now in the middle of surgery, the surgeons doing their best to stop the bleeding." Master Hand shouted over the two glaring representatives.

"Do you think that someone who could have potentially killed someone should escape punishment?" Ralis asked the committee cheered again agreeing with Ralis. Micaiah stood up looking around the committee. Elincia stood up too looking around her gaze staying longer at the president and Impaz.

"We ask you to put aside your differences and think rationally. What would happen if it was the other way around! What if Snake was in there at the moment at death's door?" Elincia asked Ike stared at Elincia surprised by her comment; he looked over at the American his face had changed back to its normal color.

"However we do not have any evidence that points to Snake knowing that the machine had in fact malfunctioned." Micaiah pointed out, Ike turned towards the woman glaring at her. _"I really don't like you!" _Ike spat inside himself. He couldn't stand it anymore he stood up and walked out of the hall.

"Ike wai-" Zelda shouted but was silenced as Ike slammed the door behind him he ran up the stairs gradually rising out of the lower levels of the Smash Mansion growling to himself of how those people could do nothing about what Snake had done. He began walking aimlessly in the giant castle the stone walls blending together the red carpet flowing as he walked slowly. He closed his eyes running his fingers across the cold stone as he continued walking down the huge corridors. An image suddenly flashed in Ike's vision, it was of flowing pink satin of Peach's dress as she skipped happily in front of Ike, he saw a thin piece of metal that she slipped in to her pocket secretly. _"PEACH! There was something fishy about her!" _Ike thought to himself. He knocked in to something, he opened his eyes and realized that it was Falco and Fox they both looked slightly anger but when they realized it was Ike they clamped their mouths shut.

"How is he?" Fox asked concern etched on his furry face his tail flicking nervously. Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I have been in the committee for a couple of hours?" Ike said Fox nodded his head Falco doing the same.

"How did that go over?" Falco asked but was cut off by a dark look from Ike who continued walking not wanting to talk to anyone really at the moment. He closed his eyes again feeling his way down along the corridors the cool bricks comforted him as he walked aimlessly down the halls. He heard Marth's voice walk by talking to someone he didn't know who or much less cared at the moment. _"I wonder if Link is out of surgery yet?"_ Ike thought he turned around a corner a hand clamped of his mouth he snapped open his eyes an all to familiar tongue licked his ear as a voice he thought he'd never hear again whispered in Ike's ear. "Missed me pretty boy?" Ike screamed, but it didn't matter he was lost in the sea of corridors with no one to hear him.

* * *

><p>Pain was flowing all over Link's body he hadn't felt this much pain since the water temple and that had been a long time ago. He slowly got the feeling back in to body he opened his eyes. The blinding light of the sun setting reached his reached his sensitive retinas as they got used to the light. He got one of the lucky beds that were placed underneath one of the huge windows that opened up to the sea below. A soft breeze blew by the trees moved lazily as the wind swept by it. Link moved to open his window so he could feel the breeze, but as soon as he lifted his arm pain shot up his spine he left out a muffled yelp as he brought his arm down. A nurse walked in seeing him move his arm she rushed over to him her brilliant waist long red hair swishing as she moved.<p>

"Oh good you are awake, please don't move your arm too much ok it still needs to rest. Can I get you anything?" The nurse asked, Link nodded taking as shallow of breaths as he could breathing to deeply hurt like hell.

"Could you…. open the window…. please?" Link wheezed taking shallow breathes as he spoke the nurse nodded and opened the window. The warm summer breeze blew in sweeping Link's hair in to his eyes, the nurses copper hair doing the same she smiled pulling the hair out of her eyes.

"Anything else?" She asked he nodded his head.

"Something….. to eat…. Would be nice…." He asked struggling to breathe, the nurse nodded and headed out to get him something to eat. A very angry Zelda and depressed Samus walked in to the wing. When they saw that he was awake they rushed over to him.

"OH NANARYU! YOU ARE FINE! THANK THE GODDESSES!" Zelda shouted running up and squeezed him in a bone crushing hug.

"….Air…..please…need….toooo…breathe!" Link gasped as he struggled to get his princess off of him. Finally Samus managed to get Zelda off of the turning blue man.

"I swear if you ever do that again I will kill you myself!" Zelda shouted giving him a stern look. He smiled nodding his head he looked back over at Samus who still had a gloomy appearance.

"Hey what's wrong Samus?" Link asked the depressed looking woman curious of what could be wrong. She looked up at the Hylian.

"It's the committee's decision; they ruled it as an accident and set Snake free without any punishment." Samus said anger filled Link's body so suddenly he was surprised of where it came from.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Link shouted sitting up so fast he knocked the tray of food that the nurse had just sat down to the floor.

"WHAT HOW COULD THEY!" Link shouted again anger so plain in his voice; the only reason why he wasn't start shouting more was because it hurt his chest so much. He started wheezing and he fought to keep it under control.

"Trust me Link Impaz did her best to get some justice out of it, but it was futile there simply wasn't enough evidence to prove that it wasn't an accident. The machine that controls the simulations somehow malfunctioned and that's why all of you attacks actually did damage to you." Samus explained Zelda nodded agreeing with her.

"I've never seen Impaz so worked up, it was clear that she and the President of the U.S. don't exactly see eye to eye. Did you hear that Master Hand approved the president's request of fighting each other? Although I don't see the point in it, I don't know why Master Hand would let Impaz fight him it is clear that she would win. Oh this reminds me of something!" Zelda said she then began fishing for something inside one of her pockets she pulled out a small bottle.

"Impaz told me to give you this, I don't care what that babbling doctor says. I want you fit and healthy now so you can see this fight." Zelda said as she handed Link the bottle he brought it up to the fading sunlight and saw a small winged creature inside.

"A fairy?" Link asked Zelda nodded smiling Samus had a confused look on her face Link smiled.

"Don't worry Samus this little thing as saved me thousands of times." Link sad slowly getting up out of bed opening the fairy. The fairy swarmed around Link, the pressure that weighed down on Link's chest instantly was gone, his arm stopped throbbing and his joints relaxed with in seconds he was feeling good as new. Samus looked up and down at him surprised by the sudden healthy glow that radiated from the Hylian the miscellaneous cuts and bruises that scattered his face were gone.

"Come on let's go!" Zelda shouted pulling them along placing a letter on Link's pillow explaining where he had gone.

* * *

><p>As they sat down at the arena they could see four figures on the platform.<p>

"Ralis what are you doing here I thought you were helping Impaz?" Zelda asked as she saw the Zora Prince.

"She told me that I wasn't needed by her she said that she has a few tricks up her sleeves that will teach that American not to mess with the Hylian race!" The Zora said a sly smile on his face.

"OK I DON'T REALLY SEE WHAT THIS WILL ACOMPLISH BUT ANYTHING GOES OK, MAYBE THIS WILL SETTLE THE COMMITTEE CONSTANT ARGUING!" Master Hand shouted where the group was sitting they had a perfect view of the fight. Master Hand jumped off the arena as it shook to a regular stadium.

"Three, two, one, Go!" The voice shouted. Impaz smiled a cruel smile as she saw the Manager of Snake's group and the President run towards her. With a quick Nanaryu's love she blasted them away. She ran towards them a small sword in her hands.

"Aren't you guys worried I mean she's an old woman?" Samus asked seeing the excited looks on the three Hylian's faces Zelda shook her head.

"Impaz is a sheikiah like Sheik; she has spent her whole life training to protect the royal family. She is also the descendant of Sheik's, and Impa the first Zelda's protector." Zelda explained* as Link saw Impaz slice through the Presidents gun and blast him out of the ring he landed about 50 yards away from the group. The Special ops man was the only person left, the sound of bullets rang out as a blue shield enveloped the old woman as she started chanting in Hylian.

"_Goddesses give me the strength to perform this spell... Come, come my friends let us show these none believes the power of Hyrule. Let us show these Americans what they are really dealing with when they challenged me to a duel… Fly my friends fly to me… Run my friends run to me now!" _Impaz chanted her voice ringing out across the arena.

"What is she saying, Link, Zelda?" Samus asked

"Has Impaz gone crazy, I've never heard a spell like that?" Zelda said staring intently as she saw the special ops manager shed his last bullets. He threw the gun away and ran towards the woman Nanaryu's love enveloped her again as the chanting picked up.

"_My friend's aid me now, show this man the power that he should fear the next time he challenges me! COME NOW MY FRIENDS!" _Impaz shouted in Hylian.

"What is that?" Samus asked pointing to something that had landed next to the old woman who was still chanting. Something else ran up to her rubbing up against her feet lovingly.

"Is that a kitten?" Ralis asked peering down at the scene below them.

"Ha! You are quite pathetic thinking that a kitten and a chicken can help you!" The American laughed hysterically as he kicked the shield cracking it slightly.

"Oh goddesses no way!" Ralis, Zelda, and Link said at the same time Samus looked up at them curiously.

"She didn't there's no way she would do something like that!" Zelda said Link paled at the memories of finding out the hard way not to mess with THEM.

"What, what is it?" Samus asked glancing to the Hylians

"It's a cucco!" Link shouted shuddering at the thought Zelda paled, and Ralis cowered. Samus looked at them like they were crazy.

* * *

><p>"<em>NOW MY FRIENDS UNLEASH YOUR ANGER!"<em> Impaz shouted just as an ear piercing cawed reach their ears. A sudden swarm of cuccos swarmed around the special ops man. The man screamed as the cuccos attacked him pecking everywhere, mews suddenly came as a swarm of cats ran under the old woman's feet jumping on to the special ops legs slicing with their deadly claws.

"_FLY MY FRIENDS FLY…. FLY…! UNLEASH HYRULES RAGE! LET THEM FEEL LINK'S PAIN AND SUFFERING!" _Impaz shouted throwing her hands up as fire erupted around her she laughed mirthlessly as the cuccos continued to pour out of the arena. A cucco landed next Link, who screamed running away and hiding behind Zelda as it looked at the hylian with strange rage red eyes and flew off landing on the President and started pecking at him. Impaz threw the fire towards the special ops man knocking him against the hard stone wall the cuccos and cats ran to continue their attack. Impaz jumped gracefully landing in front of the President.

"_That is enough my friends for now." _Impaz spoke in Hylian the flowing language cooled the cuccos rage they flew off the president so she could speak to him.

"Now Mr. President I hope that you realized something today. That you will not underestimate Hyrule's powers, and that it was a big mistake allowing nothing to happen to Snake." She turned to Link smiling the rage in her voice gone.

"I'm glad that the fairy has worked and that you are feeling better Link. _Now my friends thank you, revenge as been brought. You may go back now!" _ She finished in Hylian fire swarming her again as she threw her hands towards the arena covering it with the light of a giant fire ball. The cuccos and cats left just as suddenly as they had come, leaving two ragged Americans.

"Wow you weren't kidding that one hell of a trick up her sleeve." Samus said as she saw the carnage the cuccos and cats had done. Link peeked out of Zelda's frame sighing a breath of relief just as Marth came rushing in.

"Has anyone seen Ike?" He asked breathing heavily from running around. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. When suddenly Pit came running up behind him his face pale his chest heaving from running a strange lump on his head.

"Pit what are you doing here. You are supposed to be watching Snake!" Samus asked the pale look on Pit's face was enough to answer her question.

"_Snake! Ike! OH goddesses no!" _Link thought.

* * *

><p>* When I mean the first Zelda I mean Hylia from Skyward Sword... that Impa... you know the person that looked like the strange Navi character from Avatar... you know not Avatar the last Airbender but Avatar from the planet Pandora.. yeah that chick you see her several times in Skyward Sword Ok just that i should clarify.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I haven't lost my touch of cliff hangers muahahahahhahahaha I love cliff hangers! and there were some pretty big ones... there's a reason why I haven't gone to Ike... it's going to be epicness of what is happening to him :-D... what do you think of Micaiah and the other chick I can't remember her name it starts with an E... anyways hopefully I totally didn't screw that up I'm sorry if i portrayed them as jerks I tried... How did you like Impaz totaly beating the crap out of the two Americans... Yeah Take that you humans Hyrule rules! Ha see what I did there :-D... how did you like the cuccos and kittens... at first it was just cuccos but when i was writting it was going to be like this... GO NOW MY AMAZING CUCCO ARMY... ok not as cheesy but then i remembered my kitten army that I tried to raise up to fight against Ganondorf so I had to add that :-D Tell me what you guys think please please please REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ****Everyone! Ok Warning this has cursing, torture, and graphic bits that isn't suitable for young audiences you have been warned. Also characters don't belong to me blah blah blah ok TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 13

The Return of An Enemy

Zelda and Link raced down the steps Marth, Samus, Pit, and Ralis following right behind them running down the hallway with all of their might. Zelda was quick to take the lead snapping orders to the group.

"Split off in to groups Marth Pit try to locate where Snake could have gone take the first floor and make sure to look for Ike contact us if you find any leads ok?" Samus threw a communicator to them they nodded and continued down the hallway. "Ralis Samus take the next two flights don't split up unless you have to, Ralis don't underestimate Snake ok. Link and I will take the underground tunnels and basement! Contact us if you find anything!" Zelda shouted Samus threw Link the other communicator and Zelda and Link raced down the steps to the basement.

"_Where could Ike be I hope Snake hasn't found him!"_ Sheik thought sending a wave of concern over Zelda. _"I know but we have to stay focused."_ Zelda thought as they ran threw one of the hallways checking doors and closets. Zelda's ears picked up a sound shuffling down further ahead Link heard it to growling slightly the sound ripping through his throat.

"Hmph still growling like a wolf eh Link!" Zelda laughed he blushed slightly growling towards her.

"I can't help it, Zelda look out!" Link shouted violently shoving her out of the way as a laser shot out of the wall.

"What the hell was that!" Zelda shouted looking at Link they were pressed up against a wall Link quickly backed up blushing slightly. A voice came from his pocket, it sounded like Marth and Pit.

"Hey Link, Zelda, Samus" Link pulled out the small device the voices became crisper. "Falco and Fox said that they saw Ike walking down towards one of the tunnels entrance he seemed slightly out of it from what Fox said. No sign of Snake though we will keep looking." Marth's voice cut out another voice cut in this one higher pitch that echoed slightly meaning it was Samus.

"Roger that! Zel, Link watch out the tunnels are booby trapped so nothing can get in the mansion be careful." Her voice faded away as if on cue another laser shot out from the wall Link deflected it with a par of his sword he looked down at it amazed slightly that it wasn't destroyed.

"It must be the Sol," Link said looking at the sword amazement in his eyes slightly. Zelda shook him slightly.

"Come on we need to hurry and find Ike." Zelda said pulling Link along the shuffling had stopped which made Zelda nervous they continued down the basement coming to the entrance of the two tunnels that ran underneath the mansion for some reason. Zelda opened her hand fire grew out it lighting the dark tunnel, Link took out his lantern and dominion rod bathing the dark tunnels in more light.

"We should each go down one tunnel-" Link was cut off by Zelda's furious shaking of her head.

"No! We won't we never ever split up!" She shouted Link looked at her slightly shocked he gave her a slight quizzical look. She looked at him dumbfounded. "Haven't you seen any scary movies? You never split up at a time like this!" She said before Link could protest she started pulling him along.

"_Watch out princess!" _Sheik shouted to her the floor had started rumbling the ceiling above them moved down as a giant rock started rolling down. Zelda and Link ran as fast as they could trying to avoid the falling rock.

"What the hell is this doing here! Is Master Hand crazy!" Link asked as they continued running he fired a couple of his bombs hoping it would blow it up but it wasn't working. Zelda was getting out of breathe her stamina quickly depleting they had managed to get a good distance away from the boulder but the tunnel didn't have any room to avoid it. She stopped, panting heavily trying to catch her breath. The floor rumbled loudly as the boulder rolled down. She ran towards it not wasting anytime.

"ZELDA!" Link shouted she jumped up her forward momentum continuing her along her path she kicked with all of her might sending almost all of her magic into the kick as it smashed into the boulder shattering it, she landed roughly on the ground twinges of pain streaked up her leg as she sprained it.

"Ah!" Zelda squeaked as she tried to stand up Link quickly ran up to her supporting her as she stood up. _"How embarrassing I can't even land correctly anymore!" _Zelda thought as they limped slowly continuing their search of the tunnel. Zelda's and Link's fires painted their shadows across the halls with eerie accuracy. The silence was broken by the crackling of the communicator as someone was about to speak.

"Ok Pit and I have checked the entire first floor! No sign of Snake or Ike!" Marth's voice said as Link dug it out again he handed it to Zelda. She grabbed it and brought it up to her mouth.

"Ok go help Samus and Ralis on the second floor, that's where Snake's room is. If he had managed to get Ike I have a feeling he would go back to his room." Link glared at the wall growling again Zelda felt the same way a sick feeling crept up inside her remembering the first time that Snake had captured Ike she shivered slightly.

"Ok we are on our way!" Pit yelled in to the machine the static picked up "_MY LADY LOOK OUT!" _ Sheik shouted as Zelda took a step forward; spikes leaped out of the ground Link grabbed on to her stopping her as her neck landed dangerously close to the gleaming spike. He pulled her away she nodded brushing herself off fixing her dress.

"Thanks Link I owe you one." She said smiling she looked over at the spikes. "How the hell are we supposed to get over those?" She asked looking down at her sprained ankle Link rolled his eyes as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt the familiar tug on her gut as they warped to the other side. She blushed slightly mentally smacking her forehead. _"Duh!" _She thought as they continued walking down.

* * *

><p>Marth entered Samus's view she grabbed the short Zora before he could run into the prince. She looked down at the man his eyes almost leaking concern she turned to Pit who was looking a sickly green she patted him on the back lightly.<p>

"It's ok Pit no one is blaming you," She said softly though through her suit it came out rough. He nodded slightly wiping tears that where in his eyes.

"I know but he just came out of no where and next thing I knew I was on the floor and Snake's door was open." He said he turned down the hallway as they started down now the third floor they had searched the first and second floors and still haven't found anything. Samus was beginning to worry if they would ever find him. The mansion is huge and she seriously doubted that they had searched everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Link duck!" Sheik rasped as a long circular saw came flying out of the walls Link ducked just in time rolling safely out of harms way. Sheik however wasn't so lucky he had managed not to be decapitated but he was cut on the side. It wasn't to deep thank the goddesses. Link pulled Sheik out of the saws ways ripping his hat and wrapped it around Sheik's waist.<p>

"What the hell is Master Hand doing with all of these stupid things?" Sheik gasped his blonde hair singed from the flame throwers they had encountered; his sharp features smudge with dirt from narrowly escaping the collapsing ceiling. Zelda had looked much worse before she changed in to Sheik; she had exhausted all of her magic protecting herself and Link from the various booby traps that Master Hand had set up.

"There that should stop the bleeding, I'm going to go on ahead and see if we have reached the end of it. Ok? I'll be right back!" Link said picking up his lantern and continued walking down the tunnel. His sharp hearing picked up the shuffling again this time he knew it wasn't Sheik he had looked like he was ready to pass out. It was behind him so he turned around moving the lantern so he could see if anyone was behind him. He jumped to the side as the dark magic flew past him he turned around hearing that unmistakable laugh he heard in the castle.

"Muahahahahaha it's a shame that you are going to die here." Ganondorf said stepping into the weak light Link's lantern gave off. Link pulled out the master sword and grabbed his shield he glared at Ganondorf the triforce on his left hand glowed resonating. _"What is he doing down here?"_ Link thought.

"I've killed you once! I can do it again." Link said anger spreading throughout his body. Ganondorf smiled and started laughing evilly again Link looked at him like he was going insane.

"Ah yes the goddesses hero killing me you made me look like a fool, but then I didn't have what I have now. The goddesses weren't expecting this; with this I will get my revenge." Ganondorf said smiling hugely revealing his white teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Link said glaring at the Gerudo. More shuffling came from behind Ganon and muffled shouts reached Link's ears Ganondorf smiled again as he snapped his fingers loud gasps and a series of cuss words were made behind the evil man.

"Ike?" Link said quietly recognizing his lovers selective cuss words. The cussing stopped and paused an ear splitting pause.

"Link? Oh gods Link! Help! Lin-" Ike's pleas were silence by another snap of Ganondorf's fingers renewed anger swept through the Hylian.

"How dare you!" Link shouted advancing his sword at the ready. Ganondorf backed up but he wasn't retreating in cowardness in fact his smile grew.

"I don't think so if you step any closer it might kill him you see right here is a booby trap." He disappeared in to the darkness he continued farther away. "And if you step to close you might set it off." He finished snapping his fingers fire erupted above the walls lighting the whole tunnel were Link was. Ike was tied up in the center of the tunnel he was kneeling with his shirt missing bruises already appearing from his captors. Link could see Ganondorf a couple of yards away from Ike. Snake walked up standing next to Ganondorf, Link growled upon seeing the man. He returned his gaze to Ike, he looked up at Link.

"Ike…" Link gasped Ike's cobalt eyes wide with desperation, his cheeks tear stained and bloody from cuts along his face. Link took another step Ike instantly sat up straighter shaking his head desperately Link stopped.

"Hahahahahahaha I wonder what this trap could be eh? It might be another boulder, or it could be flamethrowers, or spikes, or perhaps it could be saws. I wonder what he would look like as an Ike-ca-bob? Either way he would die." Ganondorf said smiling Link's anger redoubled. He had to do something but he couldn't save Ike without setting off the trap. More shuffling came from behind him, _"It must Sheik good with his help I can save Ike!"_ Link thought.

"CLANG!" The sound of metal came as Link toppled to the floor his vision hazy as he hit the floor looking up.

"Teehee SWEET!" said a high voice as Peach stood above Link holding a frying pan. From where Link laid he could still see Ike.

"…..Ik….e…." He managed to get out before another whack of Peach's frying pan knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>Sheik was beginning to feel more grounded to the earth so he managed to get up.<p>

"I have…to help…Link…" he managed to breath he walked slowly putting most of his weight on the wall he walked a good distance, but stopped upon feeling something strange. He bent down on to the ground feeling the floor. _"It's just another booby trap; Master Hand must be super paranoid to have all of these throughout the tunnels!"_ He thought he stood up. He was standing in the middle of the tunnel he saw something pooling in the middle of the trap. _"What could that be?" _He thought _"Focus Sheik first we have to deactivate the traps!"_ He thought again. He took out a few of his needles throwing them across the way. Three saws appeared from along the wall and zoomed to the other side slicing through the metal like butter.

"_Ok, well that's new so let's see the past traps were deactivated on the other side."_ Sheik thought he walked to the other side of the wall, he could see the shining metal gleaming off of his fire. _"Well that was easy!"_ He thought he focused his magic and imagined the switch moving to the off position, with a satisfying click he sighed. Sheik threw another needle to check to make sure it was in fact off he cautiously walked across the floor.

"It's… blood!" Sheik said kneeling down at the pooling crimson liquid. He crawled forward feeling sick all of a sudden. _"Is it Link's did he not see the trap did he die? If I was with him I could have saved him, oh no I would never forgive myself!"_ Sheik thought still crawling until he saw something carved in to the ground he crawled to it breathing harder _"Maybe I got up to fast, I should have stayed down. NO! I need to find Ike and Link!"_ Suddenly he felt like he was punched in the stomach as he quickly read the graceful sweeps of his language.

"_Power, Courage are mine now I just need you!"_

"Ganon….dorf!" Sheik breathed "L…ink! He's…alr..ight…alr…igh…t…" He breathed passing out.

* * *

><p>"Zelda we have looked on all the floor…" Samus said speaking in to the microphone with no response.<p>

"Zelda?" She asked

"…." Just static

"Link! Zelda! Answer me! Sheik!" She screamed Marth, Ralis, and Pit turning around facing her even with her helmet on they would get her messaged.

"….." More static Samus started to panic where could they be!

"Link…Zelda…" she said weakly

"Come on they must have just lost connection down there, they must still be in the tunnel Samus." Marth said trying to shake the larger suited women she blinked out of her hysteria

"Come on Samus!" Pit said as they headed down the tunnel.

"These never lose connection." She whispered to herself _"Stay safe you two please let no harm come upon you!"_

* * *

><p>Ike was thrown harshly in to the corner of the large room again his hands still tied, and his mouth bound with magic so he could talk. Link was carried by Ganondorf's magic to the other side of the room he had just woken up from the blow that Peach gave him. <em>"That fucking bitch if I ever get my hands on her I WILL kill her!"<em> He thought since he couldn't talk.

"Ah good to see you're awake now." Ganondorf said with mock empathy.

"Fuck you!" Link whispered his voice sounded hoarse but it was good it meant he was still alive and kicking. Ganondorf looked at him with gleaming eyes smiling larger. He walked up to Link slowly he yanked up on Link's hair a light whimper escaped the furious blond's mouth as Ganondorf whispered something in Link's ear. It obviously couldn't be good because Link shivered. _"What is Ganondorf doing!" _Ike thought he tried to escape but his hands were still tied he couldn't do anything to escape he was forced to watch whatever happens to Link. Ganondorf reached in to his pocket pulling out a curved blade Link's eyes widened upon seeing the blade.

"Ah so you do know what this is right hehehe this is what exactly what it looks like. This is a ritual knife." Ganon (I'm just going to call him that it's way shorter than Ganondorf) laughed Ike had no idea what it was used for but it couldn't be good. Ganon placed the knife on Link's throat dragging it up and down as he whispered words. Link started to struggle to escape his magical bonds screaming wildly. _"Link! Link! What are you doing you bastard!" _Ike shouted his bonds shaking wildly as he tried to escape he managed to land on a pot shattering it. Ganon stopped whispering turning to find the sound Link was breathing heavily his screams subsided.

"Stop…stop…" Link whimpered, Ganon saw Ike and smiled somehow even wider.

"Oh that's right we have company I forgot about you Ike." Ganon said snapping his fingers Ike was lifted up and thrown against the opposite wall when Link heard his name his eyes widened even further.

"No! Stop! Stop this Ganon!" Link shouted struggling again. Ganon laughed he started whispering again if only Ike could hear what he was doing he figured it was causing Link immense pain though as he started screaming.

"Ahhhhh Uhhhhhhhh!" Link screamed withering horribly Ganon stopped Link was breathing harder his chest heaving at what ever Ganon was doing. _"Link! What is he doing!"_ Ike thought helplessly.

* * *

><p>"Ike…" Link gasped Ike looked up at Link helplessly "Look away…. Please Ike… Look away now… I don't… want…you… to see this…" He gasped each word causing him more pain. Ike's eyes widened with pain, he swallowed but nodded turning his head. Ganon however seemed to have other plans whispering <em>"Turn, open" <em>in Hylian Ike's head slowly turned and his eyes open. Ganon returned his attention to Link gazing at him like a meal he couldn't wait to eat. He started whispering the summoning spell again. Fire erupted in Link's body he shook from the pain driving through him.

"No… stop… Ike… stop!" Link screamed his voice cracking Ganon smiled continuing the spell he reached down grabbing Link in a bone crushing grip Link screamed louder feeling his wrist break under the force, Ganon smiled taking the ritual knife and slowly slit Link's wrist that pain adding to the boiling fire that spread throughout his body. He grunted as Ganon cut the other wrist the blood flowing unnaturally fast staining Link's pale skin crimson. Ganon released Link's wrist the triforce on Link's hand glowed brightly as it rushed to heal him. However the cuts weren't healing, of course they wouldn't the knife dated back to when most Hylian's possessed magic it stopped them from healing. Ganon slashed Link's chest the knife sliding effortlessly through his tunic and chain mail and scraping across his chest.

"Ahhh! You… fucking… bitch!" Link shouted through his screams as Ganon cut his stomach, and thighs coating Link's green tunic with the crimson liquid. Ganon stopped the pain within Link subsided he breathed heavily rushing air to his lungs he looked over Ike. He blinked back the tears that had been rushing down his cheeks. Ike's eyes were wide with fear and confusion he sat there silent watching Link being cut so cruelly. _"and you don't even know what he's doing." _Link thought Ganon moved his hands bringing Link's hands up he removed the tunic the chain mail scraped against his chest from being removed roughly. Ganon smiled at his handy work seeing the crimson blood rolling down Link's chest with unnatural speed since Ganon had thinned his blood to speed up the process.

Link could feel himself slipping from losing so much blood as it continued to pour down his body. Ganon started the next phase of the ritual muttering the spells needed to summon him. The fire erupted inside him again he shook violently as the pain spread out through his body it felt like every bone in his body was being crushed every tendon being pushed out of place every vessel on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed throwing his head back as the pain doubled his voice cracking as Ganon crushed his other wrist smiling seeing Link shiver and whither in pain. Ganon placed his hand in Link's blood that was dripping down his chest he brought up the blood drenched hand and wrote several words on his forehead, cheeks, and jaw. The warm blood dripping down his cheeks, Ganon took the knife and slowly ever so slowly cut Link's throat picking up the speed on his chanting his voice rising in pitch and Link's screams got louder.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh Uhhhhhhh!" Link screamed as Ike watched helplessly he tried to close his eyes but they wouldn't close he was stuck watching his boyfriend being tortured until he died for sure. Ganon backed away continuing his chanting he threw his hand to Link chanting louder as Link's screams rose. His body started shivering and quaking his head thrown back his eyes bulging out of him.<p>

Suddenly Link's blood turned black seeping down his chest and wrist flowing gracefully down into the pooling blood under Link. It rose from the crimson fluid and formed into a figure he opened his eyes revealing crimson irises his hair was messy everything about him was black, his skin, his hair he smiled revealing the only white thing about him. Ganon stopped smiling at the figure Ike gasped eyes widening as he realized it was Link. It wasn't though because Link was behind the figure gasping hugely the blood still flowing down his cuts. So who could this person be?

"Finally it's about time I've been trapped far too long." The other Link said he sounded exactly like Ike's boyfriend which creeped Ike out even more. The other Link turned around and advanced on the captive Link pushing him up against the wall touching his cheek lightly touching the strange symbol that Ganon had written on him.

"It's good to see you Link, you look so much like your father you know that right?" He said licking his jaw playfully Link shivered at the touch of the other him

"Go to the evil realm where you belong Dark!" Link shouted at him his brilliant blue eyes shaking with defiance. Dark looked at him a hurtful expression on his black face his crimson irises glowed humorously.

"Now now Link is that anyway to treat yourself." Dark said pitifully looking at him with a sad expression. Link glared at the darker him Ganon put his hand on Dark's shoulder pulling the dark skinned man away from Link.

"Come, we have things to do Dark." Ganon said. He stopped, laughing slightly he turned around and touched Link's forehead. "I don't want you dead yet." He said smiling he turned around as the other Link smiled his cheeks suddenly becoming lighter and lighter his whole body changing until it matched Link's complexion his tunic and hat changing to the emerald green that was signature to Link. They turned and walked out the door laughing quietly as soon as the door clicked shut the spell holding Ike dissolved he landed on the ground and rushed to Link.

"Link, oh gods Link are you ok?" Ike said finally able to speak again. Link had fallen to the floor roughly Ike picked up setting him in his lap. "You're ok, Shhhh…" Ike said comfortingly mostly trying to calm himself he just witnessed Ganondorf raise a Link that knew his father. Link's cuts were healing until there was no sign of them. Link was gasping clutching his left hand gingerly the triforce had been glowing through out the ritual it's golden light started to fade until its stopped.

"Link what happened? What did Ganondorf do to you?" Ike asked there were so many questions.

"He summoned Dark, pretty much an alternate me. He is one of Ganon's minions that is just as evil as him. Sheik said that the hero of time had to face him several times. Thankfully I didn't though." He said gasping slightly like he was trying to catch his breath.

"He said he knew your father?" Ike asked holding Link close to him his cuts were all gone now. Link nodded giving Ike a slight smile.

"The Hero of Time sealed Dark inside himself, every once in a while Dark escapes his seal. Apparently he had broken his seal and must have seen my dad. Dark has plagued my family since the beginning." Link said quietly he tried to sit up but Ike pushed him down.

"You need to rest" Ike said picking him up and sat him down in the corner of the large underground room he laid him on a small pile of hay. He stood up and looked around. "We need to get out of here!" Ike whispered.

* * *

><p>"SHEIK! Oh god Sheik are you ok!" Samus screamed running up to the limp body of her boyfriend she deactivated her suit and lifted him into her lap. His eyes slowly opened the red irises hazy.<p>

"Sa…mus…?" He slowly said his eyes straining to focus.

"Where's Link? Where did he go?" Samus asked loudly he winced at her voice.

"He…said he….was going to…. go on ahead… I heard screaming… but I couldn't move… it was to… late he has him…" Sheik said slowly he got up even slower swaying slightly Samus grabbed him before he could fall. "It's alright… I'm just a little dizzy" He said waving her off.

"Clap…Clap…Clap…Clap…" The clapping continued slowly Samus strained to hear where the sound was coming from Marth's and Pit's Flashlights shined around trying to find the sound. Marth's light skimmed from behind them and found a figure walking up to them he was about 50 paces in front of them clapping slowly.

"My my Sheik what a pleasant surprise I wasn't expecting to find you here." The figure said as he got closer Samus recognized the figure as Link.

"Link!" Samus shouted moving to run up to him Sheik however stopped her muttering something in Hylian Ralis looked at Sheik and said something back Sheik nodded.

"Stop, Some thing is different." Sheik whispered and then said loudly. "The same goes for you Link I thought you said you were looking for help!" Link smiled at him

"Oh I did, do me a favor and tell Impa hi for me in the afterlife!" Link shouted running up to the group Sheik ran and quickly blocked a kick and punched Link in the stomach sending the Hylian flying. She could hear Link land gracefully with a thump in the darkness. Marth quickly tried to find him again with his flashlight Pit doing the same. They found him muttering Hylian as fire circled around him he sent it flying towards them Sheik ran out muttering Nanaryu's love sending it out to protect the group. Ralis ran out grabbing his sword and in to a stance.

"Run go on! You have to go find Link and Ike!" Sheik shouted as Link ran up to his shield and started bashing it with his sword. Link backed up when Ralis ran out quickly paring the Zora's attack before he retreated back in to Sheik's shield

"What do you mean! He's right there!" Pit said stupidly pointing to Link as he managed to crack the fragile shield.

"It's not him! Just go we can hold him off!" Ralis shouted Sheik nodded weakly he was sweating profusely as another bash cracked his shield. Samus turned to the others.

"Go! Go!" She shouted the others nodded and ran off Pit handed her a flashlight. Ralis stepped out of the shield and quickly thrusted and attacked Link before retreating again behind Sheik's shield.

"Go Samus!" He shouted she shook her head grabbing her gun that hanged on her belt with flashlight in hand.

"No you need the light!" She said pointing the light at Link. Who was smiling hugely.

"Awwww come on Sheik why don't you want to come out and play with me! It would be so much fun I haven't played with you for… how many years has it been?" Link asked sadly Sheik glared at him. Samus was confused he looked like Link, so why was Sheik and Ralis attacking him.

"It's been over 200 years Dark! I'm surprised you've lasted that long." Sheik said darkly Link smiled. _"Two hundered years?" _She thought

"Wait what?" She asked

"It's Dark Link Samus Link's alter self. The Hero of Time battled him almost 200 years ago in the Lake Bed Temple when the Zoras tried to seal him away in there. The Hero of Time sealed him inside himself hoping that it would ultimately destroy him. Ever so often he would escape." Ralis explained Link clapped loudly again.

"Very good Zora child! Yes I'm Dark Link, but you can just call me Dark!" Link said and did something Samus will never forget. He started humming something his eyes closed. His tunic started changing color it changed from the familiar emerald to black his skin started darkening until it was a dark gray he opened his eyes to reveal blood red irises that were darker and eviler than Sheik's.

"Now prepare to die!" Dark yelled running to the shield he kicked it with a powerful kick shattering the shield.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think! I had to put Dark in here somewhere :-D and he's going to be in here doing some kool things of reaking havic in the mansion... mostly to Link... what did you think of the random traps that Master Hand put up :-D I thought that was pretty funny ... and the whole summining ritual... Please please please Review I want to hear what you guys think!<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! This is an interesting Chapter... that's all I'm going to say... Warning this is a very rated M chapter... mostly for M/M raping so yeah... you were warned... none of the characters blah blahblah... seriously do I have to do this before every chapter? Anyways to the story **

Chapter 14

H is for Humiliation

"Where did he go? Where is he?" Sheik asked turning around as he saw Dark disappear he whipped around hearing the light footsteps of the imposter. Ralis heard them and turned and quickly blocked a jump strike from Dark.

"_What, what's going on? Sheik what's happened fill me in!" _Zelda asked awake and fully rested from using so much magic.

"_Now isn't the time Zelda I need to focus!"_ Sheik spat at Zelda as he threw some needles at the retreating shadow Samus doing her best to keep the light on the flipping and warping person. Sheik couldn't keep this up much longer his body was already exhausted and each movement sent his head spinning.

"Uff!" someone grunted Samus quickly span the flashlight searching for the source of the sound. She stopped on the crumpled body of the Zora prince Sheik quickly ran and checked and found a steady pulse and no wounds.

"How come you always bring such bad luck Sheik?" Dark whispered Samus quickly moved around trying to find him leaving Sheik in the dark in _his _realm.

"Everyone around you always dies, why do you do it Sheik?" Dark asked laughing slightly.

"Shut up!" Sheik shouted Samus had a slight worried look on her face.

"Everyone in your village died because of you. You sat there watching you parents died. Why didn't you do anything?" Dark asked with mock confusion, Sheik knew it.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Sheik shouted again he heard the footsteps run towards him; he used the last of his magic and threw a shield out to protect them.

"Why do you make friends when you know that they will die!" Dark asked as he started slashing at the shield cracking it almost immediately. "You are cursed Sheik, you know it. Everyone around you die when they could have lived if they weren't around you."

"_Oh Sheik is it true?" _Zelda asked tears were rolling down Sheiks cheeks.

"You stood there watching as your home village was destroyed. You stood there watching as your parents died." Dark laughed.

Bright lights flashed as Sheik remembered jumping off the final rock that hid his village. He jumped down landing on his feet. He quickly ran to his family's house, he had urgent news of the Hero. He had managed to get all of the spiritual stones. As he reached the house he stopped seeing a pure white stallion standing lazily in his front yard. _"Impa? What is she doing here?" _He thought he walked in; his mother and father was there his father pacing back and forth. Impa stood there her back straight with pride his father stopped pacing when he saw Sheik open the door. His mother ran to him tears glazing her red eyes. As Sheik walked further into his house his mother was whispering words.

"I'm…sorry…." She kept whispering at the time Sheik thought she had meant about not telling him that they had company. He was still sweating and breathing heavily from running all the way from Castle town. He noticed a small girl about his age hiding behind Impa she had blonde hair and blue eyes; he quickly bowed realizing who she was.

"My lady" He said she nodded smiling slightly. He smiled nervously and quickly stepped back slightly hiding behind his mother.

"We must do it, and soon Ganondorf will be here soon. You must make your decision now Izno." Impa said her voice filled with pride and authority. Sheik's father nodded his mother's tears doubled as Izno grabbed his cloak and told them to follow. Sheik was really confused as his father led them to a secret tunnel that leads to their storage.

"It's so cold." He heard the faint high voice of the princess.

"I know my lady, but soon we will be warm again." Impa said reassuringly

Izno quickly lit some candles that lit the large storage room.

"Quick Ezma the circle." His father said Sheik's mother nodded slowly and drew a large circle Impa moved Zelda into the middle of the circle. His mother was drawing lines that split the circle in to two halves. Sheik's father scooted him along so he was facing Zelda she was in one halve of the circle he in the other. He gave her a shy smile, she smiled back but then looked over at Impa she had a sad look on her face. He turned around to see what was wrong, Impa and his parents where quietly whispering to each other.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" His mother asked

"It is Ezma, I'm just as worried about him as you are. You have seen him progress, he isn't a child anymore." His father argued.

"It is a high honor, to be the vessel of a princess." Impa said looking at them both, she looked at Zelda and nodded.

"I don't want to, it's to risky." His mother almost pleaded.

"It's our duty to Ezma, we must protect the royal family at all cost." Izno said she slowly nodded she understood the sheikiah's duty. His father's words echoed inside him "It is the most important thing we have without it we are nothing."

"Let's do it." She whispered, Impa and Izno nodded and quickly walked up to them Impa bent down.

"Be safe my princess, you have some much to do." Impa whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sheik asked his father as his mother painted symbols on his forehead, cheeks, and chin.

"Be safe my son, you have a long journey ahead of you. Protect her with your life." Izno said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Mother?" He turned to his mother hoping for an answer.

"It's a binding ritual…. we are going…. to seal you to the Princess." She chocked down a sob as she painted the opposite symbols on Princess Zelda.

" A binding…" Sheiks eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates as he realized what his parents were planning. "NO! I don't want to, I can't!" He shouted getting up his father gave him a stern look. Impa and his mother already chanting, he ran to the edge of the circle. _"I have to get out, I don't want to I have so much I want to do! Mother knows it's too risky!" _ He thought a purple shield zapped him throwing him back on the ground. He stood up again if he got to close to the edge the shield appeared. He banged on the shield tears streaming down his face.

"Mother! Father!" He cried his mother closed her eyes tears streaming down her face.

"It's our only chance Sheik. You must protect Zelda, you must do you duty." His father said a sad look in his eyes. Sheik turned to Zelda she was kneeling on the ground looking up at Impa tears streaming down her cheeks and clouding her blue eyes. Impa's and Ezma's chanting picked up and the symbols on Sheik's face glowed, Zelda's doing the same. A burning sensation grew around his body as his mother's chanting picked up speed her voice rising in pitch.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" He screamed again looking at them.

"It's your duty Sheik!" Izno said in a flash of light Sheik felt his mind being pulled towards Zelda. He gasped feeling their bodies collide and Zelda's being sucked in to his own. He laid on the floor gasping for air he looked down feeling betrayed by his parents for not asking for his say.

"Come now! Quickly you must go; we have already wasted too much time. Ganondorf is on his way." Impa said quickly scooping Sheik up and ran out of the tunnel his mother and father right behind them leaving the now complete circle.

"Can you walk?" Impa asked Sheik gazed up at the founder of their village and nodded.

"_Impa what are you doing I feel so strange! Stop! Telling me what's going on!" _Someone shouted in his head, he recognized the voice as Zelda's.

"Good come on!" Impa said setting him down as the reached the end of the tunnel. An explosion rocked them back causing him to stumble.

"We are too late! Ganondorf has found the entrance!" One of the Sheikiah said running up, and bowing to Impa and Sheik's father.

"We can hold him off, you and Impa must go!" Izno said pulling out his short sword from his back. Sheik shook his head quickly.

"No! You can't!" Sheik said. His mother smiled at him wiping the paint of his face.

"I love you Sheik never forget that." His mother said tears streaking down her face Sheik pulled a lose strand of his mothers brown behind her ear.

"I love you to mother!" He said choking slightly

"Good luck son make us proud." Sheik's father said hugging him, He was dragged away from his parents roughly by Impa.

"We must go now Sheik!" She said he nodded slowly.

"SHEIK!" His mother shouted Impa stopped he turned around and saw his mother throw something he caught in the air. It was a small wooden charm wrapped with a leather strand. "This holds the spell together keep it safe!" She shouted he nodded and ran to catch up with Impa his mother and father running to help the other Sheikiah.

"We must split up now Sheik." Impa said stopping quickly making him run into her.

"What?" He said stupidly

"If Ganondorf sees both of us leaving together he will get suspicious and not trust you." Impa said

"Trust me? What do you mean?" Sheik asked none of this was making since.

"You must help Ganon find Zelda." Impa said Sheik took a step back now beyond confusion.

"But wasn't the whole point of binding her to me was to keep her safe." Sheik asked she nodded

"Exactly Ganondorf would never expect her to be working for him, you must help the Hero of Time awaken the sages. You mother has taught you the warping songs hasn't she?" Impa asked Sheik nodded his head. Impa reached behind her and grabbed something Sheik grabbed his sword from behind him, he wasn't to sure about Impa something was strange about her. She pulled out a harp, and handed it him.

"Why do I need this?" He asked it was gold and looked ancient it was covered in strange symbols and a bird was carved at the bottom.

"Use this to teach the Hero the songs. I must go now be safe, Zelda, and you to Sheik. Keep her safe for me." Impa said she backed up and with a flash disappeared. Sheik turned back to his village as he saw one of the houses catch on fire. Soon his whole village was on fire.

"NO!" He shouted he ran down the steep trial.

"_Stop Sheik, you can't go down there you will die! You need to keep me safe remember your promise! Your duty!" _Zelda shouted he stopped he looked down at his village as it continued to burn.

"_I have to do something!"_ Sheik thought

"_You can't!" _Zelda said

"_Watch me!"_ Sheik thought he focused his magic and felt the familiar tingle in his stomach as he willed the shadows to form around him. He ran the rest of the way down staying in the shadows of the setting sun. Thunder clouds rolling towards the mountain village.

"Continue looking for her here I see Impa escaping I will follow her." A deep voice shouted and the neighing of a house as Ganondorf chased after Impa.

"There's two rebels over here I need help!" Someone shouted away from Sheik. He quickly jumped onto a roof and ran to the sound of people fighting. He jumped down silently staying in the shadows. His father and mother were back to back his mother in her traditional Sheikiah clothing of a tight body suit, his father wearing the same thing. They were both fighting bravely as the last two remaining to fight. Ezma was firing every spell that she knew occasionally paring blows from Gerudo's that got to close. Izno was fighting three people at once. It was spectacular to see his parents fight they were some of the most skilled Sheikiah of their time. At one point it looked like their were winning, but a twang of a bow string reached Sheiks ears as a arrow struck his fathers back.

"No!" Ezma shouted rushing to her husbands aid and threw some fire at a Gerudo.

"Ha filthy male serves him right. You can surrender you know Sheikiah you would serve well with us." A Gerudo woman said Sheik could hear the gasps of his father.

"I don't believe you!" Ezma shouted fire in her eyes as the Gerudo's slowly surrounded her. Sheik wanted to help, but he couldn't Zelda and Impa were right. He had to protect her.

"You have my word, as Nabooru second in command you will not be harmed." Nabooru said

"I would rather die then surrender to animals like you!" Ezma shouted Nabooru sank her heard slowly and snapped her fingers in a flash the circle of people crashed onto Sheik's mother. He could hear her screams as they attacked her.

"Let's us go, they will die soon enough." Nabooru said and quickly ran off getting on their horses. The sound of hoofs slowly disappeared Sheik quickly ran to the two figures the smoke of the houses burning made it almost impossible for Sheik to breathe. He released his magic and the shadows receded as he fell down on his knees his father had several severe cuts bleeding and the arrow still protruding from his back.

"Shhh….eeeiikk.." His mother whispered, she was in as bad shape as his father.

"Mother, I'm here shhh…" He whispered grabbing her hand she smiled.

"You shouldn't…. be…. Here…. You must goooo…." She said she was breathing heavily her hands were cold. Her brown hair had ash and dirt in it, her cheeks bleeding from several gashes on them.

"I couldn't just leave…. I couldn't…." He said hugging her tightly she stroked his back.

"You must… goooo now…. I love you…. Never…. Forget that…. Never…never…."

"ENOUGH!" Sheik shouted pulling himself out of the flashback tears were streaming down his face. _"Oh Sheik! I'm so sorry I never knew." _Zelda said. Sheik pulled out his sword and clashed with Dark who was smiling hugely happy to see that his words were getting to him.

"Why didn't you help them, you left them there to die!" Dark shouted thrusting his sword only to have it smacked down by Sheik's.

"I couldn't…." Sheik blocked another thrust. "I…had…" another slice blocked. "to protect Zelda." Another thrust blocked Dark leaped out of the way and disappeared.

"Sheik….?" Samus whispered Sheik turned to her a worried look was on her face her blue eyes clouded with confusion. Sheik heard the faint footsteps of Dark running, but he wasn't running to Sheik. No he was running to Samus.

"Samus!" Sheik shouted running to the unsuspecting bounty hunter.

"Sheik! Oh god SHEIK!" Samus shouted Sheik had stupidly blocked the jump strike with his arm. The blade sticking in his arm Dark blasted them both against the wall.

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Dark laughed evilly. Samus was pinned against the passed out Sheikiah.

"Goodbye Sheik, say hello to all of your friends that died because of you." Dark said retreating into the shadows and disappeared.

"Sheik! Stay with me" Samus whispered struggling to see her lover.

"Sam….us…." Sheik gasped but was stopped by Samus's finger

"Shhh… don't waste your energy you are injured." She whispered.

"What this? This isn't so bad." Sheik said laughing slightly.

"Yes it is I'm taking you to the medical wing." Samus said taking out her thin suit pressing the button to activating. _Activating Suit _The familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Stay with me Sheik don't pass out!" Samus said picking him and Ralis up and ran to the end of the tunnel.

"I….love….you mother…." Sheik whispered to himself grabbing the dangling charm wrapped around his left arm.

* * *

><p>Link shivered he was freezing he curled tighter he moved closer to snuggle up against Ike. The usual warmth of Ike was gone he snapped his eyes open and sat up searching for Ike. He found him sleeping peacefully in the corner he walked up but was stopped by a force field. An unmistakable laugh reached his ears. He turned around and saw Dark emerge from the shadows.<p>

"Hello Link, glad to see you're awake." Dark said happily a small smile crept on his face. Link rushed to attack him but Dark laughed and snapped his fingers and black ropes wrapped around Link.

"Link!" Ike said waking up from the commotion he ran to help Link but ran into the force field and knocking him back.

"Ik-"Link started but was cut of by the ropes circling his face.

"Hahahaha… You know you guys are quite cute together." Dark said shaking with laughter

"Uck.. eww." Link said in his gag his was visible trembling with anger. Dark snapped his fingers and the ropes stood Link up against the force field Dark walked up to Link until they were nose to nose.

* * *

><p>"Now now Link you need to be nice." Dark said chuckling to himself Link was glaring at him he tried to move but the ropes were tied extremely tight he could barely move.<p>

"Hmmm… I can see why Ike likes you…. Mmmhhhhmm." Dark said lightly as he ran his fingers through Links hair.

"Get your hands off of him!" Ike shouted through the barrier Dark looked up at the hero

"Does this bother you?" Dark said as he gently touched Link's cheek smiling as he saw the other hero fuming with anger. Dark snapped his fingers and released Link's mouth.

"Don't you fuc-" Link was cut off by Dark harshly pulling on Link's hair and kissed him violently shoving his tongue into Link's he held Link's mouth open with the other.

"Get away from him you fucking monster!" Ike shouted as Dark released his mouth from Link's and let the shadows wrap around him and snapped his fingers releasing Link's bonds and the force field.

"Link!" Ike shouted running to his boyfriend that was gasping Dark watched as Ike looked for any injuries.

"I'm ok, that freaking pervert!" Link said Dark fell into Ike's shadow smiling slightly. _"I've got an excellent idea! Let's have a little fun!" _ He thought snapping a finger as ropes slipped around Ike's hands and feet and around his neck. Dark pulled on the ropes pulling him off of Link. He melted out of the shadows next to Ike smiling as he saw Ike's eyes widen.

"Hello pretty boy." Dark said snapping his fingers and the ropes were around Link again holding him down.

"Don't call me that!" Ike shouted anger swelling inside him. Dark bent down licking up Ike's jaw and up to his ears he could feel Ike shivering from the sensations.

"And why is that? You are a cute one." Dark said as he melted into the shadows appearing next to Link he willed the ropes to sit Link up. "Don't you agree Link?" Link didn't look at Ike which amused Dark even more. He told the ropes to tie Ike to the wall.

He bent down to Link's level smiling hugely.

"You don't mind if I borrow Link do you? Of course you don't silly me" Dark said he moved closer to Link the paint still on his cheeks. He pulled up on Link's hair revealing his throat Dark quickly gently nipped on the exposed flesh.

"Mmmmhhh." Link held back a moan Dark yanked on his hair as he bit harder. Link yelped that sent pleasure coursing through Dark. He moved down to the junction of Link's shoulder and neck. He smiled as he heard Link growl slightly his smile grew as Ike squeaked from pain he released the ropes slightly that were choking Ike.

"You will behave Link, you don't want to hurt Ike don't you?" Darks said chuckling as Ike started choking to prove his point.

He tied Link's hands behind his back and released the rest as he pulled down Link's tights. Dark licked Link's jaw pulling on Link's hair again. He licked his way down to his nipples hard from the cold air. Link was panting heavily from arousal which made Dark chuckle to himself, Link was enjoying it has much as he was. He sat Link up and pulled down on his pants revealing his hard member.

"You know what to do." Dark chuckled Link's eyes widened growling slightly.

"Hell No!" Link shouted

"You fuc-" Ike was cut off by the ropes as they got tighter around his throat. Ike struggled his muscles bunching as he struggled to free himself to get to his throat, blood was trickling down his throat.

"You were saying." Dark said turning back to Link he didn't even wait for a response he grabbed Link's hair pulling him to his hard on. He released Ike's ropes a little, as he rammed into Link's warm mouth.

"Mmmhhh…" Dark moaned as Link chocked him down. Spit was rolling down his chin. Link gasped as Dark pulled out of his mouth. He pushed Link down on to the floor. He licked Link's nipples drawing moans from the Hylian. He gripped Link's dick and squeezed harshly making Link yelp but it was later reduced to moans as he started messaging it still licking across Link's strong chest.

"Stop! You pervert! STOP I-" Ike was cut off by a gag as Dark moved up to Link's mouth kissing him roughly.

"I suggest you tell your boyfriend to shut it before I do something even worse." Dark whispered Link shook his head vigorously his blue eyes shining with defiance. Dark squeezed Link's now fully erect member hard and licked his way slowly to Link's pointed ear every second or two pulling hard on his dick.

"Fine by me!" He chuckled letting go of Link's hard member and spread his legs he bent down teasingly licking his balls. He licked his way up to the tip teasingly licking the sensitive areas. Link moaned loudly as Dark stuck his tongue slightly through the slit pulling away. Link whimpered slightly Dark sat up.

"You enjoying this? I certainly am." Dark said smiling.

"Fuck you!" Link said but it lost its power as Dark stuck a finger into Link playing with his member teasingly. He pulled out Ike was screaming pulling against his bonds when Dark suddenly had a better idea. He released Ike's hands and tied them tightly. He quickly kissed Link on the cheek and melted in to the shadows and appeared next to Ike.

"Hello pretty boy, want to join us." Dark smiled he ripped Ike's already tattered shirt pulling him up by his hair. Ike screamed from the pain Link's eyes were wide but half lidded from the previous pleasure. He walked Ike over to Link by his hair and led him to Link's slowly shrinking dick. He grabbed Link's limp cock and released Ike's gag and brought them together. He made the ropes tie themselves so Ike's hands were connected to Link's legs. Link moaned from Ike's warm mouth.

"I suggest you get busy mister." Dark said darkly suggesting from Link's moan he was giving a good blow job. Dark straddled Link's chest smiling at the Hylian pleasured filled face he got up and pulled back on Ike's head and with a satisfying *pop* let go of Link who was whimpering slightly. Dark summoned more ropes around Ike and made him kneel in front of Link. Dark spread Link's legs wider and pushed himself fully into Link all the way until their hips connected. Link screamed from the sudden force of entry the unbelievable warmth surrounded Dark and he thrusted deeply into the Hylian who screamed loudly.

* * *

><p>Ike stared at Link wide eyed as he whimpered loudly he turned to the grinning shadow being glaring at him since he couldn't move the ropes were tied so tightly. He watched as Dark continued thrusting inside Link. He watched in horror as Link had stopped whimpering and started moaning, as Dark struck his prostate continuously. He suddenly stopped and pulled out of him, blood was flowing out of Link. Dark grabbed Ike and pushed him down. Kissing him roughly stuffing his hand down Ike's pants, and grabbing Ike's humiliating hard on. Dark's lips turned into a smile.<p>

"So you've been enjoying yourself?" He asked Ike stayed silent not wanting to cause Link anymore pain if he said something wrong. Dark removed Ike's pants revealing him completely, his cock gleaming with precum. He led Ike to Link, and pushed him fully inside Link who moaned loudly, Ike was overwhelmed with the warmth that he was feeling. Link's moans cut off by screams Ike looked down and realized Dark had added a finger to Link's entrance. Dark pulled Ike out leaving Link whimpering again. Dark smiled grabbing Ike's cock roughly with his and as one thrusted both of them inside Link, who voice cracked from his straining vocal cords. The feeling was so intense, the burning warmth and the intense friction of Dark's cock in there to that within a few thrust Ike reached his orgasms. Link moaned loudly as his member emptied it's self the cum reaching his chest. Dark groaned as he to emptied himself into Link, Dark smiled coldly.

"I'll leave you to clean up." Dark whispered into Ike's ear and disappeared.

"_What have I done!" _Ike thought

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think? a big thanks to EvilSorceress... this story would have sucked without her amazing help... what do you think of all of this! You guys got a sudden flash back of Sheik... what do you think about it? I want to know! Please please please review! Thanks! Bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everybody! I'm super stoked! I've written 15 Chapters! Honestly I thought I would only like 5 chapters... I want to thank everyone that helped me! And Everyone that supported me... Warning this has language... and people being tormented and being held captive... you know just the normal yaoi's lol... ok TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 15

Terrible Acts

"Impa are you sure about this? I'm nervous what if Ganon can see through Sheik?" Zelda asked her nursemaid. At the mention of Ganon Sheik became interested in the conversation moving out of his separate area that they created for more privacy. Sheik could see through Zelda's eyes much like looking through a window that was tinted the sky blue of his princess's irises. It looked like Impa had aged decades in the few weeks that Sheik and Zelda had seen her.

"We must have faith in Ezma's spells my lady. I know Ezma, she was the best spell caster the sheikiah had it will be fine." Impa said her white hair gleaming in the torch light of the old potion shop in the back building. Zelda nodded for being so young the princess sure did understand a lot. The goddesses choose wisely when they blessed her with the triforce of wisdom.

"Do we know when Link will wake up?" Zelda asked Impa shook her head her hair swaying with the movement Zelda look down slightly her pink dress slight tattered at the bottom the pure white now stained with dirt on the hem.

"It could soon, or it could be ten years from now. All we can do is make sure that Ganon doesn't get a hold of you." Impa said walking up to the princess she tilted her head up looking into her eyes, but it seemed as though she was looking directly at Sheik. "You must do everything in your power to protect her Sheik. She is the bearer of the triforce of wisdom, and the head of the sages. Destiny calls upon her she must stay safe. I must go now, dark forces are on the move now that Ganon as taken over the sacred realm there is business that I must attend to outside you must go and swear allegiance with Ganon." Sheik nodded though she couldn't see it. She turned to the door outside hesitating slightly as Zelda changed to Sheik the light disappeared and Impa was gone the door left open partly. Sheik closed the door and walked to the store in front of the potion shop.

"Thank you Koka for letting us borrow your shop." Sheik whispered the old woman bowed slightly her knobby hands placed neatly on her chair.

"It was my pleasure serving the Sheikiah's and the royal family, anytime Sheik." Koka said he turned one last time to the door where seconds ago Impa had stood.

"Good bye Impa, may the goddesses be with you." Sheik said then he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Link has managed to awaken the forest, fire, and is in the process of awakening Ruto, princess. Which one is next?<em>" Sheik asked looking down at a map of Hyrule. Link had managed to evade Ganon far longer than Sheik thought, and he had managed to get over half of the medallions successfully.

"_I believe next is the shadow medallion, but who could be the sage?"_ Zelda said Sheik began looking around for places that were associated with shadows. He started humming the next song swaying slightly to the beat.

"How do you know that song?" Someone whispered in Sheik's ear his breath sweeping over him. Sheik turned slowly his eyes wide with horror as he realized that Ganon was right beside him. He steadied his breathing slightly before speaking.

"My mother sang it as a lullaby." Sheik lied rolling the map up slowly Ganon chuckled slightly.

"Hmmm… a mother humming the nocturne of shadows to her child, how strange." Ganon chuckled again. "What were you doing with that map?"

"I was looking at the next possible sightings of Zelda my lord." Sheik said choking silently on the last part glancing behind him to see Ganon stroking his fiery red beard.

"I suppose she might turn up at the village, or in the waste lands. She would be expecting me to think the waste lands were off limits so I will warn the Gerudo's. Thank you Sheik." Ganon said walking to the door of his castle.

"My lord." Sheik answered bowing as Ganon exited. _"It looks like we are going to the village princess hopefully we find the sage."_ Sheik thought.

"_He gives me the creeps." _Zelda thought.

"_Me to princess."_ Sheik thought.

* * *

><p>Sheik jumped over the last rock to his village. It was in complete ruins most of the houses and shops burnt to the ground. Tears willed up in Sheiks eyes as he ran down the loose rocks to the road. He remembered the baker who would bake the bread, the kids running around and the young teens practicing on the bundles of hay. He walked up to his house the stone walls still standing the roof gone from the fires. He walked around remembering the memories he had as a child.<p>

"_Why are we here again? We need to get to Kakariko Village." _ Zelda asked Sheik walked over to the side of his house were two bumps in the ground Sheik pulled out two bouquets of red roses. _"Oh, I'm sorry." _Zelda said receding into her own sphere giving Sheik some privacy.

"Hello Mother, Father." Sheik whispered setting the flowers down.

"I'm surprised to see you here." A deep voice said Sheik span around at the sound of the familiar voice, and saw the red headed Gerudo. "You know I'm surprised that you ever swear allegiance to me." He said walking to the Sheikiah. Sheik hastily wiped his tears.

"After what I did to your people I'm surprised that you haven't tried to seek revenge." Ganondorf continued.

"The royal family is gone; there was no need for the Sheikiah anymore. I followed the strongest person which was you. Zelda will fail, and so will the hero of time. I walked away from the crumble society." Sheik lied he tried his best to restrain his anger, he wanted to kill Ganon he wanted revenge for his parent's death he wanted to so bad. But he had a duty to protect Zelda. He couldn't. Ganondorf smiled buying the lie that Sheik gave him. He turned Sheik followed.

"It was quite a shame that so many talented people had to die. I heard that a woman was offered to live with the Gerudo. She was stupid and selfish and wanted to stay with her dying husband. They killed her on the spot; they said she was screaming the whole time about her son. How pathetic she didn't deserve to live I'm quite happy that they killed her. Someone with so little power doesn't belong in this world." Ganon said Sheik clenched his mouth shut balling his fist till his knuckles were white. That was his mother Ganon was talking about, it took every once of his will not to attack.

"I'm sorry my lord but I have some business to attend to please excuse me." Sheik said Ganondorf excused him and Sheik ran off over the mountains stopping only when he knew Ganon wasn't following him. He screamed letting his anger out as he punched a rock stupidly he yelped as he felt the bones in his hand getting crushed. Tears willed up in his eyes he couldn't hold them back anymore. He missed his parents so much, why did they have to die.

"_Come on Sheik we have to go!" _Zelda whispered gently pity overwhelmed him as he felt her emotions he nodded and the set off for the village.

"Impa?" Sheik asked as he saw the white haired woman standing before the well in the village. She looked a lot better than last time he saw her seven years ago. She turned around smiling at him.

"Sheik I'm happy to see you are well. There isn't much time though to chat. I have to go to the shadow temple immediately. I'm going to try to seal the beast again, try to do the same here." Impa said sternly Sheik nodded the shadow beast was one of the things the Sheikiah was tasked to do. Impa nodded to smiling slightly before running to the graveyard. As if on cue Link ran up to Sheik.

"Get back Link! It's too dangerous!" Sheik yelled just as the well exploded an invisible force picked up Sheik and threw him across the village.

"GAH!" Sheik yelled sitting up quickly pain shot up through his arm his body slick with sweat his thin cotton blanket almost completely drenched with his sweat. The pale quarter moon shined through the windows opposite of him.

"_Thank the goddesses I thought you were never going to wake up!"_ Zelda thought concern sweeping through her. Her voice was lower and not as high pitched as the other Zelda. The twilight Zelda as Sheik sometimes called her was much more caring than the other who was sometimes snobbish. This Zelda understood other peoples emotions better maybe because of her having the triforce all her life, Sheik didn't know.

"_I'm fine, just remembering some things."_ Sheik thought guilt suddenly overwhelmed Zelda

"_I know I was seeing it too. I'm so sorry Sheik I wish I had known all about this. What happened afterwards?"_ Zelda thought Sheik shivered the medical wing was freezing and being drenched in sweat made it extremely uncomfortable.

"_The charm!"_ Sheik thought feeling that his shirt had been removed he hastily looked around and found the charm sitting on table next to Sheik he grabbed it and put on his neck he cautiously got up staggering a bit but the world stopped spinning after a while he walked to the window opening feeling the warm sea breeze blowing his hair around.

"_Sheik? What happened afterwards?"_ Zelda asked again.

* * *

><p>The door clanged shut as Link eyes snapped open his body was sore and sluggish to respond, he felt so weak and cold. He moved closer to the radiating heat of his lover who moved slightly Link turned around seeing Ike sitting up. Ike's throat was a nasty shade of red burns from the shadow ropes that had been wrapped around his neck. His wrist and ankles the same way. His cobalt blue eyes red and puffy from crying, his hair falling in to his eyes from his bandana being gone.<p>

"_What happened? Why was Ike crying?"_ Link thought he didn't really remember much he had passed out right when Dark left. Ike walked over picking up a loaf of bread and a note. He handed Link the note as he sat up Ike had put Link's pants on back on and clothed himself as well. Link skimmed over it quickly.

_I don't want you two to die, now do I. Here enjoy!_

_-Dark_

Link growled, how could someone be so smug about death. Dark sickened him in so many levels. Ike handed Link a large chunk of the bread. Link grabbed it looking at Ike and saw that his was smaller. Link broke off a piece of his handing it to Ike who shook his head.

"You need it more you are weak and you need the strength." Ike said concern streaking his voice his eyes held the same concerned look. They ate in silence afterwards the cuddled in the corner trying to keep warm in the almost black cell. They were underground obviously as water fell in the middle of the cell. It was the first time Link actually took the time and looked around him. The door was metal and mostly likely thick as the walls around them pots and other boxes were moved to one side of the room. There was one torch lit on the opposite wall giving them their only source of light. With Ike so close Link felt safer for some reason he felt safe in Ike's strong arms, and before he knew it he was asleep again.

When Link woke up he was tied on to the wall. He jerked the ropes hoping stupidly that they would give way. Where was Ike he needed to find Ike.

"Ike!" He called out weakly his voice hoarse from screaming before. He could hear shuffling and shadows move, Dark walked into Link's sight the fire light giving he's pale gray skin an almost transparent glow. Link growled upon seeing his enemy, Dark smiled continuing to walk until they were nose to nose once again.

"Link!" Ike called also weakly the shuffling was mostly likely him trying to escape the shadow ropes that held them both bound.

"I'm glad to see that both of you are awake." Dark sighed impatiently continuing to smile as he licked the side of Link's jaw. Link gasped feeling cold hands touching his member. He looked down in horror seeing that he was naked, and saw the ghostly hands of Dark playing with the steadily growing appendage. He growled again but it turned to a low hiss of pleasure. Dark grabbed a hold of Link's wrist roughly whispering incantations in a language foreign to Link. He released his wrists and Link saw swarming shadows circling his wrists like they were alive. They circled around his fore arms crawling up to his arm shoulders to his throat where they circled around leaving a dark collar around his neck.

"What…did…you do…?" Link gasped from pleasure. Dark just smiled hugely as the shadows moved down to his ankles and wrapped around them to.

"Oh! Don't let me stop you," Dark said grinning. "Continue." He ordered Link's hands moved down on their own accord gripping his now almost erect member gently and started moving back and forth. Dark laughed backing to where Ike was, he was most likely going to do the same thing. Link's breathing picked up along with the pleasure as he continued jerking himself off. His hips started bucking feeling him getting closer.

"Stop!" Dark ordered immediately Link's hands obeyed he whimpered wanting to release badly. Dark laughed loudly he snapped his fingers and Link's arms were released from the ropes. Dark shuffled around but through the shadows it was impossible to tell exactly were he was. Link's heard his voice whispered some things that he couldn't make out, but he caught one word. _"Attack!"_

Ike ran out of the shadows running towards Link punching his square in the chest knocking the breathe out of him and making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell Ike!" Link gasped fighting to catch his breath Ike picked him up by his throat Link struggled to free himself from his boyfriends crushing grip. Link became eye level of Ike's and saw the pain in his lover's eyes.

"I can't stop… Link!" Ike gasped as Link's hands suddenly grasped Ike's throat on their own accord. They fell Ike turning a red from lack of oxygen.

"Stop!" Dark ordered, both of them removed their hands Link gasped choking down air as fast as he could. Link glared at Dark growling loudly running towards his shadow self.

"What the hell did you do!" Link shouted Dark smiled and threw his hand out.

"Stop!" Link's body stopped he tried to move he looked down every time he muscles twitched to move the shadows appeared wriggling around his calf effectively stopping them. He was within arms reach of his shadow he tried to reach him, to punch that smug look of his. He got half way before the shadows appeared around his arms stopping the punch dead in the air. "Oh I'm enjoying this!" Dark said melting into the shadows appearing farther away from them. "Attack!" Link turned around facing Ike and saw him running towards him again.

"Link! I can't stop!" Ike whimpered as Link blocked another punch and smacked Ike across the jaw. Link nodded to out of breath, Ike's throat was turning purple and hand size bruises appeared across his already scarlet burns. They locked hands and Ike tripped them, both landing roughly on. Link struggled to get away, but the shadows made him straddle Ike's back grabbing his arm pulling back across his back. Ike let out a small whimper again, Link chocked on a sob. Ike's long legs proved useful as he cracked a kick to Link's head knocking him off his back. Ike pinned him across the ground Link's arm held in place above his head by one of Ike's own. His legs spread out by Ike's both of them breathing heavily, their chest heaving to send oxygen to their muscles.

"Link, I'm sorry I can't stop!" Ike as he punched Link across the jaw. Pain seared through his mouth as he bit his tongue; the metallic coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as Ike hit him again. Tears were escaping down Ike's lashes, Link nodded again.

"I kno-" Link was cut off by the shadows around his throat constricting. Ike yelped seeing the pain streaking across Link's face.

"Stop! Stop it Dark! STOP!" Ike screamed Dark smiled in his dark corner but he snapped his fingers Ike collapsed on top of Link gasping. Link yelped when Ike's kneed him in his crotch.

"I've got to go sadly I want to continue this fun game, but I have some mayhem to create in the mansion." Dark said smiling as he melted into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"You!" Sheik shouted running towards the Gerudo woman who stood before the spirit temple. The woman turned around Sheik was right it was Nabooru the woman who had ordered his parents death. The woman jumped out of Sheiks kick. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sheik asked the woman looked at him her eyes widened with horror.<p>

"You… no it's not possible… you are dead… our archers killed you…all of you were dead!" She stuttered as Sheik advanced on her.

"No! Not all of us, just me but I was there. I was there when you ordered my mother's death!" Sheik screamed anger filling his body as he charged his dagger flashing in the setting sun she blocked with her short curved sword, but she didn't attack.

"Sheik? Mother? The Sheikiah woman? … that was your mother?" Nabooru questioned her sword slipped out her hands she fell to her knees. "I have relived that day since it happened, killing all of those innocent people. I wanted to give them the chance to live, but Ganondorf's orders were clear none of them were to survive. I wanted them both to live." Her head was in her hands she was shaking from tears. Sheik was shocked by this sudden confession he stood normally.

"What do you mean?" He asked walking towards Nabooru; he threw her sword farther away just in case it was a trap. He kneeled down next to the shaking woman.

"I didn't want to kill them, any of them. That's why I came here. I was hoping I would see the hero and help him. I want to help destroy Ganondorf, that man is evil and needs to die. I know that it's not enough for all my crimes, but I still wanted to help I told the hero that there was a treasure in the temple." Nabooru whispered still shaking slightly.

"_She's the last sage!" _Zelda whispered to Sheik the princess sudden thoughts startled him he looked down at the tanned woman in shock.

"_Her are you sure princess?"_ Sheik thought

"_Yes I'm positive."_ Zelda hissed again,

"You can help. Zelda believes you are the spirit sage." Sheik said Nabooru looked up hope in her face.

"Really?" She asked Sheik nodded. Sheik's hair on his neck stood on end he quickly grabbed Nabooru pulling her out of harms way.

"Look out!" He shouted he rolled landing on his feet as the boulder where they just were turn to ice. He looked up and saw a giant fire ball coming towards them he threw his hands together muttering Nanaryu's Love the shield appeared in time to block the fireball. The fire was so strong; the strongest magic that Sheik had ever encountered the shock of the fire blew Sheik across the way throwing him a good 100 yards away from Nabooru.

"We found you girl!" Koume shouted circling around Nabooru.

"You have caused lot's of trouble Nabooru for Ganondorf!" Kotake echoed. Nabooru started sinking in the sand. Sheik shook his head trying to shake the dizziness.

"Sheik! Help me!" Nabooru shouted sinking further in to the sand it up all the way to her chest. She looked up her face changed from horror to shock. "Link? Link get away from here." Sheik ran to Nabooru he jumped as her head slipped in to the sand.

"NOO!" Sheik screamed as he landed where Nabooru was just seconds ago.

"Ahhhh!" Another scream interrupted Sheik thoughts he snapped to reality seeing Pit being rushed in to the medical wing. Red and Marth rushed in nurses and the doctor rushed him to the operating room. Sheik ran to the group nearly falling over from dizziness. Red's Charazard caught him before he could fall.

"What happened?" Sheik asked Red who had blood all over his jacket he was breathing heavily from running he was to out of breath to speak Sheik turned to Marth. The prince's tunic was almost torn to shreds chain mail crimson with Pit's blood.

"Link… has gone… crazy… he was practicing… with Pit…. and started…. attacking him…" Marth breathed.

"What happened to you guys?" Sheik asked standing up patting the cut covered dragon on his arm.

"We…tried…to separate…them…" Red breathed a nurse walked in walking up to the group.

"Your friend is being operated on, he is bleeding a lot." The nurse mumbled a sad look in her eyes.

"Is he going to be alright?" Red asked the nurse looking up hopefully tears streaking down his face, his fore head wrinkled from worry and his eyes bore in to the nurse making her stop.

"The doctor is doing his best." She said

"He's going to be alright… god damn it say he's going to be alright!" Red screamed running towards the nurse, Marth and Sheik held him back.

"Come on Red, calm down. The doctor is doing his best." Marth said soothingly Red turned to Marth squeezing up to him tears flooding down his cheeks, sobbing horribly. He said something that nearly inaudible.

"He's goingtobe alright… rightMarth?" Red asked looking up at the Prince who stopped hesitating.

"I don't know." Marth said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe muahahahahahahahaha... will Pit survive... and why the sudden worrying Red eh? could this possible another weird pairing of Kinllover!... it could be we'll have to see if Pit survives. hehehe... What did you guys think of Sheik's memories, it's going to happen for a while... mostly to fill up the spaces of Ike and Link's torture... yeah so... sorry if you don't like it... that's mostly why... What did you think about Link and Ike... I feel bad for them... but then again... not really... anyways getting sidetracked... PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your opinion!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ekkkkkk! 16 Chapters! Ok Warning... M/M by this time you should know what it is and be warned... there is some cursing... and rape... so be warned... OK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 16

Continuing Chaos

Samus shut her door after she got some much needed rest. She turned her key and heard the familiar click of her lock slipping into place. She turned and walked down the red carpeted stairs going down to the first floor she was going to get something to eat and then go visit Sheik down at the medical wing. As she was walking down to the giant foyer that the stairs lead her to she noticed Ness comforting one of the ice climber who had been crying.

"What's the matter Ness?" Samus asked kneeling down next to him and patting Nana on the shoulder Ness looked up with an almost dark look that Samus had never seen before.

"It's Link!" He said darkly Samus's heart fluttered; they had found him finally they had found him.

"What did he do?" Samus asked what ever it was about she was sure that it could be fixed.

"He….melted….my ice cream…." Nana sobbed Ness looked at Samus as if it explained everything. Samus nodded standing up and slipped her hand into her pants pocket and pulled out some change.

"Here you go Nana this should be enough for some more I'm sure that he didn't mean too." She said gently Nana looked up at her smiling thanked her and rushed to the kitchen Ness went to follow but Samus grabbed him before the child was gone.

"Hold on there Ness, have they found Ike yet?" Samus asked Ness stopped and shook his head slightly Samus looked down. She let him go and made her way to the kitchen. As she turned down the corner and walked in the kitchen was filled with the rest of the smashers since Master Hand had ceased all tournaments until they found Ike. She quickly filled her plate with her usual breakfast and sat down at her usual table and found it empty.

"Hmph, they're probably visiting Sheik." Samus whispered under her breath. She quickly started eating not wanting to waste anytime before seeing Sheik. She took a large gulp of her orange juice setting the glass down and saw Link sitting next to her his pale eyes staring deep into her. She jumped spilling orange juice all over her. "God don't do that Link!" She said wiping her skinny jeans and green shirt free from the juice.

"Oh sorry did I startle you?" Link chuckled picking up some bacon and started eating it his voice was casual and calm. His face was sweaty and his blonde locks were moist and sticking in weird places and his movements were stiff from training he had several minor cuts but other than that he looked normal. He quickly finished and excused himself from the table muttering something about a shower.

Samus quickly finished her breakfast and walked to the trash can to throw away her trash.

"Did you hear Red's Charazard got emitted to the Pokemon center? It's a good thing Master Hand cancelled the tournament because Red wouldn't be able to play without any of his Pokemon." Someone whispered

"Are you serious? Oh my god that's terrible and with what happened with Pit. Oh poor Red and it's all because of Link, but why Pit and Red are Link's best-?" The whispering faded as Samus walked out of the dining hall and made her way slowly to the medical wing.

"Marth? Oh goddesses! What happened? What the goddesses am I doing here you need to go to the medical wing pronto!" Someone shouted the voice was young and talking incredibly fast so it could only be one person. She rounded the corner fast and saw a slumped Marth his tunic torn to pieces on the floor and his chain mail and armor were reduced to heaping pieces of metal on the floor his cape thrown on the floor Toon Link was holding his hand up to Marth's chest and his other checking for a pulse. Marth groaned his breath shaky and harsh his chest cut deeply and soaked with his blood.

"Samus! Great come and help me! This cut is bleeding a lot! We need to go fast or else he'll die!" Toony said trying his best to lift Marth up Samus nodded placing her hand on the cut soaking her hands in warm liquid. Marth winced gasping as the blood trickled down his strong stomach. "Not to hard Samus!" Toony shouted taking Marth's cape and wrapped it around his chest snapping it tight the blue cape already turning a dark red.

"That…was…my fav…orite cape…." Marth gasped as Samus activated her suit lifting him up with ease.

"Marth you are badly injured and you fucking worried about your cape! Who did this to you anyways?" Samus asked as she adjusted him more comfortably her voiced echoed metallically as she asked. "Climb on Toony it'll be faster if I carried you both." Toony nodded and quickly climbed on holding tight on to Samus.

"Full Power" Samus order her suit hummed loudly and set off running as fast as she could the suit hummed louder as it brought her speed up considerably.

"Link…it was…Link…" Marth whispered.

* * *

><p>Link woke to the sound of banging he opened his eyes to the dimly lighted cell groaning quietly he was still here. He turned his head to the sound Ike was banging furiously on the door.<p>

"Help! Somebody! We're down here! Help!" He screamed pounding his fist on the door. "Help…help…" he said weakly Link stood up his knee's buckling he walked over to Ike placing a hand on his shoulder. Ike furiously span around knocking him to the ground. Fury clouded his tear stricken eyes, but it disappeared quickly and remorse filled them. He bent down to Link's level.

"I'm so sorry Link, you just scared me for a second I didn't here you wake up." Ike apologized embracing him quickly, Link nodded understandingly. Link shuddered feeling Ike's warmth spread over him. Their faces were close; Link smiled wiping Ike's tears away. Ike smiled crookedly they kissed it felt so different from Dark's Ike's were softer and he was more gentle about it. Link rolled so he was on top, Ike growled slightly but stopped when Link removed his lips.

"You copy cat." Link said smiling down at Ike who blushed slightly. "It's cute when you do it." This made Ike blush even more, and he bent up to peck a kiss to Link.

"Not as cute as when you do it." Ike said he tried to roll so he was on top again, but Link continued the roll and stayed on top.

"Nah uh," Link said smiling moving his hands up grabbing Ike's hair.

"Why not?" Ike whined this made Link smiled a chance to show his dominance.

"Because" Link teasingly placed a kiss on Ike's soft lips, "I" he moved to his jaw, "Want" up farther; "To" he kissed the lobe of Ike's rounded ear. Link could feel Ike smiling as he whispered the last part in his ear.

"Now that's not fair, I'm way more dominant then you are." Ike shot back.

"Oh really I doubt that." Link whispered making his voice drop down an octave Ike shivered. "I can make you melt into a puddle." Link quickly nipped Ike's ear and then licked his way down his jaw, and then teasingly up over his lips. Link looked up and stared in to Ike's pleasure clouded eyes smiling hugely. Link grabbed aggressively but gently on Ike's dark blue hair pulling up and latched on to Ike's throat drawing loud moans from him the vibration of his throat made Link smiling.

"That…doesn't prove… anything." Ike argued panting Link smiled licking the mark he made making Ike shuddering under his tongue's touch. He quickly moved to Ike's most sensitive spot, and licked lightly around the junction of his neck and shoulder. He had barely done anything and Ike was already moaning loudly Link skirted his hands down Ike's body moving his hands underneath Ike's tattered fabric feeling his warm hard skin.

"I rest my case." Link whispered dropping his voice even lower as he sucked on the spot, Ike moaned as he moved his hand down his pants and grabbed Ike's swelling member. "And besides you got lucky last time, I still need to get you back for that you little fucker that hurt." Link said smiling hugely releasing his hold on Ike's throat. Ike was mewing softly as he traced the teeth marks; he continued stroking Ike until he was fully erect when suddenly he stopped.

"Uhh" Ike gasped "Why did you stop?" Ike pouted looking up at Link. Link's face turned slowly to horror looking down at his arm. Ike looked down to; thick shadows were pulsing up and down Link's arm as they forced him to stop.

"Oh Shi-" Ike squeaked but was cut off by a vicious squeeze to his throat.

"Ike!" Link shouted but suddenly stood up and walked away.

"Link!" Ike shouted Link walked out of the shadows a smile on his face he was fully clothed which Ike thought was weird but when Link bit down on his throat he didn't care fire erupted through his body as he gasped Link teasingly touched Ike's cock through his pants. Link started humming as he massaged Ike his vision started to cloud from pleasure.

"Ike! Snap out of it its Dar-!" Someone shouted Ike looked up at Link who smiled, the fire from their only torch dimmed. The shadows wrapped around Link and when they retreated Dark sat next to Ike his hand still on his cock. Ike squeaked and tried to get away from Dark, but a knee to his groin made him stop as the pain and pleasure sparked its way up Ike. Dark pulled down on Ike's pants his hard cock bounced as it was freed from his pants. With one swift movement Dark completely engulfed Ike and sucked.

"Ngh!" Ike groaned he clamped his mouth shut, as Dark bobbed his head taking Ike in fully. He tried to suppress the moans that bubbled up; he didn't want to give this creep the satisfaction of knowing he was enjoying it. Dark released with pop smiling at Ike with Link's crocked grin that makes him melt to the floor, instead he wanted to punch that stupid smile off his face. Dark grabbed himself and smiled darkly at Ike he crawled seductively over him he undid his belt and took off his black tunic and pulled his tights down his own cock bobbing from being released from the fabric. Ike looked at Dark with horror as he scooted closer to him.

"Open." Dark simply opened and Ike reluctantly opened his mouth as Dark thrusted himself in. He grabbed Ike's hair by the roots forcing him to deep throat him causing Ike to choke. Ike tried to relax his throat as much as possible so it would be more comfortable. Spit was already dripping down his chin, Dark was moaning loudly.

"Come over here Link." Dark said casually as if this was completely normal for them, which it wasn't. The real Link walked from the shadows he looked at Ike with horror as he saw Dark thrusting into him. He dropped to the floor with horror, Dark pulled out of Ike he collapsed sending as much as he could he spit out Dark's pre cum with disgust. Dark walked over to Link, he knelt next to him Link focused in on him growling as Dark gently touched the side of his cheek.

"Does it bother you? What I'm doing?" Dark whispered Ike's muscles twitched straining to get up but the shadows wouldn't allow him to move. He managed to sit up slightly, but other than that he couldn't do much. Link's jaw twitched as Dark's fingers touched them lightly. With sudden speed Link cracked a hard punch across his face, Dark fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Who could have done that?" Samus asked sitting down next to Toon and Red. When Samus came in she was surprised to see Red there in the first place but when he had explained what had already happened with Pit it made since. Red looked terrible his jacket was torn and burned, it was torn to the point to were Samus was surprised that he was still wearing it. His eyes were puffy from crying and his forehead was wrinkled with worry. It was so strange to see Red looking so worried; he was the type of person that was always happy. His brown hair looked so messy and his eyes were slightly blood shot from not sleeping well. They had placed Pit next to Sheik and both of them were sleeping. Pit was hooked up to heart monitors, I.V., and blood pressure monitors galore. There were more tubes coming out of Pit then she thought possible. Samus pulled Red into a hug; Toony rolled his chair so that he was in front of them cutting of Samus's view of the angel.<p>

"I have narrowed it down to few people. That cut that Marth received was definitely was from a sword, and attacker has to be very skilled swordsmen." Toony started he looked to both of them to make sure he had their attention.

"Since there are only a few swordsmen it makes a lot easier, obviously it isn't Marth since he couldn't do. Which means that it could either Ike, or Link that have done it." He said

"Or you." Red said Toony looked at him with a duh look.

"Marth is a tall person, I wouldn't be able to do that except if he was kneeling, and he wasn't." Toony looked at Red as if it explained everything.

"And how do you know this?" Samus asked Toony rolled his eyes, she couldn't help but ask since both her and Red's times came way after Toony's.

"If he was kneeling the splatter wouldn't have been so high up jeez. I can narrow it even further of it being Link. The main cut that Marth received was from a mortal draw attack, which is a Hylian move which is completely foreign to Ike and a very rare technique that was lost for a while and as far as I know only Link knows." Toony finished.

"But that doesn't make since why would Link do something like this Marth was his best friend." Samus said

"What about Ganondorf he has that sword from the sages right?" Red said eyes wide remembering about it.

"This brings me to further evidence that it wasn't anyone but Link. Both Ganondorf and Ike are right handed, Links however is left handed." Toony said lifting his left hand with pride.

"And?" Samus and Red said together, Toony groaned slapping his hand to his forehead.

"You guys are hopeless. The cut that Marth sustained was cut by a left handed person." Samus opened her mouth but Toony cut her off before she could say anything. "When a person is cut by a right handed person *he takes a piece of paper and starts drawing* the cut goes from right to left . When a left handed person attacks with the mortal draw it is from the left to right like in Marth's case." He slaps the pencil down and throws it at them angrily Samus looks down at the drawing. Toony had drawn a rough sketch of two Marth's. The Marth label with right hand sure enough had a cut going from right to left. Where as the Marth labeled left hand had a cut going from left to right like how Marth's was.

"Some…thing….was…wrong…with Link…." Pit whispered like sandpaper. Everyone turned to him Red sat up and pushed Toony out of the way.

"Pit! Oh god you alright! Thank goodness I thought that I had lost you for sure." Red's eyes lit up a smile on his face. Pit smiled his brown hair was messy as ever, his brown eyes were warm. Red suddenly slapped Pit across the face. Samus looked over at Red and saw that he had tears streaming down his face.

"OWWWW! What was that for?" Pit rasped rubbing the side of his now red cheek.

"Whoa! Was that a bitch slap from Red, what the hell did I miss?" Zelda asked rubbing the sleep from her emerald eyes.

"I swear if you….ever do that again….I'm going to kill you myself!" Red sobbed, but then he stopped looking down playing with his fingers realizing what he just said.

"Oh Red were you worried about him!" Zelda said smiling hugely Pit's wings shuffling nervously

"I…uh…mmh… NO!" Red said blushing hugely; Zelda smiled even bigger that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"You so were…don't deny it!" Zelda said as Red opened his mouth to do so.

"Were you Red?" Pit asked innocently looking at the Pokemon trainer his chocolate brown eyes almost melting. Samus looked over at Red he blushed his whole face now almost beet red. He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it; he tried again but then just nodded his head.

"AWWWWWWWW! THEY WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Zelda shouted.

Pit and Red both blushed hugely upon hearing this comment. Pit lifted his arms out of the sheets, and Samus could see their hands connect for a second before Red pulled back.

"I'm still mad at you! I swear that if you ever do that again I won't save your sorry ass!" Red said Pit stuck his tongue out at him, but Red quickly grabbed it before it could be retreat to safety.

"Ey! Wet go!" Pit squeaked surprised by the sudden attack. Red smiled and shook his head.

"Not until you promise!" He said a dark smile on his face.

"What?" Pit said

"Say it!" Red said seriously.

"I pwomise, now wet go!" Pit said Red let go of his tongue and quickly pecked a kiss on him. Toony and Zelda had been talking back and forth, but upon seeing the two kissing males it shocked them into silence,

"Now you better keep that promise!" Red said blushing hugely Pit was blushing even more than Red was but he smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Dark ordered and Link froze<p>

"You arrogant son of a bitch you got lucky that time." Dark said wiping his mouth free of blood. "You are going to regret that. Follow me" He ordered and led him over to Ike still on the ground. Ike mouthed good job at Link who smiled at him.

Dark pushed Link down so he was straddling Ike's hips. Dark started pumping Ike's limp cock furiously, causing Ike to moan shamefully until he was about to cum when Dark stopped. He walked over so he was looming over both of them. He lifted Link up and looked in to his pale blue defiant eyes.

"You know what to do." Dark said and dropped him, Link stopped himself from falling straight on to Ike and grabbed Ike's leaking cock he then lifted it up and slowly guided himself down. "Faster!" and Dark tripped Link causing him to fall on to Ike's cock. Ike's and Link's screams mixed though Ike's with pleasure and Link's with pain as he was ripped open. Ike was overwhelmed by the warmth and tightness that surrounded his cock, it was almost mind blowing and it took every once of will not to cum right then.

"Ahhh!" Link screamed as he lifted himself up almost having Ike come completely out of him and slam down repeating the process.

"Mmmmhhhh…Nnnnggghhh" Ike moaned as the friction overwhelmed his senses.

"Go on Ike; don't be afraid to help him!" Dark mocked snapping his fingers and suddenly Ike's hips bucked it took only that once and Ike was doing it on his own, the sensations screamed for more.

"Ahhhhh!" Link moaned as the pain subsided and the pleasure filled him. Ike realized that he must have hit Link's prostate, he may be able to make this not as bad for Link. He angled his hips so that he continued to hit his sweat spot.

"Mmmmmhhh- AHHHHH!" Ike was cut off as he felt himself being filled he looked passed the breathless Link and saw Dark grinning as he moved all the way so that Dark's and Ike's hips were connected. He looked up at Link he had his eyes closed and was biting his lip as a moan ripped through his throat his hand were on Ike's chest as he used him for support. Link opened his eyes and their eyes met.

"Nnnnnngggggghhhhhh" They both moaned as Dark hit Ike's prostate. They soon all fell into a humiliating rhythm. Link screamed suddenly and Ike stopped had he hurt him.

"Don't Stop!" Dark hissed and Ike continued.

"Dark! Stop!" Link moaned Dark suddenly smiled thinking of something better.

"Ok I will, but will you tell pretty boy over here to stop. Here you go Ike, he's all yours" Dark said pulling his hands away from Link, Ike hands moved on their own accord to Link's already full entrance and he stuffed a finger inside him. Link screamed as Ike added another finger.

"Ike…..oh…..Ike...oh…Mmmmhhhh…" Link moaned loudly Dark skirted his hands up Ike's butt and grabbed on to Link's limp cock and once again they fell into a rhythm. Their moaning soon also fell into harmony. Link suddenly cam, it came in thick ropes, the hot semen landed on Ike's chest and face. When Link cam his muscles clamped down on Ike's the feeling brought Ike over the edge filling Link with his own cum and made Link's cock twitch more cum over Ike's stomach. Dark did the same sighing with pleasure as he pulled out of Ike. He could feel it already flowing out of him, Link collapsed onto Ike who pulled his fingers out slowly. Link winced as Ike's fingers came out wet with his cum and blood.

"Hahahahahahaha… that was fun thank you so much you two you should get cleaned up for next time." Dark said and then sank into the shadows. Link's and Ike's breathing finally settled down along with their racing hearts.

"I'm so sorry Link, I'm sor-"

"Stop!" Link said cutting him off. "It's not your fault, I know that you weren't doing it." Link said looking up Ike's eyes were clouded with guilt.

"I wasn't" Ike said

"What do you mean?" Link asked Ike looked away ashamed blushing slightly.

"I was doing all that by myself, the only time Dark was making me do anything was with my fingers, and then even then I wanted to do it." Ike said Link looked at him. Ike still wasn't looking at him Link pulled his chin so that Ike's eyes were looking at him.

"I know I'm not blaming you. Your body was just reacting its fine; I would have done the same thing its fine." Link said smiling down at Ike who returned it with a shy smile.

"Really?" Ike said

"Really Really." Link said lifting slowly off of Ike he gasped as he felt Ike slip out of him. He felt something warm on his hand and remembered something he chuckled slightly, he bent down slowly and Ike gasped as he licked away some of his cum away. "Now come on let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>"So how is Sheik?" Samus asked Zelda as they walked to the 3rd floor where their rooms were both walked slowly from looking for Ike all day.<p>

"He's fine, he has been sleeping all day he's really tired he showed me a lot of things since Link and I went looking for Ike down at the basement I guess it takes a lot of his energy." Zelda said Samus looked at her curiously.

"What type of things?" Samus asked her turning down one of the corridors and continuing.

"About his life with the other Zelda, and the Hero of Time." Zelda said Samus nodded slowly she remembered them.

"She wasn't very nice, the other Zelda I mean she was kind of a snob, and only really talked to young Link and Link." Samus whispered Zelda nodded "Link was nice but he was way shier than this Link and didn't really talk much."

They stopped since they were at Samus's room. She took out her key and opened the door she said good bye to Zelda. She closed the door sighing with relief that she was going to finally get some sleep; she stopped pulling out her gun and switched it to stun sensing something different about her room. She flicked on the lights and saw a shadow run to her dresser she quickly fired her gun at the shadow that disappeared. A hand was placed around her mouth cutting off the scream.

"Hello Samus." A high tenor voice whispered in to her ear she managed to kick the person in the groin and back away to Dark clutching himself she quickly shot at him. He quickly disappeared pain laced up her back as Dark kicked her she fell to the floor. Dark kicked her gun out of her reach. He pulled out the master sword and lowered it to her neck.

"It was you! The whole time it's been you causing all of it!" Samus said her eyes wide when she realized it. Dark smiled and nodded his crimson eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Yep it was me that brought the mansion to glorious chaos and now that you know I'm going to have to kill you." Dark said.

Zelda was about half way done the corridor when she heard an ear piercing scream. She whipped around the scream stopped as fast as it appeared. _"Samus!"_ She thought and ran to help her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahahahahahhahahahaha! Ok just had to laugh for a second I'm good... Sooo... What do you think... *GASP* I just forgot I needed to put Marth in there... nah! I'll just leave you guys hanging of if he survives the mortal draw! lol YES! In this story Link is left handed as I think that ALL! I repeat ALL! Link's should be hell ya! Left Handed People Unite! *lifts up left hand*! Ummmm... oh! AWWWWW Zelda I agree Pit and Red would make a weird but absolutely ADORABLE COUPLE! I think it might actually work they are both sarcastic pricks with amazingly awesome sweet caring attitudes, and love to make people laugh! :-D sounds a lot like me! ANYWAYS... How did you like my cliff hanger! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! lol :-P guess you're just going to have to wait to see what happens to Samus... if you review I won't kill her! Probably won't I've been in need of a character death for some excitment!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! So sorry that it took me FOREVER to update it but I couldn't get to my computer until today :-( sorry! Enjoy this has some curse words and other stuff don't really remember but enjoy and be warned!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

People Change When Others Toy With the Ones They Love

Link had no idea how long they had been down locked in this cell, but it felt like almost eternity. Dark's laugh rang out through the cold cellar. He had come once again to torment them, this time he brought with him a knife that gleamed in the torch light. He looked over at Ike who was sleeping peacefully on the floor; he looked back up at Dark what would he do to Ike while he's sleeping. The shadows clenched down on to Link's throat squeezing the air out of him making it nearly impossible to speak.

"I'll think I'll let pretty boy over there sleep, all I want now is you Link." Dark said he swept he's hand and Ike was moved behind the rows of boxes and pots silently and careful not to wake him up. Link's hands suddenly moved to his pants Dark bent down and kissed him roughly Link clenched his jaw shut trying to pull away but Dark had an iron grip on his hair he yanked hard releasing a squeak from Link. Link's hands stopped and left his aching member painfully hard wanting release. Dark stuffed his hand down Link's pants drawing a moan from him Dark's tongue burrowed it's way down Link's mouth exploring every inch of Link.

"Ahhhh!" Link shouted through his lips as Dark cut Link's arm Dark let go of Link's head and lapped up the escaping blood.

"Mmmmhhhhnnn everything about you tastes so good, even your blood." Dark whispered he cut a small cut across Link's cheek. Link shivered as he felt Dark's warm tongue touch his cheek. He attempted a growl but the shadows around his neck clasped again cutting of his air so he couldn't. Dark pulled aggressively on Link's pants ripping them down their seams; Dark hastily pushed him on to the ground. Link was panting heavily from arousal Dark undressed himself. His legs moved down as Dark crawled over him and touched his cheek his hand warm from his own blood. Dark pulled hard on Link's hair staining his blond locks with his own blood; pulling his head up and latched onto his throat drawing another moan from Link. Dark stopped looking up at the shadows as if someone called him. Dark growled something and lifted himself up and pulled his clothes back on.

He bent down to Link's level and whispered. "I have some business to attend to with some people who are getting to nosey more importantly your friend Samus." And then sank into the shadows. Link fought to keep awake until he knew it was safe and then let the exhaustion sweep through him.

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Zelda you can't go!" <em>Sheik thought stopping Zelda in her tracks.

"_I have to!"_ Zelda argued turning around and started back to Samus's room.

"_My lady it isn't safe they are after you we need to go!"_ Sheik thought again a sudden flash and Zelda saw a hand stretching forward something was cut in the ground and the smell of blood was strong as Sheik inched his ways forward. Power and courage was etched into the ground. Zelda's vision returned to hers and she understood why Sheik was acting this way, why the sudden lack of empathy. He had to protect her, a flash came as Sheik appeared he ran the last few yards to Samus's room. _"Oh goddesses please let Samus be alright."_ Sheik thought. He burst threw her room kicking the door down and quickly flicked on the light.

No one was there the room was empty it looked perfectly normal everything was in its place. Something shined under Samus's dresser Sheik bent down and grabbed the gun that was gleaming in the light. _"It's her gun! Someone must have taken her!"_ Zelda thought Sheik jumped up anger swelling up through him as he ran out of her room.

Sheik slammed the door to his room that he shared with Zelda he sighed loudly as he started pacing around his blue themed room. The first time he came here he was relieved seeing that when he transformed the room did to Sheik thought he was going to kill himself when he saw the bright pink room for the first time. _"Focus Sheik! Samus has gone missing along with Link and Ike!" _He chided himself continuing to pace around the room. He had looked everywhere but he was sure he had missed something searching by himself. Marth and Pit were still in the hospital and Red was too worried about Pit to be fit to search. It had been 5 days since everyone last saw Ike and Link was going crazy some how locking people in the stadium in an endless game. Link had also locked the control room with powerful magic that wouldn't allow anyone to enter.

CLANG!

Sheik hit the ground seeing stars as pain shot up his neck he rolled turning slowly the world span but he managed not to fall on the floor as he heard a high laughter. Link walked out from the shadows the ordon sword in one hand and his shield in the other his blue eyes twinkled with amusement his lips curled to a mirthless smile as he laughed again. Sheik shook his head trying to rid himself of the stars that pounded against his head he didn't want to go down here something was off about Link.

"_There!"_ Zelda thought _"The way he shifts his weight, Link shifts left to right because of a wound he received when he fell off Epona after she escaped the bolbins." _She pointed out Sheik looked down at his feet and saw what she meant the Link standing before him weight was being shifted right to left. Sheik inwardly smiled as he put his arms behind his back leisurely, secretly pulling out needles.

"_Thank you Princess you are quite observant."_ Sheik praised her he could feel her smiling. Link walked closer Sheik snapped his hand throwing the needles towards the imposter who blocked with his shield. Link swung his sword as Sheik leaped backwards out of range.

"Why did you attack me Sheik I'm here trying to help you find Samus?" Link said innocently, too innocently in fact. Sheik glared at him reaching for his sword behind his back and didn't find it. _"Curse myself to the evil realm I'm wearing regular cloths!" _Sheik remembered he didn't have his sword and his needles could only do so much. He panicked looking around for anything that Zelda had that he could use as a weapon since all of his were locked in the closet behind Link.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." Sheik said straightens up he continued looking for something playing along Link smiled his ice blue eyes softening he however didn't put away his sword and shield big clues to Sheik.

"Who did you think I was?" Link asked genuinely chuckling Sheik groaned silently as he found a weapon. It was Zelda's sword that occasionally hung at her waist the cold steel flashed in the light and the golden handle seemed to glow with power the emeralds and rupee gleamed from their polish. It was a heavy and awkward for Sheik, one that he dreaded practicing with he preferred his katana or anything else. To top it all off it was sitting on her dresser which stood in the middle of the two males it would take a miracle for Sheik to reach it in time without Link reacting.

"Snake or Ganon they both have been acting strangely." Sheik replied Link ohed silently and nodded his head. _"Sheik we were right the triforce isn't responding with Link it is an imposter! We have to figure out who he is!"_ Zelda thought Sheik glanced quickly at the sword and then back to the now advancing enemy. _"I would love to my lady but I need a weapon and there currently any here."_ Sheik shot back, he felt Zelda smile again. _"Calm down Sheik jeez have some faith in me I trying as we speak."_ Zelda said Sheik could feel the hum of magic and stole another glance at Zelda's sword the glow from the rupee and emeralds brightened and for a second it moved towards Sheik. Link was now half way to him his eyes suddenly clouded with despair.

"Do you think that Samus could have been captured by the same people who took Ike?" Link asked a pained look came over him which made Sheik stop the look seemed so genuine so real. _"Sheik focus it isn't him! He is close enough that I can feel darkness around him!"_ Zelda warned the hum of magic intensified Sheik looked at the sword as it flew from the dresser to his hand.

"Huuuraaaaahhhh!" Sheik screamed jumping forwards Link jumped backwards Sheik went to a handstand kicking Link in the jaw knocking him to the floor. "Cut the bull shit I know it's you Dark!" Sheik screamed Link smiled as his eyes turned crimson.

"I'm glad you found out I was tired of playing so innocently and sad it was making me almost puke." Dark said backing away from Sheik.

"Where is she?" Sheik screamed Dark smiled faded for a second.

"Who? Oh! Her hehehe she is quite the feisty one." Dark said the smile returned snapping his fingers Samus appeared her stomach bleeding slowly Sheik choked down a sob. "Honestly I don't know why you continue with these relationships, you know they just end in tragedy." Dark said looking up at Samus with mock sadness. "Remember that one girl what was her name again…. Lila wasn't it?" Sheik stopped gulping down air.

"Shut up!" Sheik gritted out stepping closer to Dark.

"Remind me how she died again," Dark paused waiting for a reply when none came he continued. "Hmmmm… I believe she died when someone tried to assassinate you correct. Oh and let's not forget Katsa who died in an avalanche that you caused… right… correct me if I'm wrong."

"Stop it…Stop…" Sheik whimpered clutching his head memories of the said people ran through Sheiks head. Dark ran to Sheik and knocked him down with the butt of his sword. Dark threw his sword to the side straddling him and pinned Sheik's hands above his head.

"And what about Korra, Korra was the worst wasn't she?" Dark whispered in Sheik's ear.

"Having those people do that to her, you are cruel Sheik you are almost as bad as me." Dark mumbled chuckling at himself.

"No I didn't know… they were supposed to keep her safe… I didn't know…." Sheik whispered.

"She was better off without you; she would have been safer without you." Dark whispered playfully.

* * *

><p>"Korra, Korra where are you?" Sheik asked sliding his cloak off of him he had finally gotten a free day from the courts and Zelda. Their house was cold and dark and none of the fireplaces were lit. He walked up the stairs, they creaked as he made it to the floor. He opened the door to their bedroom silently ready to sneak up behind her and surprise her and stopped dead in his tracks. Korra was laying on their bed her blue dress torn. Her pale skin was red with blood and her blonde hair was caked with dirt, he ran to her tears falling down his cheeks.<p>

"Korra! Oh goddesses! Korra!" He whispered touching her neck for a pulse her skin was cold and clammy and felt a faint beat saying she was close to death. He ran his thumb up her cheek.

"Sh…ei….k?" She whispered her blue eyes glazed with pain their usual fire almost snuffed out.

"Korra, darling I'm here…" Sheik chocked he heard the front door open and the laughs of his children as they came into the house. "Who did this to you?"

"The…men…that…was…was" Korra tried to speak she stopped chocking on her blood.

* * *

><p>"SHEIK!" Zelda screamed Sheik opened his eyes as he saw Dark with a knife about to stab him.<p>

"ENOUGH!" Zelda screamed her anger swelling adding to Sheik's their magic combining and blasted Dark away from them and knocking the knife out his hand. Samus dropped down to the floor she groaned with pain as she struggled to get up.

"Stop Samus you will hurt yourself more." Sheik cried running to her. Her pale skin was red with crimson and her blue eyes were dull their spark of life almost gone. Sheik nearly choked as he remembered Korra. "Stay with me Samus, don't go to!" He hugged her he glanced over at Dark. _I call upon Nanaryu, Din, and Fararoe hold this person until proper judgment._ He whispered gold ropes bond themselves to Dark they glowed emitting magic that wouldn't allow him to warp through the shadows. He lifted Samus up and ran quickly to the medical wing.

* * *

><p>"Good, you guys are still here it would be a shame if you escaped." A gruff voice reached Ike's ears and his eyes snapped open Snake was above him smiling Ike struggled out of the man's presence, but his arms and legs were tied. His tunic was off and his pants barely hanging on. Once again those rough hands moved their way up Ike's body.<p>

"CRASH!" Snake stopped suddenly and slumped over Ike who squeaked with surprise Link stood over him broken remnants of a pot in his hands.

"Don't touch my fucking boyfriend!" Link whispered he looked terrible his face was extremely pale in the fire of the torch. His long dirty blond locks were caked with dry blood and his arms were bandaged badly with blood seeping from the badly laced scraps of what was left of Link's tunic. Link staggered and Ike rushed up and caught him before he could fall.

"Woah there, I got you!" Ike whispered he quickly inspected the bandages and gently took them off.

"The triforce has healed me but I'm still pretty weak from all the blood I've lost" Link said as he leaned on Ike for support before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Zelda threw Dark across the room making sure for him to hit the dresser the gold ropes flashed in the lights and for once Dark's eyes read horror. Zelda walked up to Dark determined to get what she needed from him.<p>

"Where are Link and Ike?" Zelda asked fighting back the urge to punch that smug grin off of Dark's he had crossed the line attacking her friends. Dark smiled cruelly revealing his white perfect teeth and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know where Link is or who Ike is." Dark replied Zelda cracked her hand against Dark's cheek fire leaped into Dark's crimson eyes but the ropes around him squeezed ceasing all movements.

"Tell me where they are I know you are hiding them. TELL ME!" She screamed as she punched Dark again, but Dark remained silent only repeating that he didn't know where they were.

"_My lady stop!"_ Sheik shouted Zelda's hands froze as she readied another punch.

"_WHAT?"_ Zelda spat at Sheik she was angry that this wasn't getting anywhere, and she had a feeling their were running out of time.

"_I just remembered about something, there are storage rooms far below the tunnels under the mansion. The other Link had gone there once for a place to think it had taken us a while to find him, but it would be the perfect place to hide people its to far for anyone to hear them."_ Sheik said Zelda stopped She looked up at the creature of shadows blood was seeping down his pale skin his black hair was messy. It sickened Zelda how much he actually looked like Link. She grabbed him roughly by his hair he didn't even blink as she brought him face to face his crimson eyes digging into her and she could see her own reflection in them. She stopped she looked horrifying she had never seen herself look so angry before, but she continued.

"We are going on a little tour and you are going to help me find them!" She spat as she stormed out of the room having a firm grasp of the shadows black hair as they made they way down to the dark tunnels.

"Uhhh what's up with Link why did he dye his hair black?" Ness asked as they ran into him down the stairs. Zelda was about to answer when all the sudden Dark jumped kicking Ness across the jaw and flipped over him his hands still tied by the golden ropes. Dark didn't hesitate and started running away from the stunned Princess.

"Stop him!" Zelda shouted running down the remainder of the stairs after the freed shadow.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted as the giant snowflake made contact with Dark freezing him on the spot.

"Hrrrrruuuuaaaahhh!" Nana screamed slamming her hammer on the frozen shadow shattering the ice and knocking him on the head.

"Thanks guys, now I gotta go!" Zelda shouted grabbing the staggering Dark and peeling off to the tunnels.

"Where are they Dark?" Zelda asked again as they walked down the tunnels she stopped grabbing Dark before he could trip over the trip wire that activated the spikes that appeared in the ground.

"How would I know?" Dark lied he gave her a hard look as she roughly grabbed his hips pulling him towards her as she warped to the other side. Zelda looked at him studying his eyes his black hair swayed with the thick humid breeze that blew in the tunnels, she could help but notice that his smile was exactly like Link's innocent and pure. _"Stop it Zelda he is nothing like Link!"_ She thought clearing her head her hands glowed as she advanced on Dark.

"I know you have them somewhere down here now you are going to tell me!" Zelda said backing him up against the wall she commanded the ropes to hold him still and they obeyed wrapping around his slender powerful legs. This didn't seem like the appropriate place for getting information from him but she was getting tired of his "innocence". Dark smiled at her a warm sincere smiled as the ropes snaked around his arms and tying themselves around each other.

"Zap!" Zelda smacked him across the face sparks flared across the shadows pale skin tracing the outline of his jaw.

"You are… cruel…. Princess." Dark panted as the sparks fell down his body causing him to shiver. "You know that light magic is deadly to me, the other didn't know that." He groaned as she punched him the jaw knocking him to the ground she ordered the ropes to left him up again.

"I've lived a harder life then the other princess, I didn't grow up with such peace as she did. My father lived in constant paranoia of being attacked from neighboring countries, because of that I grew up training in magic and sword play so that I could defend my country. I was then held captive by the shadow beast and Zant for months in exchange for letting my people live. They knew exactly what to do for me to corporate and it sicken me, my hatred to them has not dwindled. If there is one thing I learned from my experiences is to never sympathize for beings of the shadows like you." Zelda answered clutching her left hand in a fist the triforce of wisdom glowed brightly as she placed a hand on Dark's black tunic the sound of sizzling came as she burned away the top of it revealing his pale powerful shoulders.

She did not release her magic continuing it until Dark let out a muffled whimpered his face screwed up in pain until he screamed, then she removed her hand leaving behind a bright red hand print of her slender fingers. Dark was gasping hugely rushing air to his lungs his legs quivered, but he looked up at her that smile never gone from his lips the cruelness from his crimson eyes was gone and almost since of deep sadness crept up in them making her freeze from touching him again.

"Shadow…beings eh? Yes… we are cruel…aren't we?" He said the smile slipping and he slumped his head. Zelda ordered the ropes to bring him down as she knelt slowly matching him "Creatures created by Ganon to do his bidding while he lay dormant for years or even centuries. Creatures that could never touch the world of light only watch as their brothers and sisters were torn to shreds by the chosen heroes. Creatures that never understood why they had to, but did it anyways as they destroyed villages and towns reeking havoc to people."

He looked up at Zelda she silently gasped as she saw the pain in his crimson eyes, the blood lust and rage was gone from when she saw him through Sheik's own red eyes. Instead they were replaced with hurt and anger and sadness that Zelda had witnessed with Link when Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight.

"Tell me where Link and Ike are, please Dark I can sense the sadness that you are feeling please help me find them." Zelda whispered she brushed his black hair out of his eyes he hesitated but then he slowly nodded. She released the bonds around his legs and helped him up and they continued down the tunnels Dark smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>"Dark!" Samus gasped sitting up hurriedly in the medical wing her stomach was bandaged tightly she was sweating in the heat of the August air. The windows were open allowing the beach breeze to blow through she had a bed next to the windows so she could see the steep cliffs that dropped to the roaring ocean below and she could tiny dots of the seaweed that had washed up from the powerful waves.<p>

"Samus! You're awaked!" Toony screamed rushing from the entrance with a plate of food he pushed her down with one hand and when she hit her firm pillow he handed her his plate of food. "Eat you need your strength to recover."

"How did I get here?" Samus asked Red silently walked over to them Pit could be seen resting from across the way.

"Sheik brought you in about maybe an hour ago you were bleeding really badly but thankfully it wasn't anything to serious." Red said

"I need to help! It wasn't Link it was Dark he's been causing everything!" Samus yelled sitting up and tried to get out of bed both Toony and Red pushed her down.

"Whoa hold it Samus, who's Dark? What do you mean it wasn't Link?" Toony asked his expressive eyes were showing his confusion.

"Dark's real name is Dark Link he is Link's shadow and alter ego kind of like his opposite. You didn't have one of those?" Samus explained looking up at Toony who had his hand on his chin thinking he nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah I think I remember I didn't have to fight him, but that explains a lot Dark has knowledge of Link's attacks it explains how he was able to the mortal draw." He said Samus eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Marth how is he?" She asked Red and Toony got really quite and moved out of her sight. Marth was on the bed next to her, his chest was bear his tunic and armor gone he had a masked covering his face forcing oxygen to him there were several tubes providing nutrients and the heart monitor announced a weak pulse.

"The doctor says that he's in a coma and they don't know if he will wake up. Red won't tell me what a coma is, please tell me Samus what is it?" Toony asked giving a sad look to Samus who stopped short.

* * *

><p>"Dark! Look what you did!" Zelda screamed running down the dark tunnel that sloped down they had activated the third trap that contained a giant boulder and bother were exhausted. Something glittered in Dark's vision and he hesitated.<p>

"Zelda look out!" He shouted shoving both of them in to the corner as the boulder rolled by. Pain seared through Dark's back as the boulder scraped against his back, but it was better than being crushed.

"Dark what is it?" Zelda said pushing him off of her she stood up and continued walking; Dark grabbed her sleeve with his teeth and pulled back since his hands were still tied but tripped over a rock.

"Dark!" Zelda shouted reaching out to him as he tripped the wire her shock cause the ropes to dissolve allowing Dark's shadow magic to work he quickly melted into the shadows as the saws buzzed zipping out where seconds he had been. "Dark! Where are you?" She shouted Dark hesitated he thought about running away, but he remembered that he had agreed to help her and he always kept to his agreements. He reluctantly walked out of the shadows.

"Come on we are close." Dark said casually continuing to walk down the halls. "Why do you worry so much about Link?" he asked not really sure where it came from.

Zelda got really quiet but she answered "Link is like a little brother to me, I never had any siblings and I worry about him I don't want anything to happen to him." Dark looked away at the last comment they finally got to the large metal door where Link and Ike were being held he opened the door walking in. The torch's fuel had finally burned out so it was pitch black Dark lit the torch again and found it empty.

"Where are they? Dark? Where are the-" She stopped the ropes were suddenly tied around Dark again and he was blasted away from her he was blasted into one of the crates the wind being knocked out of him. In a dark room with the only light being from a dimly lit torch and a suddenly glowing body of a furious princess Dark had never felt so scared before with the blessed ropes around him he couldn't use his shadow magic.

"They aren't here, they were never here where they? You were just trying to lead me down here so you could trap me here as well. You made me think that I could trust you, you made me feel pity for you so I would lower my guard didn't you. DIDN'T YOU!" She screamed Dark was panting trying to recover his breath.

"Fuck...I…don't…understand…they were… here… where could… they have…gone?" Dark breathed.

* * *

><p>Ike was supporting the ever growing paler Link down the dark hallway they turned the last corner and Ike could see light at the end of the hallway. They had finally made it out Ike walked out and felt sand on his bare feet he walked a little more, the sudden blinding sun stung his eyes until they adjusted. He was breathing heavily from walking for what felt like miles and his body was weak with exhaustion.<p>

"Sto….p…Ike…rest…ple…ase…"Link whispered Ike looked at his boyfriend worry creeping up inside him. Link was even more pale in the sunlight his startling blue eyes were dim and the were barely open. Ike nodded walking a little further out a few feet from the lapping water of the ocean. Link's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as he slumped down. Ike tried to catch him, but his exhausted body protested and they fell roughly on to the sand the ocean waves lapping at Ike's feet as exhaustion swept over him he closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the sand and the sun.

"_We're finally safe…finally…safe…"_ And Ike passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>! Are They really safe! And what about Dark? Was he really planning on capturing Zelda to, or was he done fighting with Ganon! Soooo many questions that I guess I'm not done -.- LOL! I'm kidding of corse I'm not done! Please Rate 'n Review I appreciate it!<br>**


	18. Chapter 19

**HIIIIIIII! I'm alive ... shocking I know right...( school hasn't killed me yet, this is the reason why I haven't updated) and so is this story... thanks to a certain somebody I made a deal that if she posted a new chapter of her story I would do one for mine. So here it is I cranked this baby out just for her. This chapter is for you xeno-skyward-emblem ^_^. Also I'm trying first person out on this story I've been doing it in others and wanted to see how it would turn out in this one Opinions please should I keep it strictly third person limited or change it to First... THANKS!**

**_Warning this is rated T for violence mostly, and sadly these characters don't belong to me nor do I own any of said games mentioned in this_ amazi**_**ng story... **_**  
><strong>

Chapter 18

State of Fear

Pain coursed through my body when I slowly felt it begin to tingle, for my nerves were regaining their senses. I slowly opened my eyes only to close them again from the piercing pain that grew. "_Oh bad idea Link." _ I thought to myself. I slowly got up only for the pain to knock me back down. I tried opening my eyes again, but blinding white light greeted me. "_Have I died? Is this the realm of the goddesses?" _ I asked myself, but the light slowly receded to the faint lights of the setting sun as it sank on the horizon. The sea was breath taking as it sparkled in brilliant violets and indigos that, even though were beautiful, could never compare to Ike's.

"Ike!" I squeaked. I turned around which only made the world spin faster than a spin attack. The pain grew more intense as I grabbed the coarse sand to stop the spinning blur hoping I wouldn't be sick. It felt like all of my bones were breaking. A faint red blur appeared as my head finally started to level out. "Ike!" I croaked. I tried my best to crawl to him since he hadn't moved at the sound of my voice which worried me. I yelped, my body suddenly felt like it was on fire and the ice cold water contrasted with the growing fire in my body.

I screamed as I heard the pops of my bones breaking, causing me to fall onto my back. I couldn't move without the fire sensation growing ten fold. The sky grew darker and darker as the sun sank into the sea. The last of the sun fell and the pain was so bad I knew that I was going to pass out. My body was too weak for me to concentrate on my magic to help with what ever was wrong with me, and I was too exhausted for any magic to work. The last light of twilight finally fell as the pain escalated to the point that I slipped further and further away from reality.

* * *

><p>"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I should have destroyed you. How could I have felt sympathy for you?" I screamed grabbing Dark by his hair and throwing him across the dark room. I watched tears filling my eyes as he let out a whimper and slowly picked himself up.<p>

"I don't know where they are. They were here when I last checked on them." Dark breathed. I stepped closer to him and he backed away, unable to dissolve into the shadows with the blessed ropes around him. He must have known that for he headed for the door, but it slammed with a clang.

I lit the torch once again and turned around facing Dark. His eyes showed true fear that was completely foreign on his face and his usual all cool demeanor was replaced with absolute terror. I walked slowly towards him and pushed him with my magic towards the wall. He slammed against it with almost rib crushing force, while my anger fueled me to do something I had wanted to do since I was locked away in that tower.

* * *

><p>Hot breath danced across my face as I groaned quietly, jumping when I felt a hot tongue lick across my face. I opened my eyes as something barked and I sat up slowly. The world spun slowly and as I stretched out my sore muscles I turned lowly to the sound of panting, noticing a large wolf sitting down. It was hard to tell what color his fur was, so I leaned closer to it, but the wolf didn't snarl. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl so I gave up and turned my gaze back out towards the ocean. It was a full moon and the bright light glittered across the vast ocean, a small breeze blew past chilling me almost instantly.<p>

"_Where's Link? I don't see him."_ I thought looking around the beach. The wolf had followed me as I moved to higher ground when the tide reached its highest point. I looked around for the cave where we had come out of, but I didn't see it anywhere. "It must be an underwater cave at high tide and can only be revealed during low."

"Arf!" The wolf barked and I turned around to face him or her.

"What is it?" I asked, and the wolf barked again. I walked slowly to the water's edge looking up and down for Link.

"Do you see him boy?" I asked the wolf who sat down next to me. He barked again, but yelped as a rather large wave crashed onto us. It only went up to my waist but the shorter wolf went completely under. I quickly scooped him up before the under tow could sweep him out to sea. The wolf jumped from my arms and landed gracefully onto the sand. He ran up and shook his fur dry. I laughed seeing the wolf's hair puff up crazily and the wolf growled quietly as if it didn't appreciate me laughing.

"Come on boy!" I yelled walking along the water's edge; the wolf barked and ran to catch up to me. The cool sand felt great on my feet and mixed with the warm water. I kicked the water towards the wolf playfully he yelped again and ran towards him, he stayed right beside me growled again for a second and nuzzled him with his nose; I smiled patting the wolf's head.

"Where did you come from Lupis?" I asked the wolf, scratching behind his ears. Lupis barked knocking his head against my leg with an annoyed look on his face, or at least what I imagined an annoyed face would look like on a wolf. "_More importantly where is Link? Could he have been dragged out to sea?" _ I thought turning to gaze over the water in hopes of spotting him. Lupis whined a little knocking his head against my leg again. "You're right Lupis. He's fine." I whispered causing his ears to flicker. "Where could he be though?" I whispered again miserably. Lupis shook his head, his pointed ears flopping. "Do you know where he is?" Lupis sneezed loudly which I took as a hopeful yes.

"Go find him boy!" I said and Lupis walked farther ahead then turned promptly three times and sat down cocking his head to the side. "_What am I thinking? He can't understand me he's a wolf._" I thought shaking my head. My blue hair fell annoyingly into my eyes and I flicked it before playing with a piece of drift wood. Lupis looked at me with hopeful eyes, his tail wagging. I looked at the piece of wood with a smirk and threw it. Lupis hesitated, but soon took off after it.

* * *

><p>Dark's screams slowly stopped echoing as I backed away, releasing my magic. However, my anger had not dwindled in the slightest. The torch light exaggerated the scene giving it an eerie perspective and Dark's tunic was in scraps exposing the large strips of bright red hand prints and blood dripping from the whip marks. His chest was heaving and he hissed in pain.<p>

"Where are Link and Ike?" I asked forcefully, my patience growing thinner every second I wasted with this piece of scum. Dark was breathing heavily and could only sit there due to the blessed ropes restricting any movements he made. The crimson blood was seeping from scratches on his face.

"I told you they were here, but I don't know where they are now." Dark heaved, his breathing becoming an erratic struggle to rush air to his lungs. I already knew that I could sense the other piece of the Triforce's magic lingering on the walls and floor of where Link had been. However, there was an even more ancient magic lined on the walls which made me nervous. Dark's head sagged slightly and it was apparent that he was exhausted.

"You are lying! You know where they are!" I screamed. I whispered the Hylian words for light and a whip instantly appeared in my hand. Dark's head snapped up from the light that my whip gave off, his blood red eyes shaking with fear. I cracked the dazzling energy across his chest and he screamed. As he hesitantly shut his mouth, ceasing the terrible noise I knew it was a sure sign that he was keeping something from me.

"_My lady is this necessary?"_ Sheik asked irritatingly, but I just attempted to shrug it off.

"Stop... please... I don't know where they are. Please, I swear on the goddesses' souls." He begged and I stopped, seconds away from lifting my whip. A shadow beast begging and swearing on the goddesses immortal souls? Could it be a trap?

I quickly threw it aside, when suddenly an overwhelming magical sensation threw me back. Luckily, I quickly caught my self in time to throw a shield around myself. I blinked away the black spots that appeared from my eyes and heard the echoing of an evil laugh all too familiar to me. When I turned to the source of the noise, Ganon was standing in the limited amount of light that the torch gave off.

"Ganondorf?" I noticed the question in Dark's voice as he saw his master come from the shadows.

"You have done well Dark Link." Ganon praised, smiling at me. My anger boiled even further. So I was right! The initial wave of magic had made me lose concentration, so my whip had fizzled into nothingness, but by channeling my anger it quickly reappeared.

"Feisty, feisty princess." Ganon commented, shaking his head. He acted so collected that it made me sick.

"Where are they?" I asked trying valiantly to steady my voice from anger. I was done playing games.

"Oh they are around here somewhere, but you're losing time, since one of them is fading fast in his state." Ganon smiled cruelly as he removed his sickening gaze from me and looked at Dark. "All thanks to my little pet. My congratulations Dark, you got what you wanted." I took Ganon's moment that he wasn't paying attention to strike and sent Din's fire straight towards him.

With amazing agility he moved out of the flame's way and sent a volley of dark energy straight back at me. I moved out of the way and created a shield of light that vaporized the rest of the attack. I heard some gasps and turned around to see that some of the dark energy had nearly missed Dark. His skin appeared to be turning a sickly, pale color."_Princess"_ Sheik warned and I turned with enough time to call upon another stream of light magic. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen the bright blade until I felt the sting of it slice against my stomach. I quickly pushed with my magic hoping to get Ganon as far away as possible so I could step back and assess my wounds. I called on what little magic I had left to heal and felt the warmth of my magic on my skin. However, the stinging hadn't stopped, so I looked down to see my wound still gushing blood.

"Hahahaha yes, shocking isn't it, seeing that your magic isn't working. It is thanks to this blade." Ganondorf said, his voice saturated with pride, gazing at the bright blade of the sages.

"That sword doesn't belong to you. You stole that like the thief you are." I spat, steadying myself by spreading my feet in an attempt to regain balance.

"Are you aware of the magical properties of this blade princess?" Ganon asked with a sneer."These properties were originally used in ancient rituals to call upon the gods. Unfortunately it needed blood and lots of it." He said silently pacing back and forth. I sucked in my breath.

"But the summoning of gods is forbidden." I said, getting dizzy from all of this knowledge.

"The original job of the sages in the ancient times was to keep the balance of Hyrule. When it came time that these people participated in these rituals the sages would intervene. As I'm sure that you are well aware only Hylians have magic, and the ability to heal them. So only Hylians could perform such things, so the sages needed a weapon that could prevent Hylians from healing themselves. Therefore this blade came about, and then when they tried to kill me with it they failed miserably." Ganon finished once again with a sneer. All of this knowledge was almost to much. Summoning gods was forbidden and punishable by death, and surely any weapon with those properties would create mayhem if the word got out.

"_Princess focus!"_ Sheik once again interrupted her racing thoughts and when she looked up she Ganondorf racing towards her. Without thinking she warped out of harms way. "_Ok think Zelda, you have no weapon and very little magic left. What can you use?_" I thought to myself. "_Is that seriously the only thing you can come up with?"_ Sheik thought miserably and I nodded in my head reluctantly. "_I pray for you princess, lets hope the goddesses hear you. You'll need their help."_ Sheik thought once again. I put my hands together, looking behind a glaring Ganon, to see a confused looking Dark. He wasn't looking too great thanks to me.

I prayed harder than I had ever prayed before, asking that the goddesses hear me. I focused all of my remaining magic, and as I suddenly felt a surge in the force, I realized that Sheik was adding his own. I spoke in the ancient language asking for the light spirits to aid me once more. It was risky seeing that they we were in multiple dimensions away, but this was my only option. I suddenly felt warmth surrounding me and the darkness lightened slightly. In the corner of my mind I heard one of the spirits whisper quietly.

"I_ have heard your… plea princess… I came as…quick as I…could…"_

"What are you doing? Praying for your goddesses to help you princess? That won't do will it?" Ganondorf sneered again and it was really starting to piss me off. As he leaped towards me once more I opened my eyes. I could clearly see everything as if the sun was just laying above us.

"_Imagine… what you will… and I shall become…my lady…" _The voice whispered again. I grabbed the air imaging my preferred weapon, my long broad sword. As I pulled back my hand, a blinding white light appeared allowing me to roll forward and stop where Ganon had stood, lifting my sword into a fighting stance. It wasn't exactly my sword, but this one was ornately carved and shared the similar patterns of the light spirits. This was clearly Lanaryru, the largest of the spirits.

The shock on Ganon's face was priceless and I wish I could have taken a picture before he quickly charged towards me. I blocked him with a practiced hand, and quickly took a step back only to see Ganondorf disappear into the shadows. I knew this trick and had already witnessed Ganon do it a thousand times before when he battled Link. Ganon really needed to work on his originality.

"We_ are here… as well…my lady…" _A new voice entered a usually empty part of my mind fill with another spirit. "_I have…come… to fulfill… my duty to…protect Hyrule… and its…princess…imagine what…you will…and we … shall become…"_ Another said I quickly imagined a tall shield that could cover my exposed parts with ease. It quickly appeared as if I had called on my magic and I turned around pulling the shield over my head. It was surprisingly light weight as if picking up pillow, but I was greeted by another sharp pain as the white blade sliced with ease into my side.

"Foolish princess... did you honestly think I would fall for that all over again. It's so original." Ganon said laughing hysterically as he kicked me to the ground. I rolled slowly, managing to lift myself up. I gritted my teeth to silence the pain that flowed up my back and turned to see a fairly large fire ball coming towards me. I lifted my shield blocking the fire and diverted it around.

"I'm impressed that you were able to conjure up those weapons Princess. I thought by now that you would have exhausted all of your magic." I heard grunting coming from behind me and I turned around to see Dark panicking slightly as the flames came towards him. He was still tied by the blessed ropes, so all he could do was roll out of the way. I sensed another magical anomaly and turned in time to deflect another fire ball. Ganon was staring intently on my shield and I was trying to determine what he was thinking, but alas no avail. Finally a shocked look crept onto his face that Zelda had only seen once in her life time.

"How could you manage to bring the spirits of light all the way here? They are dimensions away!" Ganondorf asked, lowering his sword a fraction of an inch, but enough to lower my guard slightly. I managed to sneak a quick look at the face of my shield. It was also ornately carved with detail that would have taken a master crafts man years to create. It had the head of a large goat in the center with the giant Faron woods in the background overhead. It was obvious that it was Ordona and Faron that had come to my aid.

"It looks like two of the goddesses are on my side." I said confidently, causing his shock to leave and be replaced with cold, dark anger. He attacked with such speed that I barely had time to counter. Ganondorf was such a formidable opponent that it surprised me. I had beaten Link multiple times in sparring during our time in both Hyrule and at the Smash Mansion and it had been a long time since Ganon and Link had fought the battle between light and shadows. They both could still be rusty, but if this was Ganon rusty then I have no idea how Link could have won against him in the first place.

Ganon fought with such intensity that it was hard to keep up. He had cut me several times and I had barely managed to get him to break a sweat, not to mention fatigue was finally beginning to hit me severely. I was in the middle of another thrust when Sheik interrupted my thoughts and since he had been so silent prior, his voice startled me. "_No princess you stepped too far."_ I hadn't realize my mistake until my hand was empty and the sword clattered onto the ground a good few paces away, definitely to far for me to run and catch it. I raised my shield to protect myself only for Ganon to kick it with all of his strength, knocking me to the ground. I moved to get up, but the bright white sword inches from my throat stopped me. He was grinning ear to ear in a horrendously, terrifying fashion. He didn't say anything and only grinned even wider as he kicked my arm that was strapped to Ordona and Faron. I felt my elbow give way to the force of the kick and screamed as the pain flooded up my arm. It was so severe that the shield and sword disappeared, my magical concentration now completely destroyed.

"Now you die Princess." Ganon spat, smirking with white teeth that sparkled in the torch light. He lifted the Sages' sword high, ready to deliver the final blow when suddenly something whizzed by him, cutting him across the cheek. The ancient magic grew suddenly and the torch seemed to dim. Ganon turned to look into a dark corner and I turned slowly as well to see what he was staring at. Dark Link was standing up and was heaving in an attempt to rush air to his lungs. I noticed he was also wobbly, but what really caught my attention was his eyes that were the same blood red, but had a fiery essence about them. I looked him over with the power of the Triforce of Wisdom and saw a giant dark aura around him. It seemed to frighten Ganondorf a great deal. Then Dark Link opened his hand and the shadows wrapped around the appendage, revealing his black blade. I scooted out of the way using my unhurt arm to prop myself up.

"You will not touch her… Ganon…dorf" Dark growled, gasping out the words. However, Ganon smiled confidently.

"Should I be scared?" He asked sarcastically, faking a scared face that was more horrifying than anything else.

"I am the Prince of Shadows, one of the demons in the shadow realm that you managed to capture by pure luck of the gods. I was raised on the promise of revenge, but revenge I now seek is older than when I fought the Hero of Time. Yes, you should be scared." Dark Link whispered, gradually getting louder, as he repeated his title and continued speaking. He seemed to be getting slightly stronger and stood up straighter, quickly running over and striking Ganon on the chin with the hilt of his sword.

"You cannot kill me!" Ganon bragged confidently but fear was beginning to reach his eyes.

"I may not have the sword of evil's bane but I have the skills to back it up." Dark retorted, a huge smile revealing his bright, white, sharp teeth. He had stopped wheezing, but still looked sickly pale. Ganon took a step back, but Dark took another forward and thrusted his sword again. Ganon barely had enough time to block the move. He tried parrying, but Dark was already onto a vertical slice. Ganon took another step back his smirk vanishing.

"Perhaps another time 'Prince of Shadows'." Ganondorf said with a smirk, before turning to the wall and dissolving into the shadows. Dark smirked crookedly, a signature smile of Link's that was almost made for Dark he wore it so coolly, but he soon fell propping himself up with his sword.

"Dark?" I asked cautiously. I still didn't trust him.

"I…. I'm… fine…He's gone... I cannot feel his presence… in the shadows anymore, that coward." Dark said coolly. "Don't worry Princess… you are safe for now… but you need to find Link right? I think I know… I know… where we… can find… him. The door was open when we came here correct? They must have escaped… if they have… then they might have made it outside…"

"_Escaped..." _I thought, "_They might still be alive!"_

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN!<br>_

_HEHEHEHE So what did you guys think! I couldn't believe how hard it was writing Zelda be so evil, it took me soooo long to get it right, I hope I did good. Please tell me what you guys think about all of the first person style and all that jazz Once again I'd like to thank xeno-skyward-emblem for giving me the excuse I needed to write a new chapter for this... It had been so long that I'm almost completely forgot what this was about -.- it better not happen again... anyways yeah you guys should check out her story it's pretty good ^_^ anyways way late I need to go to bed... PLEASE R&R its greatly appreciated I'll try to update soon like waaaaayyyy sooner than how long it took me to write this I hate school soooo bad -.-  
><em>


End file.
